


The Tale of the Black Knight: The Mark

by Imagi77



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Bonding, Family Secrets, Fantasy, Gen, Magic, Mentor Severus Snape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2021-04-05
Packaged: 2021-04-18 08:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 81,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagi77/pseuds/Imagi77
Summary: (Alternate Timeline) A protective Wizard guarded a treasure against the world. A treasure he would soon have to release. Unlike the Dragon guarding a princess of Tales of Old, unlike a Giant Guarding its castle, and unlike the Dwarfs guarding their gems~A little girl with red hair and green eyes.All this little girl knew was a quiet life with this Wizard, who always gone and came, each day, his daily doings shrouded in mystery. He gave her warmth, comfort and love... He told her she was special and she needed to be safe.But all that changed when the letter came~ The girl's world expanded with this invitation to a world that she only saw in her dreams, where her family grows, where magic watches and fills every moment of her life~ followed by Destiny.What will this protected girl see, what will she find... and who will she face?
Relationships: Harry Potter - Relationship, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry & Severus Snape, Mentor Severus Snape - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

_"She looks just like her mother. I never believed it would come to this. You promised you would keep her safe!"_

_"They placed their faith in the wrong person, Severus. Son, I've done all that was possible… Right now, this child remains. Rose Potter."_

_"Behold that mark…" the other began with mere disgust and shock._

_"What made you bring her out of that house, may I ask?"_

_There was an overwhelming silence._

_"I see. Something had come over you, Severus. The very first moment you laid eyes on her. She is bound to you, by Lily's word."_

_"Why…?"_

_"After everything that had happened, Lily still had you in her heart. There is a way, dear boy. Have her close now. This is one promise I intend to keep, permanently. You cut yourself short, too often."_  
**

10 long years had gone painfully by, for one.

For the girl who lived through that awful night, she awoke with a jolt, after having to dream again. It wasn't so much a nightmare, but she knew at least one voice. Yet every time, her arm would burn bloody murder as she remembered this green flash of dazzling light.

Rose Potter.

A young witch who had a flush of messy red hair that never obeyed her, but her eyes were as green and bright like emeralds, rivaling that of her mother's, supposedly. Her face was a mess with freckles, but she had one odd birthmark over her right arm. It used to look like a burn, but it sure felt like one often times. She did not remember much of her early years but she was never alone. A storm had blew over Spinner's End again, with rain rapping against the window, had proved more than once to be her daily wake up call lately. Again, she was looking forward to another long, boring day, full of reading and lessons.

Rose. Rose Potter was her natural name, but it left a sour taste in her mouth for some reason, so she preferred to just be called Rosie. Part of why was that didn't know much about her real father, but she knew a bit about her real mother.

Of course, even with that sadly known fact, she was not alone. She did have someone. Two, actually, if Elves counted. She called her LouLou, a name she chose at a young age much to her Sire's dismay and annoyance.

Already frustrated with another boring day, Rosie found that her blankets were magically blown away by LouLou herself.

"Prince's orders, girl! Up, up and up!"

"He's not here to boss me around today, shoo!" Rosie grunted, stuffing her head beneath her pillow with a loud huff! "Go clean the loo, just leave me alone~"

"He gave me permission, Miss." LouLou huffed back, climbing up onto the bed. Using all her strength, she shoved the girl right off of it, having her land with a thud on the wood flooring.

"FINE, FINE THEN, I'm up!" Rosie barked, throwing the blanket off her head.

LouLou was a House Elf, having been new and young, with Prince being her first Master since Rose was brought into his life. She was a great blessing to have when the girl was small. Of course, she was a blessing now that Rose was at the end of her tenth year, with her birthday fast approaching.

"Can you leave now…?" Rosie joked, finally have gotten freshened for the day. The Elf was practically her shadow.

"Want me to change into a puff of smoke for you? Surely I would be just as annoying. Come, breakfast is served," LouLou replied as Rosie went into the kitchen where a kettle kept whistling.

Prince had a study that they had to walk through in order to get to the kitchen. Books paved the floor and scaled the wall around the fireplace. Some were stacked high and the room spelled of fresh parchment and soil. Rosie had many memories in here though, as bland as the room was. Prince was her guardian for as long as she could remember, besides the strange flashbacks in the forms of dreams were every night. This home had been in his family for years, so the wear and tear was obvious, but it was home to her. A wizard who took her in as a baby was a fairly strict, yet a nurturing man. Sad at times, but never cruel. Orpheus Prince was a common name said in this household, yet these days, he was seldom seen. Prince left at first light for work and would return late into the night, often exhausted. It began only a couple years ago, so often Rosie was left alone with LouLou. She worried that she was going to spend her birthday here, doing the same thing as today.

"He will be changing the Portkey's again," LouLou's high pitched voice broke through the young witch's thoughts. Rosie blinked at her tea with the leaves spinning round in it.

Most times, Rosie never fully knew what her Sire really did for a living, but she was told that it was something very important and it kept things as they should. Hearing that made her even more irritable.

"But… I just got used to the park nearby. Whatever, he never lets me go anywhere anyway…" Rosie sighed. LouLou looked a bit sympathetic, placing a couple strips of bacon on her plate.

"Y'know he does a lot for you, Miss. He really means well for you."

"I know."

"If it helps, Miss, the lesson he set up for you might be a bit of fun."

"Yeah, sure. His lessons are never such, LouLou. Or he might have cracked."

"He assigned me to test you. If you can sharpen your Legilimency by a notch. You must figure out where I hid your snowglobes~"

"Why you little cheat!" Rosie gasped at the House Elf, pouncing after her as she scurried away into the library, causing a stack or two to fall over during the fray. The two laughed and played, not caring for the mess for a moment before there was the sharp snap of a rushing sound that Rosie knew all too well. The two stopped and looked up, still sitting on the floor, as someone dark and tall had entered from the hall.

Time stopped when Rose was glared down by no other than Prince himself. A rather stern man with a nearly permanent furrow on his brow, a set of tired black eyes, yet they would light up slightly whenever he saw or heard her. His face was curtained with black hair that barely touched above his tense shoulders. He was nearly a towering man who wore a buttoned long sleeve coat over a white shirt, with long black pants. Behind him billowed a cloak of sorts. One that flew off and hung itself onto an old rack by the front door. Right after that though, he glowered at the girl, a severe gleam in his black eyes sharpening like a candle's flame in the dark of night.

"In a merry mood today, Miss Rose?"

Rosie instantly stood up, obediently, swiping dust off of her pajamas.

"Um, g-good- *ahem!* … Good morning, sir." she lowered her head at first, peeking up at him, shyly sharing a tiny smile. "You're home,"

"A fair deduction, lass. Care to explain the reason behind the disarray of my study?"

Rosie winced a little and looked at all the fallen books. "We were frolicking, sir. It was my fault. Not LouLou's."

The dark guardian flicked his wrist, quickly, with his dark wand in hand, and the entire room became animated upon a sudden. Each book and paper all flew in a heap and danced around them until everything was put in place, in a manner of seconds.

"Were you permitted to frolic in the study?"

"No, sir…"

He rose a brow, glancing at both her and the elf before heading towards the stairway.

"I expect better performance from you," he aimed his low tone at the elf who obediently followed. "Rose, come with me."

As he swept off, she mentally kicked herself for being so foolish. Prince was gone all day, how was she to know of his return when this late into the morning. He never forgets things… But she knew she had to pay for the mess she made, she supposed.

This wizard gave a lot for her, but he was as firm as cold stone when getting a point across. Obediently, she followed him up to the second floor that was close to the front door. The narrow hall outside her own bedroom was his own bedroom directly across from hers. He had a desk where he often sat at, endlessly writing letters. There was something on there with green ink written on the front of it, but a pile of envelopes was suddenly dumped on it. Rose swallowed, knowing she was seldom let inside here. Hope fluttered in her heart though when he began scribbling down something fast. It took courage to say…

"Sir, um… I was wondering, s-since it's almost my birthday… Do you think, if you're not too busy," she struggled to talk, noticing him hesitate for a moment as if he was listening. "… if we can go to the park together one more time? Before we move again…? As a birthday gift…?"

She was alone for so much, as he would leave so often, so this was worth the nerves or firm talking to. After a moment, he gave a low hum as he sealed a letter and tucked it in the beak of his owl, who flew off out the open window. There was a hint. A sign of sorrow in his eyes before he glanced at her again, rising from the chair. Rose knew he had to leave again, and her tears were showing again. Feeling foolish, she averted her eyes as he came, taking something else off his desk, and then kneeling low to her level. He was the only fatherly figure in her life and his nurture had molded her to be this respectful. The need to be out in the air was screaming in her eyes.

"Rose. Look at me." he humbled his voice to be as soft as silk as he lifted her chin a little. Deep in his black eyes came a warmth, ever watchful and strong. A warmth she always saw since she was very little.

"You have grown very resilient during your time here. I cannot express how proud I am of you. I've kept you with me, to keep you protected. You know why I must depart at first light. However, based on this desperate request of yours and considering that you are fast approaching proper age, I believe this is most opportune…"

Prince held a letter up. The one with ornate green handwriting on the front of it. It had her name on it and everything~

_Miss Rose Evans Potter  
The Room on the Right, Second Floor  
287 Spinner's End  
Cokeworth_

Her green eyes went wide and moistened. Honestly, she had never had gotten any mail before. The moment was broken by some dry wit, for one.

"Of course, I probably should not even allow you to open it for making fantastic work out of my study," he drawled, bringing her back to the present.

"Oh! R-right, a-about that, LouLou said you wanted me to practice today. She hid my snowglobes somewhere. So I kind of strangled her…"

"That was not how I planned the lesson," he nearly smirked as they both left the room. "Is it so, you ingrate?" he glared sternly at the fidgety elf. He waved his wand, shutting the door. "Go organize my books, as I told you to do so last night?"

"Yes, Master!" LouLou sprinted before them, back downstairs, leaving the two with their own.

"Clearly, your little collection is just under the floorboards under the pantry," he mentioned, out of the blue, before patting her on the shoulder. "Come, I take it you haven't had your breakfast yet." there was a small smile in the corner of his mouth.

"Didn't feel like eating really," she said, concerning him.

"No. We're not having any of that. Once you're well-nourished, we will test if you have been practicing. Then we will see what is in that letter, hm?"

Rosie sat back into her chair in the kitchen where her porridge was waiting. "Thanks, LouLou…"


	2. All For Naught?

_"Good morning to you, Severus. It's a fine one for a stroll, isn't it? Lemon drop?"_

_Severus glowered at the offer but gently waved it off._

_"I think I will pass on that, Headmaster. I believe it is crucial to discuss the Potter matter."_

_"Indeed, it is so. How is she, if I may intrude?"_

_"Safe. Headstrong child." Severus snarked. "What more would you like to know?"_

_He got the gesture towards the Pensieve. Severus gave a terribly heavy sigh as he drew a memory from his temple by the tip of his wand. He let this stringy silvery light float lamely into an old stone basin where a vision came to be through the rippling pool inside. As soon as he dispersed it, he held a look of agony as the Headmaster was free to see something deeply personal to the dark wizard.  
It was a time, years ago, when he got home late one night finding the lass deep asleep in his reading chair by the dying embers of the fire. There was himself, taking a book off her lap and placing it aside before gently rousing her enough for her to get her arms around his neck to picked her up. After carrying her up to the bedroom, he gently set her down with her not even waking, not once. Severus remained still for a moment, after covering the girl in her covers. To the elder, it was obvious that a bond has been strongly built over those few years._

_"You allowed this to happen to me even when you already know my eventual fate. Since when did I ever agree to this, I have no bloody idea." Severus drawled, sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

_"She is in the safest place possible. With you, Severus. And you have done it well for all these years. I take it that you have grown to care for her?"_

_"More than you know. And I fear that… in the near future, this will be all for naught."_

_"All for naught, will it? Well, let us just agree to disagree… After all, it is time to prepare to welcome our new years, including your ward, truly. Even beyond this point, she will be ready.  
Likened to your youth, I would imagine. Hm?"_


	3. The Lesson

_Having a ward was an utter surprise to Severus in the first place.  
All due to Dumbledore's guidance._

_Little did he suspect that Lily's own protection had an effect on him as well, on that horrid night, when he discovered the worst possible outcome had come to fruition. At first, life meant nothing to him at that point. That was until he looked upon the babe in the crib, lying on her back, screaming in pain. There was a gruesome burn over her right side as if acid was poured over her. Severus was shaken, even as he softly shut Lily's eyes.  
Someone much mightier than the wizard entered the scene, eavesdropping on the poor wizard's pleas.  
"Lily… Lily — Will you please forgive me!?" Severus outright sobbed, barely able to refill his own lungs._

_It was a love so powerful that it passed onto him as he did so… He remembered the sudden rush in his heart, unable to stand to see the child alone and in pain.  
She had somehow survived the assault, even he was in the brunt shock of it all. Quickly taking a blanket thrown onto the floor, Severus (in the way he was, purely distraut) came to her and bundled the baby up with his eyes firmly studying her injury. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he held her, finally… He had no care that the overbearing presence had come over with eyes twinkling with grief and despair, just the same._

_"Pr-Professor…? sputtered the Half Giant as if in utter surprise. "I~"  
"Are you inclined to state the bloody obvious, Hagrid?" Severus snapped, his voice too wavered. "I wish this was never the truth…"  
"We were wonderin' what happened to ya…"  
"I near believed it was just a nightmare. Now I will never forgive myself… I will never forgive him."  
"Y'can't say that! Please — this isn't your fault! Ye was Imp—"  
Truth of the matter was, Severus Snape was a Death Eater. Among one of the highest ranked. One thing though, Severus never was with them dilebrately. His greatest sin that led to this was trusting someone he should never have… The very same one who Lily and James had trusted. Peter Pettigrew. The former Maurader dared to used one of the most unforgivable curses over him.  
"I once thought Potter would — A fool am I! Hagrid, we must reach the Auror before anything else happens. Above all else, return them both to Dumbledore. Please…"_

_"I will take her."  
"Professor Snape. Lily's sister, Petunia, is her only fam'ly."  
"I shun that option. If I know that woman well enough, she would butcher this child long before she would be old enough."  
"Well, that about does it," Hagrid grumbled with a nod, fighting back a choking sob.  
"We must make haste, or else we'll all be lost…" the heartbreak in Snape's voice was a sharp as needles._

_Hagrid was a half giant and was the groundskeeper of Hogwarts for, what it seemed like, forever. As to how the young wizard came to Godric's Hallow was puzzling. At first, it was self apparation, as he would believe but he least expected him to carefully tread through the brush behind the thrashed and destroyed home. With the child in hand, Severus held his wand high after muttering Lumos! into the chilled air. Hagrid heard a CRACK and a SNAP in the trees before a great winged beast galloped worriedly towards the Professor._

_The creature had a head of an eagle and the back end of a horse with wings as wide as trees. She had smoky pepper and white feathers, with gleaming ambers for eyes. Skidding to a stop besides Snape, the spirited Hippogriff took a warning snap at Hagrid before he would get too close.  
"Avoid her eye~" Severus warned before he easily mounted the beast, shutting his lit wand down. "I will briskly return as soon as I see that our survivor is safe. Bring them quick, Hagrid!"  
The hippogriff took wing with her master and the survivor, directly into the starry night._

_As quickly as he could, Severus brought her to the safety of Dumbledore, knowing that Apparating would truly do more harm than good. The old wizard met him where it would be safe for the transfer. Severus feared of how hurt she was. More than once, he tried to heal the burn, but it wouldn't vanish. This was no ordinary injury.  
Of all he and many knew, the Dark Lord was destroyed somehow. His followers were making an uprising on that night as soon as it was told among Wizardkind. Dumbledore was confident in the fact that the girl survived due to something Lily herself had done. Something more powerful that even Severus wasn't aware of at first. Her protective spell soon passed onto him, when he discovered the butchered parents._

_"You have done well, my boy. You have taken her away from there." Dumbledore gently told him, seeing the younger wizard so distraught.  
"She is safe."  
"This wouldn't have to happen if it weren't for me! This is what I have brought… If I can take it all back, I would— Everything… I wasn't strong enough."  
"No one could have predicted that you would be cursed, among many others. You cannot blame yourself, Severus."_  
**

LouLou dropping a dish or two was what brought the girl back to the present day. Before she was able to realize that she barely touched her porridge. Knowing he would rush her in due time, she began to rush a little, forcing it down before heading up to get herself dressed for the day. Little did she realize was as she did so with a nervous stomach, she failed to realize that a tiny snowfall began to manifest inside the home, much to Severus's surprise when she walked by in a rush to get back down to the study.

"Anything you would like to share with me, young lady?" he asked, simply coming down the stair upon seeing her. That was when she saw for sure of what was happening.

"Merlin— Not again,"

"No need to be so frantic, Miss Rose. Come, come… Sit down, lass."

"I know, I know, sir. I am just dying to know what that letter says." she replied, obeying his wish. The snowfall gladly stopped.

"All in due time," he warmly replied, leading her to sit close, while casually holding his wand. "Perhaps we have been a little hasty even when you know perfectly well that can tell me anything that could be ailing you."

"I do…" Rosie humbled, feeling warm deep down. "It has been so long since we've ever did anything together. I am just overjoyed at the thought…"

"Indeed, and you deserve more than you know. I cannot fathom how much I ache knowing that you must wait day by day. Soon though, change will come as soon as we open it. What may that entail, you may ask? First thing is first, shall we give Legilimency one more try?" he gently asked while fixing his sleeves.

"I haven't been practicing,"

"I know, young lady. It's a fairly tricky, heavy ability but its importance will prove itself soon. Do you know why?" Severus asked, deeply looking into her eyes with a knowing gleam. "… because I will need to know where you might be, what will be frightening you, or if you are gone from me or not. As your guardian, it is precious to me and crucial that I keep this ability with you. Now, this new change will be happening after tonight. You must know, no matter the circumstance, I must keep good track on the well-being of my charge…"

Severus's demeanor softened, with him sharing a rare smile, taking her hand into his. Even as his voice being in a dull purr, Rosie could hear the devotion and care slipping through in it. She returned the smile and the two hugged. He was honestly a little surprised by it but he soon sunk into it, for just a moment.

"If we're being honest here, for starters, I'm not that good of a student." she joked with him, which was common between them.

"Ah- don't be cutting yourself short." he smirked. "… too soon. Now, tell me… What is the difference between Legilimency and Occlumency?"

Rosie drew in a breath as she thought about it. After a moment, she opened her mouth to try her best.

"Legil—erm,"

"Leg-ill-imency." Prince slowly pronounced for her, glancing at her as LouLou worked nearby.

"Yes, Legil-Em-ency, is… when you read others minds. Occlum…ency is when you block someone from r-reading yours."

"Very good. Now, knowing that little fact, I will entrust to you an attempt to read mine. I have specifically have chosen a memory for you." he spoke, soon handing her his wand. This was something she was nervous about using. Casting something over her only family felt wrong.

"A-all right,"

"Just speak it clearly, focus on me and me only. You may close your eyes if you wish." he soothed at her direction, which was a great help.

Rosie did just that; closing her eyes and thinking hard. Her heart flared with yearning and joy of even having this moment. He was her focus as all sound seemed to dull in her ears before she uttered the incantation, Legilimence!

She felt pressure against the wand, it seemed, and her head throbbed just a little before she saw something appear in her mind's eye.  
_It was if it was a memory of her own but it was something she had never personally seen before. Before she knew, it seemed like it was her own memory, looking back into better days, it seemed… so different from what she knew well now. Rosie stood in a field of lush grass by a small lake. At the bank there were two children. One girl with bright green eyes and pure red hair sat talking to a lanky little boy with black hair._

It was when the girl who looked more like herself began to talk before she let it off, too quickly. It left her off-kilter but Prince caught her by the hand. "Easy there, girl… Deep breaths, you're not ill. Granted, this is the first time you pulled back and did not lose consciousness."

"I saw you!" Rosie spoke, shaking it all off after a moment. "That was my Mum, wasn't it…?"

"Indeed, that was, child."

"You never used to show me ones with her."

"Being among one of my joyous ones, nonetheless, only those when I knew her the least. Sentimental, seeking to escape the world, even if it meant only an hour or two. Meeting your mother for the first time, every wrong was made right. At the time, at least."

"What were you two like?"

"Quite like you, Miss Rose. Always wishing and dreaming for the best of things, the future, while not realizing how harsh reality truly was. Homelife was the thing of nightmares, but when we were away from all that, we could really care less."

Rosie gave a sigh, getting a good feeling about this next to her anxiety. All right, she could never lie and he always finished her sentences as if it was a game. It did not match the joy she was beginning to feel when she was finally given the letter itself. Being given a gentle gesture from him to open it, she carefully broke the wax seal on its back. When she did so though, she felt a little sad, but the excitement was too strong, so she continued. All the while, Prince looked on with a melancholic gaze.  
This was meant to be something joyous for her, but there was something much deeper.


	4. The Letter

If Prince was fairly sharp now, Rosie could barely imagine how harsh he could be when he was away. All due respect though, she had to prepare herself. Her current homelife held a certain amount of stress, alone, as he was the king of this castle and his word was law. Not once was there a shred of cruelty though. Punishments and such were meant working with LouLou besides the occasional chore. Prince came off as cross, and very dry, even on a good day, that could easy state that there was more melancholy than what met the eye. She knew better than to question it, when she was given a roof over her head and food from the table. All the better to work in order to earn it. Although, it wasn't like that all the time. If memory served her well, there was this one late night when she was once down with a high fever with a painful cough. It came fast through the course of a night….

_"Easy, child. There is no use fighting against it." he told her as he felt her head while she was trying to fight her coughing._

_"I feel so cold…" was all she could utter, exhausted._

_"Stay as you are, love." he hummed, bundling her up more firmly._

_Rarely, he would call her that but this time, he was worried even though the look on his face was harsh and focused.  
She was hot to the touch and she was weary.  
The fact that he was there, above her, checking her vitals, was enough to calm her down.  
Not even for a second did he ever leave her side. He only softly sang a very lullaby-like incantation. Waking up again, she found herself being lifted up, gently and a glass of a vial touched her lips.  
"Drink." was the gentle, yet firm order and she did so._

_Something seared slowly down her throat that numbed the whole world out. Before she knew it, she had fallen asleep, undisturbed and no frightening monsters to creep after her._

His genuine care and protection was easily shown, time and time again. It was to the point that there was no confusion on the matter, no matter how long days were.

Her heart pounded as she overturned the rough parchment around in her hands, unfolding the written message inside. Severus studied her as she read the first parchment and soon enough, it was as though her face became as bright as a ghost's hue. This was the biggest news of the age and she has not been alive for more than a decade. Rosie could not explain it in words of how excited she felt the moment she opened it. Before her green eyes, she read those beautifully written words, slowly.

**Dear Ms. Rose Evans Potter  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

**Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

**Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall**

"Sir." Rosie could barely speak.

"Hm." was Prince's low spirited response as he set his coffee mug aside, of which LouLou silently took away. "Clearly, you doubt what you see before you."

"It isn't that, it's just — Sir, I am so happy!" Rosie expressed as those heated tears of joy began to fall. "I've waited so long…"

"I know," he lowly nodded, his heart aching deep down. "I only wished to spare you from this, but some necessary actions had to be placed. There are many truths that you must know, of what shall take place…" he slowly began to warn her. It was painful to him because she was so young.

"This is because of those lessons, I know…" she sighed, knowing that was about to get lectured.

"Mind your tone, girl," Prince warned, his eyes sharpening. "These teachings are meant to broaden your mind to the mere possibilities that we will face. I may not be by you as often as I would like, however, it is essential that you are prepared."

"Forgive me, sir. I didn't mean to sound ungrateful… Really, I didn't…"

"All the better to keep you well aware,"

With that said, he drew himself closer to her, a dull whisper reaching her ears. Surely, what meant the most to Rosie was when he took her by the hand again.  
"Listen very carefully, Miss Rose. I am here to guide you, as long as I live and breathe, I am here to guide you. I kept you here, under my care, for a very tender reason. I may not be your father, nor am I anywhere close to being so, but I need you to keep your trust in me, no matter what you may hear or what you may see after tonight."

"Yes, sir, yes… I understand."

"After tonight, as your birthday fast approaches, you will accompany me to acquire your necessities for your first year. You must consider everything I ask of you. What I will advise. Above all, know well that Hogwarts will be your new home. I will arrange summers to suit you but this will be the last several days that you will stay at Spinner's End."

"LouLou did say that you were going to change the Portkeys again,"

"It is partially why I returned this morning, as much as a rare occurrence that may be."

"I-I take back about what I said about the park then…"

Prince's mouth curved just a little bit before he stood back up. "Rubbing it in a little too soon, aren't you?" was the snide remark, which honestly made her smile. "As soon as we arrive there, you won't be liking me much at all. Neither will any of your classmates. You know your schedule, girl. I am not one to repeat myself, I assure you. I want you well rested for this weekend's errand."

"Right, right!" Rosie got right to it, taking her letter and neatly folding it back up while he had the list on the secondary page for later. "Where are we going?"

"The typical place. Diagon Alley, for finding these materials, also where you will find your own wand."

"My own wand? I always wondered when I would get one~!"

"If I recall correctly, it's more important than you realize. It's equivalent to finding who you really are. Once obtained, it would be yours and loyal to you for life."

"Where did you get your wand?"

"Oh, child, with the endless thorn pricking questioning~ Indeed, it is the very same place I've gotten mine, now get on before you lose your head…"

She giggled before she raced up the stairs, passing him, to her bedroom to clean it up as he pressed on to the master bedroom. It was always what she did after her lessons.


	5. The Leaky Cauldron

After reading, from what she counted herself, five chapters of A History of Magic, Rosie believe she was so close to throwing the book at the eyes staring down at her from the wood ceiling. For the most part, she was only imagining doing so, since the action would only give her another demerit. Something caught her eye outside though, and so she sat up to go investigate. Oddly, she only saw the alley by her room window. At the moment, she did not realize or hear of the deep footsteps near her doorway. Rosie only turned slightly, seeing him in the hall, his black eyes downcast, locked onto the sharp words of the paper. The one with the moving pictures. His jaw was tense after a moment, and he crumpled the page up in his hands, much to her surprise. She knew better than to ask— That was something she had to constantly remind herself.

In her heart, she knew well that he carried around a lot of heavy baggage, but she never knew of what. She could mistake stars in his eyes when he would look at her though. He hardly expressed much, but his eyes spoke volumes. Life had not been easy for either of them, for she did acknowledge that he was working to keep her safe from many dangers from the outside world. He always protected her from something, or… someone, for that matter.

**

_She recalled a heavy night once when he returned home long past midnight. She went down to greet him, at first being as quiet as a mouse. She was young at 8 years old when she was working for his approval for most days. When she made her way quietly to the study, she heard him make a sound. One that made her heart twist in a knot after it welled with worry. Prince gasped out as if he was suddenly stabbed. He sat by the table of the study, by the window, his face buried in his hands. His deep and heavy breaths beckoned her to close on in, especially when she realized that he was crying.  
Soon, she was sighted, shying at the door of the study…  
Despite how he was, he quietly gestured for her to enter._

_"I-is it something that I… I have done?" she timidly asked.  
This was all so surreal to her. Prince was always able to handle anything…  
"No," he answered, his usually strong voice barely audible at first.  
"…it's nothing that you've done," he whispered, wiping his eyes.  
"Can I… help?" she asked, not knowing how she would, in truth.  
What happened that made him this distraught tonight?  
When she asked that he rose his glossy eyes back to her, looking rather perturbed when he caught sight of her mark. He fixed her nightshirt up, properly as a diversion while he mustered the right words._

_"You are here, well-tended… that is all the comfort I need. Forgive me for waking you, now please go back to your bed…"  
His voice was so low and tired just as he was at heart. He did not even rush her… There was a headline on the paper by him, stating in bold lettering that a Muggle family of three had been murdered._

**

Ever since she knew something was awry as to why he was gone for so much and why he was so dog tired every time he returned. That time, in particular, was especially hard-hitting for him and the fact that she could not help was still upsetting to her, to this day. As soon as she got the chance, she saw that he threw the Prophet aside into the bin by his writing desk. Sneaking about wasn't a part of her daily routine, even on a bad day, but she definitely couldn't do it while he was frequent here. If she even thought about it at close range, he would know.

Among whatever he had planned today though, she knew that she was in for a long one. Rosie had no idea what today entailed, having never been to such a place like Diagon Alley before. The one thing she was used to doing what waiting for any sign or word throughout the hours, listening to LouLou blabber on about how dusty the kitchen got.

Feeling a need to get on with the day, despite her nerves, she took her hairbrush from her bedside to start on this redhead mop on her head that was a constant bother. Naturally, she wasn't very good at it. No matter though… she could tell when he loomed nearby.

"This is what you call preparing for an outing?" he teased her. It was his way of saying hello, no doubt.

"I cut this mop this week already, sir. Twice, and it keeps growing two inches every time that I wake up~" she admitted, catching onto knots. "I'm not very graceful for a lady…"

"But a lady, nonetheless," Prince shared one soft smile upon entering. "Here now," he hushed, fixing his tight knit sleeves, sitting beside her before the tiny vanity.

Placing the brush into his palm, she sat still, allowing him to take a portion of her hair to comb it. It may have been only natural to do it magically, but this was a rare moment and a special time in the girl's life. Often these moments fade off into irrelevance, or by ignorance… To her, he was fairly gentle, catching onto a bunch of knots but let off before he would pull too hard. Soon enough, he got a spot where the combing was smoothed and free of pain.

"Thank you, sir… You didn't have to~"

"It's not the matter of needing to do it," Prince replied, his voice seeming stoic to her ears but it held a lot. "I do not frequent enough here to satisfy, I regret." he sighed.

"You don't need to explain, sir… I know you're busy."

"Everything I do, is to keep you from harm. If anything were to happen to you…"

"You got me this far. My mum and dad would be happy, would they?"

His eyes were locked down to the floorboards, as though lost.

"That's… debatable. Even kind words cannot hold much truth."

"… why? They wouldn't?"

He sighed again, finishing with the brush. "They would… be glad that you are alive and safe. And soon, like them, you will be learning your own magical trade. "

She gazed up at him as soon as he finished, sharing an exhilarated smile. At his smile in return, she got up to get her jacket and shoes. Watching her run off, with so much innocence, was slightly painful to the wizard. For now, it was something he allowed. Youth was so fleeting, and she only had it for a short while. That much he knew, at least it was enough for the present time. It was one gift he could allow the only joy and curse in his life. A curse was simply because all this was short-lived, that much he knew…

The time finally came when she believed that her patience well paid off. Today she was going somewhere new and it was all unexplored territory. For the first time, she was so excited that she could barely sit down to read or do anything, right until they needed to depart. While she sported a brown coat, Prince sported the usual black on account that the day had turned out to be quite chilly. It came to her that it was going to be a very long day. Rosie could not be any happier. Outside the door of the home of Spinner's End led straight out, strangely, out to the streets that was quite crowded, even for her Sire's own comfort. At first, it appeared to be a rather brisk walk with him through London once they stepped through this Portkey, oddly among ordinary people. Ordinary had a name if she remembered correctly… Muggles was the common term and they somewhat, as a duo, seemed to fit in among them for only a little time.

LouLou had to remain at the home as they spirited off. Rosie remained in tow of the grim gentleman, rounding a corner. Others passed them by without a thought or glance, right up until they came upon one old little pub and inn; the Leaky Cauldron.

"I hate to ask this but, where is this Alley you've spoken of?" Rosie gave into asking.

"Once again, with the constant prodding," her Sire dryly spoke, with a curve of a smile slightly glowing for a second. "… we are nearly there." he answered her question by opening the door for her.

Upon entering, the spicy scent of ginger and lavender hit the girl in the nose. The pub was tight, old and dark but there was a spirit of freedom in the place, which was quite refreshing to Rosie. As she was keen to looking around, Prince was especially watchful of a few of the characters about the place. It seemed that everyone knew who he and who she was by how they all seized their mingling and had turned their attention onto them.

"Prince!" gasped the bartender all of a sudden. "Orpheus Prince… Such an honor it is~"

"Afternoon," was all that Prince could give, accompanied by a curt nod.

"We have been waiting until her day would come. No doubt, it must be a very proud day for you…"

"Rose Potter?" began among the patrons in the pub.

"It is Rose Potter~!"

Among them was a fidgety little man who was hiding in the shadows who wore almost darkened violet robes with a tightly bound turban of the same exact color atop his head. This was someone Prince began to pressure her to pass by.

_Allow me to introduce you_, was what Rosie heard from Prince. It was a silent thought that she knew was only meant for her to know. Why couldn't she speak to~ All of sudden, as they neared the man, her right arm began to burn slightly. She stood confused when this strange man stood in front of them. Prince had her by the hand while kept himself somewhat between her and this stranger.

"P-P-Potter! Wh-wh-what a pleasure it… it is!"

Rosie was close to asking a basic question as to how he knew about her but kept herself quiet. She looked up at her guardian who had this air about him that the stranger did not take kindly to. Like the shaky coward he was, he took a step back from the fellow wizard. The girl did get back vibes from this man as well. Something was not right and she knew that Prince knew that her scar was burning again.

"Orph-Orpheus- do ex-excuse me,"

"You can relax, professor. We're out of work for the time being." Prince was as calm and as cool as a creak in spring. "I am only accompanying my ward in her venture to prepare for her first year. Miss Rose, do say hello to your… new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell."

She was given the let go and shared a smile. Even to offer her hand for him to shake. It was something the strange little man refused. "Erm, y-yes, an honor, Miss Potter, to have this chance. Of course, it would n-not be too hard for you, huh, P-Potter?"

At Prince's unreadable expression, she could tell he was on edge, and so was she. Those lessons were paying off and this was one outing. Giving a silent farewell, the two were let off. Rosie fought the temptation to look back but she was very glad to know that she was not the only one getting bad feelings.

"He's one of my teachers…?"

"Your only worry is to keep with your studies, young lady and no more than that." was all he said on the matter as he took his wand out before they entered into what looked like a broom closet.


	6. Diagon Alley

_After that long night when she fell so devastatingly ill, the day came when all the treatments that were put forward were beginning to finish their work. It made Rosie remain in an enchanted sleep for who knew how long, but it made her break her fever eventually. But it left her feeling heavy and her emotions ran high. Yet, waking up warm and still was not to be taken for granted._

_Soon enough, the girl began to open her eyes to someone sitting still by her side. She felt someone gingerly rub along her neck and back. Rosie felt sore, all over, justly exhausted from coughing and still overcome by her guardian's potion, that was gradually letting off. She locked her sleepy green eyes with still black ones, with the black slightly softening._

_A hand cupped her head as she tried to make out what had happened. She was glad that she wasn't alone._

_"… s-sir-" she croaked.  
"Hush now." was the lowly reply. "You are only reacting to Dreamless. You are all right now."  
In the way she was, she placed her hand over his upon realizing and remembering that she was sick. Barely noticing that her eyes were watering, she looked him in the eye once more. Not once did he pull his gaze elsewhere. With her emotions feeling so strong, something slipped from her lips… that was ultimately aimed at the guardian._

_"… I love you." she uttered, in a voice so tiny and weak.  
At first, Prince did not seem to react to those words, but something lit up in those eyes after a moment. The wind pushed the window open slightly, taking his attention from her for only a second. LouLou was present and magically had it shut and locked tight, with the curtain sweeping shut to darken the room more. With that, Prince got up from Rosie's side on the bed, but before he would leave, he leaned down over her, having this rare calm over his palor.  
"You rest now." he quietly spoke. "You silly girl."  
As soon as he uttered those words, there was the gentle thinning of his lips that indicated a tender smile.  
Rosie weakly smiled back, taking this closely in her little heart. The true response she accepted was how tight he squeezed her hand. Taking his lit wand from the bedside table, Prince quietly left the room… with the door open, no doubt._

**

Prince was never one to just show much, but she knew what made him angry or accepting of certain things. He conditioned so much that she followed a set of rules like clockwork at home.

~ Rose Potter never called him 'father' or any name of that nature ~  
(for he did not feel it appropriate and he believed that to be… too personal for their true plight, so he preferred to just remain as her chosen guardian - As 'sir' or Prince.)

~ She was never told his real name and that could be because of the dangers she was almost aware of. Bad witches and wizards did exist. People called him Prince or Orpheus, but neither of these were his true names.

~ Leaving the house alone for any reason was strictly forbidden and heavily punished.  
(Punishments were always physical work, such as housekeeping, partial of the day or all day. Prince had never used physical punishments.)

~ Legilimency was only meant for them alone, and no one else. This gift let her in on emotions her guardian felt. He could tell if she would use it on other people.

These rules may have been slight but they were tough to follow sometimes. Although, Rosie did feel intense gratitude and love towards Prince. From him, she could tell that he loved her too, but for deep reasons, it was hard for him to say it. Knowing how he worked, she never pressured him. She could tell if he was worried or uneasy and it wasn't his facial expressions that told her of them. It was little actions Prince did, as slight as they seemed to be. They were likened to cues, if that was the correct term. Such as the way he kept himself between her and that other professor prior. Rosie had to trust what Prince said, but nonetheless, she was a little unnerved, sticking to her guardian's side, like glue. Prince glanced at her slightly, prior to taking his wand out.

"They knew my name… and yours." the girl stated, with a question in mind.

"Silence," he drawled, warningly at her before he tapped along this old brick wall, in a specific order. "There is a fine line between us and this new world that you are about to know. Remember what I told you. There will be others you will come across. Only speak to those I deem worthy."

Rosie shrunk a little. "Oh… Why, yes, sir."

Prince ended the conversation there before something miraculous to the girl began to unfold. The two took a single step back as the brick wall shockingly began to move. Following his lead, she stood back and watched each brick begin to roll in a sideways fashion, rolling aside like tumbling rocks until finally, they stood in front of an archway. This arch led out into a narrow street that was bustling even more so than in the London streets outside. Stepping upon some ancient cobblestone, Rosie gawked at the uneven road that had so many odd shops and vendors from each side. The buildings were mixed up in different sizes and colors and the small street led on endlessly to a great white and crooked building seeking to meet them exactly at the other end. All about them were witches and wizards abroad just like them. They were shopping and mingling, just the same, all enjoying the day.

Oh, how Rosie wished to run and look inside all of these windows. Knowing the usual regulations, she stuck as close as could be. But her eyes were as wide as moons, honestly feeling fairly overwhelmed by how crowded it was. It was a little too much for one sitting for the girl. Homelife was tragically boring compared to this, so this was something beyond anything she really knew about. Holding Prince's words back home to heart, as much as she wanted to look around and explore. This place was stunningly beautiful!

Behold, there was someone else that she needed to meet. This time it was entirely intentional. On the far end of the narrow street, by the massive bank, Gringotts, stood a mighty oaf of a man. He towered above everyone about, including them. He was a mountain to her, so naturally, she almost hid behind Prince. Her eyes went wide the moment he turned around to them, much to Prince's own dismay.

"Professor Prince!" spoke up the Giant, who looked so giddy at the sight of the two, although Prince's expression spoke otherwise. "About time you've come~ I was beginnin' to worry!"

"A preciously rare occasion, isn't it, Keeper of Keys?" Prince nonchalantly replied, which was his way of greeting the Giant.

The Giant only chuckled, warmly before setting his sights on the child beside the wizard. At Prince's beckoning stare, the girl gathered her bravery and stepped out from behind him.

"If I weren't here to see for m'self~ Why, isn't this li'l Rose herself, aye?"

"H-Hello, sir…" Rosie smiled up at the Giant, still needing to crane her neck to look up at him.

"My~ I haven't seen ya since y'was a li'l one, lady an' by the looks of it, y've been kept very well."

Prince rose a sharp brow at this new character as Rosie took a small step closer, even more curious than before. This one felt completely safe compared to meeting Quirrell. It would seem that this new sort was an exception…

"You do seem a little familiar to me…" Rosie added, with the tilt of her head. She found it odd that she did find him familiar.

"Name is Rubeus Hagrid! Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts, m'lady. The v'ry work place of your father's, no doubt 'bout that! Y'must be might eager—"

"I am, sir, I really am~" she bounced a little. "I've never been to Diagon Alley before…"

Prince looked on in silence as the two mingled, not seeming very taken by the conversation at all but he had a trust in the Gamekeeper. A trust made years ago, something Rosie wasn't yet aware of.

"In a manner o' speakin', if your Sire be willin', if y'would like a li'l tour of the place if you are achin'?"

As much as she was deeply hopeful, Rosie was still doubtful if asking would not be a mistake. Or would it be…? She glanced at her guardian who had his eyes locked on something in the distance… or someone, for only a moment before returning his attention to her begging eyes. Even with that, it seemed to have made no difference.

"Time is of the essence, wouldn't you agree, Master Hagrid?" was the dry challenge. "It's of great importance that she acquires a visit to Ollivander's by the end of the day. If that is, in fact, managable for you?"

To Rosie, Hagrid did not take that dry suggestion too personally but he shifted with slight unease at Prince's stare.

"O'course, it would be, professor~"

"… very well." Prince seemed impassive after an eternal moment of silence. Without needing to look, he took a coin purse out that held a set of Galleons and set it into Hagrid's palm. There was one errand that he needed to attend to. Something he couldn't trifle the poor girl with.

Rosie's mouth fell slightly agape at the answer, that he was actually going to let her almost do something without his constant scrutiny. Short lived, it might be, but she couldn't feel any happier.

"On one condition," he then said, sporting what seemed like a darker tone. She knew there was a catch. He lifted her chin just slight in order to look her in the eye. "… remain by his side and his side only. Speak to no one else except the shopkeepers. Need I say more?"

It felt like Spinner's End, all over again. Not a feeling she cared about much, but she knew the rules, or else … it was a demerit. Making sure she kept eye contact with her stern guardian, she deeply nodded in response. If she did anything beside what he said, he would find out if she let her thoughts run back and forth. He was crafty like that… From his jacket pocket, he took out the list of class necessities and set it in her hand, while never taking his eyes off hers.

"No, sir… I understand. I promise." she responded. All she got a sharpened brow arched at her before he soon settled back.

"Considering this being a rather rare occurence, should you set one foot out of line, I shall know. I will go pay a little visit to Gringotts. In an hour's time, I will see both of you at Flourish and Blotts. Do not dawdle." he spoke before taking his glare onto Hagrid.

"Y'can rely on that, professor. We will be there before ya say Bowtruckle!"

This was a rare moment though. Rosie was always under careful watch, never allowed to leave the home through the hours, because Spinner's End happened to be a very dodgy place (besides being gloomy), after some news that she overheard from her window from neighbors. As soon as Prince had swept off, Rosie tried to gather her thoughts for a moment or two. While being genuinely excited, Rosie nearly wanted to jump with this day being the best she had in a long time. Yet something was on her mind, as soon as Prince was out of earshot, Rosie sighed.

"I've never been this far from home before…" she admitted, aloud.

"Oi, there… All is well, no doubt." Hagrid replied. "Knowing his way, he be lookin' out for the best."

"Prince is… whenever someone new ever came to Spinner's End, I wasn't supposed to greet them. I always had to stay in my bedroom until they've gone."

"Well, in his defense, he has good reason. You are very special. He and I have a bit of history. A suprise that migh' be, aye? Come. Best be off… He has the whole outing planned, no doubt."

"Yeah, as always…" Rosie began to follow Hagrid back down the tight stony road. "How does he know you so well…? When we got here, there was someone he really didn't want me to speak to…"

"When you was but a tot, li'l lady. Knew him since he was a student at Hogwarts. Just like you. Granted, it was a rather dodgy time for the poor lad. But, I may be sayin' too much~""

"Oh…" Rosie responded, feeling a little chill down her spine after hearing that. "Yes, m-maybe."

Rosie was used to Prince's usual dark moods and she did realize early on that he was always a relatively sad man, ever since she was small. It was to the point where it was just a subject that had to remain secret. She dared not speak a thing even to a friend of his. Her parents were killed, with little to no reason and Prince was always there, for as long as she could remember.

"Y-yes, erm… Oh yes! My wand…" she quickly changed the subject before she got misty eyed at the memories. "He will have my neck if we don't get it at this rate~" she joked. "Although, I never thought I would get one of my own." she finally smiled.

"Then this be a happy day for ya 'cause here we are~ Ollivander's! Ain't no better place to find a wand to call yer own!"

Rosie blinked in surprise when they now stood in front of an old little shop that had a sign so ancient that she could barely read it in the sunlight. Before she could even consider stepping onto the stepway, Rosie was bombarded by even more voices that tugged at her own wonder and curiosity. Only by a glance, she spotted a group of others who were clearly an entire family, of pure red heads as they all clambered at once at the bookstore at the other side. Flourish and Blotts, it was… Rosie wasn't aware at first when one of these red heads tripped themselves right by her on the tiny curb when two other guffawed at him as they passed by.

"Sorry!" the ginger shied off, fixing his thick cloak all over again before dashing off to join the rest.


	7. Bad News

_"Guard your heart, my boy. One day, it will be vital. Do not let the past play any part in your decisions."_

_"What do you know of what lies in my heart, Albus…? Of what's left of it…?"_

_"… I know I may never earn your forgiveness, Severus. But please, please know that you are now more than who you were as a student of mine. Please, if you cannot find it in yourself to forgive me, then at least acknowledge that you have a future. A future far greater than my own."_

**

It was a curse to him that he would remember all these blasted memories yet, he could not find himself coming close to being merciful towards his former mentor, despite the grooming sentiment. Where respect was also due, as a wizard of his own ranking, having that allegiance was something of a blessing. So far, anyway He hadn't much of a choice. In a way, Prince did eventually reluctantly chose to go beyond the present, towards the future, but it was not for himself.

Prince was always one who once was trapped down on a dark path, that was until his own soul got tangled by a Love Bond. Truly, that was something beyond his control, no matter how practiced he was as a well-respected sorcerer. When it came to such ancient magic, one resided in a blood bond while the other resided in loved ones alone, something he neither expected.

Being posted at the only Wizarding School in Scotland, he had done things that he did not prefer to do, besides teaching children a grand amount of skill that would be equivalent to teaching a Muggle on how to use a bloody gun. Not only was he personally responsible for that, but he was entrusted with something… much more crucial…

Beyond the road passing the great bank, the cloaked shadow swept through with such profound purpose that no one even dared stand in his way. This was not something that was considered as the norm for him, nor did he enjoy any minute of it. The Tale had only had just begun, from very day she was entrusted to him, of all people. Among some self-loathing clinging to whatever was left of his husk of a heart, Prince, as he was known by through the rough decade, was more painful to his own soul than how he previously believed. It had to be done though… for her sake.

For Rose's sake.

There was so much she did not know, things she did not realize or understand. These were truths that had to remain in hiding. There were things that she was not prepared yet to see. Her level in Legilimency was still weak compared to how strong he desired her to be. The temptation to truly push her to end up beginning to know of Occlumency was strong, yet it was too soon, as she was still too young. Her mind alone was still in the process of maturing, so he had to be ginger with those lessons and scheduled them as such just to be sure she was never pushed to pure exhaustion of her own mental defenses. It was a learned skill that had to take years to accomplish. While that resided in the forefront of his mind, Prince was already halfway passed Gringotts. Upon this one narrow alleyway, he flourished his way in, unlocking an old wood door with a silent spell prior to entering through it.

As many innocents proceeded to shop and mingle without care, something else was silently on the rise. The establishment he entered in question happened to be among one of the inns, that blended well into the Muggle streets due to a charm. The place was dank, old, rickety but something held it up somehow. Within the one room he was aiming to arrive at, there was a random group of witches and wizards, quietly speaking among themselves.

"If any more of these keep happening, our world will be exposed!" spat one wizard, whose beard was so long that it brushed along the table as he leaned over it in argument.

One of them happened to be an elderly witch, who stood regally among the rest, her attire sparkling emerald and gold, with a pointed hat sat upon her crown silenced the room with little effort, well aware that their Keeper was well on his way. He only stepped into the light, just slightly. That was when everyone went silent. Like a shadow, it was Prince who happened into the gathering, not needing to state a single thing. Each and everyone here knew exactly who he was.

It was the emerald witch who greeted him, fairly, whilst the others seemed to keep their distance. Frankly, one scarred, almost frail-looking man in the back looked on, with divine worry.

"Prince…" the bearded one's hazel eyes widened upon realizing that his counter had been overheard.

"Why thank you, Pixley. That was very reassuring," Prince's silky tone stole the sound away from the room. "It is often that you are the one raving about the next headline from the Daily Prophet." was the snide remark that led the bearded man to seat himself in humiliation.

"I meant no disrespect. It is only that there was another raid," Pixley replied.

"I am very well aware of that." Prince was brisk with his words, which was enough to keep the room frozen. After a moment, he looked thoughtful. "Now as I recall, despite what has been stated in bold lettering, was there any untouched proof that what is read between those scattered lines is undoubtedly true?" Prince brought forth a test for these individuals.

From his own experience, the truth was worse than what was stated.

"How can any of us rely on what the Ministry has to say while their intent of preservation remains to be tearing at the seams?" he spoke again, a sharpened brow risen. "We mustn't confuse our cause to line up with theirs, especially that the Muggle world is now… involved."

"We have been recruiting as requested but many are too frightened to even consider. Sir, there isn't enough of us to prevent these assaults." Pixley replied, respectfully.

"13 Muggle families have been recorded by the Ministry, but the truth of the matter is that there were actually 20 murders recorded, 7 of which have happened within the United States of America." the emerald elder spoke up for the first time during this meeting. That was the horrible news of the day, apparently. The elderly woman continued. "… each left with no trauma or laceration on their person."

Now this was the reason his presence was called for. For the past decade under the cover of secrecy, Prince was in the middle of a silent war. One that not only involved the Wizarding World, but involved the Muggle World as well, equally. Corruption was no stranger when it came to the British Ministry, not including the whole truth, completely ignoring the possible outreach to other countries. When Prince fully heard the scale of these murders by the witch beside him, his demeanor darkened even more than before.

Of course, this news would be far worse if the little help he had done their best. Prince happened to know the answer… It was someone he had known for many a year, after all many known Death Eaters were imprisoned within Azkaban currently.

"… him." he spoke, darkly. His realization spoken aloud had made the entire room gasp.

"If this grows, we will all be vulnerable~" Pixley foolishly spoke up. He got a deathly sharp glare from Prince. "Whoever this is, they come in so quickly— Apparating from dawn to dusk, you set the bar too high for your own numbers…" he failed to lessen the tension.

"Well, am I asking too much…?" Prince held a vicious sneer. "When You-Know-Who has many options of persuasion among his numbers, then kills them when they so much as sneeze without his say so, yet you have to audacity tell me that I set the bar too high?" Prince stated, coolly.

"Pixley means no disrespect." came the voice of the emerald woman came to be by Prince's side, but he didn't even move his locked eyes towards her voice. "I am sure he did not mean to insult our cause."

Prince proceeded to ignore her.

"While I remain posted with high regard at the only magical school on the mainland, protecting the one thing the blaggard wants, you remain lazed about in London, herding Muggles rather than protecting them. Suppose it's your family next time…?" Prince boldly brought up, standing more profound. "What is your excuse that these innocents turn up dead, without cause or reason among muggles when our enemy is simply throwing a tantrum?"

"Sir, forgive me…"

"To mend this mistake, I will assign Minerva to be in control of the fae… Apparently, you are too incompetent to handle the task." Prince said, in need to step things up a notch. The emerald woman nodded slowly, in worry and respect in this decision.

"Thank you, I-I will not speak so again."

"… I am nothing like Riddle." he reminded, not only Pixley but each and everyone in the room. "As the enemy slithers we must always be ready to set the traps. I fear… that a grand many of you are not taking these killings seriously. I color myself greatly disappointed."

After a long glare at his shrunken group, Prince then briskly added. "The Potter child is soon to arrive at Hogwarts."

"The Girl Who Lived!?" sputtered someone from the back end.

"She has been missing!"

Minerva strengthened the Silencing charm on the door more firmly before looking Prince in his obsidian eyes.

"Are you certain it is wise to bring her to your post, Severus…?" she whispered to her ally who looked stark.

"Granted, Minerva, I am as thrilled as you are," was the dull reply. "It is Albus's doing, she is to be taught to be among us. I cannot hide her away for much longer."

Minerva heard a touch of sorrow in Prince's deep voice, and hence why her eyes watered a little. Prince continued…

"She has become of age, but I implore, all of you, if one word slips out to the Ministry of her whereabouts, I will be forced to deal with betrayers accordingly. She lives without a track but with a love bond. As long as I live, she cannot be touched by Dark Magic. So her name must always, ALWAYS be silent. I will need as many powerful wands possible to make sure she is ready should Riddle ever achieve a physical form. In that event, our mission remains the same,"

"… Prince." said a little woman from the other end of the table. "… what should we do should the Ministry ever do discover her?"

"That would be… regrettable." Prince dryly replied in some hidden anger.

Now that his point was made known, he stood back, with his mind heavily guarded after setting intense emotions aside. "Now, I trust you all remember your posts. Minerva and I will continue to recruit, for the time being, as we keep watch of Riddle's patchwork. These murders must be stopped… The very next time I am summoned, I do not… I do NOT want to hear another utter about the murders. I am well aware of our friend's handiwork, day by day. If I am summoned, I request to hear only of progress. Am I clear to you?"

"Yes, Sir Prince…" came the group's humble reply before they began to mutter, worriedly.

"As for you, Pixley, there will be a little bird following you, to make doubly sure that there ISN'T a next time."

"… you have my word,"

As they silently dispersed and disapparated to and fro, it was soon just him and Minerva. The last one leaving was a frail looking scarred man, but soon the room was entirely empty. Minerva was panicking while Prince only casually regarded her, despite this news being given.

"I do not know how we are going to keep this, Severus. And now, Potter is in the mix…"

"She was always a part of this, McGonagall. At this point, none of us have a choice…" was the gloomy response. "Had the Dursley's been her caretakers, the Death Eaters would have scored years ago."

"I have never questioned the best of you, Severus." she touched him on the arm, his left one where a certain mark remained. For a moment, Prince kept his gaze on hers before his lips tightened and he subtly moved his arm away, fixing his coat. He lamely hummed.

"Now you're kissing up." he snarked as he turned to the doorway. That remark didn't discourage her.

"Well, where is she now…?" McGonagall whispered as she promptly followed him.

"She is in the hands of the Grounds Keeper."

"Oh, thank goodness!"

"I suppose the Half-Giant had proven himself enough…" Prince begrudgingly added, almost a little too proud to admit that Hagrid was fiercely loyal, ever since that horrible night and long before then.

"That would about do it then. No doubt, she has learned from one of the best~" Mcgonagall unintentionally complimented as he proceeded to open the last door for her.

"How dare you." he sneered, naturally allowing her to go out first.  
"Well then, Orpheus Prince," she knowingly bid him a farewell. "I shall see you Saturday next, at the Sorting."

Silent, he nodded back to her. In the blink of an eye, she turned and shrunk down quick into the form of a striped feline, walking with full purpose out into the street, that led back to Diagon Alley.


	8. Just One Other

While Hagrid, (the Giant her guardian strangely trusted so much, it would seem. It would be quite a story to hear later on) awaited just outside the shop as she cautiously stepped inside the overly quiet place, with the coin purse in hand. It was a tiny, old… dusty little shop that was piled up to the ceilings with a seemingly endless amount of long boxes, all deemed with a number or name on them as if they were library books. Suddenly being thrown into such quiet, Rosie felt just a little awkward. She wasn't sure if anyone was here or… if she even stepped into the correct establishment.

Of course, something within her could tell that someone was about in here, somewhere. Being able to tell if another mind was near, it was easy to do on the fly. She had to stop herself as she stepped inside.

Something rolled on rickety wheels, and to her surprise, someone happened to be in one of the tall rows. Giving a jump, she locked her gaze on a strange man who seemed to gleam at her from the side of a rolling ladder. During that moment, the lass gave a sudden squeak at the surprise, but it was a bit of a relief to know that she wasn't the only one here.

This was an old little man, who seemed to be just as ancient and dusty as the shop itself. As this moment drew on, the dusty haired tabby happened by and peered through the window for a moment.

"Here, here now," began to frail man with a smile as wide as a Cheshire Cat's. "I was wondering when I would be finally seeing you, my dear."

Rosie felt a little unsettled at those words.

"… do you know me, sir?" she asked, feeling brave.

"It is not the matter of knowing every face who enters, but it is a tender thought, knowing that he would eventually bring you here, despite circumstances."

"You.. you mean my Sire? Do you know him?"

"Indeed!" the Shopkeeper, Ollivander began to browse through the next row of endless boxes. "I remember the day when he came in here to buy his first wand. As did your parents, for theirs."

Rosie silenced herself for a moment as the stranger searched, wrapping her mind around the possibility that the world was smaller than she thought. Even in a world as wondrous to behold as this… It was a little unnerving that people knew her more than she did herself, apparently. It was a little too much to take in. Unaware of the eavesdropper, Rosie did herself the favor of countering what the old man said.

"Begging your pardon, sir? I am rather new here and this place, in general, but how long have you been here?" she asked.

"You would be fairly surprised, dear one. Many have come and gone as I appear to linger. You will find many surprises and frights while on your way~ Ah!" he stopped midsentence as one box, in particular, had stolen his attention. "Dragon heartstring, birch," he muttered while coming towards the front desk. With a shaky wrinkled hand, he handed her a long wooden piece that was almost a milky white. Curious, she took it.

What on earth did he mean by… Dragon Heartstring…? During her wandering, his voice shocked her back to earth.

"Well? Give it a wave!"

She jumped and did so, a little too softly she thought. Something broke loose as she did so, sending a flock of boxes come barrelling down in unison, almost hard enough to knock the ladder sideways. In shock at this, she dropped the wand and scrambled to pick up.

"Sorry, sorry!" she panicked, but the man was shockingly passive.

"Hmm…" he hummed before retreating to the aisle again, in search for another.

Shaky, Rosie put the birch one back onto the desk before he brought another one. This was deep brown, slightly askew with a neat wood pattern that reminded her of Spinner's End a little bit. Just like before, she waved it, with a little more movement this time. A vase went flying to nowhere in particular, flinging to one side of the shop, crashing into a set of books.

"No, no no! Definitely not!"

"… He's not going to let me live this down," she uttered to herself, as she stood wide-eyed at the crooked wand. Again, this storekeeper just studied her closely for a second. A good, elongated stare before he slowly retreated into the aisle once more.

"I wonder…" his crackly old voice drew on, as quiet as the wind.

Rosie only tried to peer over to see what he was doing, but after an annoyingly long moment, he finally returned to where she stood. He took another one out of a box and slowly, in the shaking hand, he gave her a certain wand as if it was made of glass. Confused, she carefully took it. The moment her fingers surrounded and gripped the wood, she felt something, like an energy flow through her. A rush of air flew about her, as if calling her… For a moment, feeling slightly afraid, she was almost tempted to place it back. Yet, for some strange reason, she found that she did not even want to give it back.

"Curious. Very… curious." the old man finally spoke, eerily, at least to her it sounded so.

She blinked, not feeling very fond of those words.

"Pardon, sir…?"

"The wand chooses the witch or wizard. It is only curious to me, dear child, that the Phoenix feather that resides in this wand, gave another. Just one other. If I am not mistaken, my dear, that other feather given resides in the one wand that bestowed upon you a deadly mark."

Rosie's heart made a leap, naturally clutching her right arm for a moment. "I… then… it must not be the right one for me…" she stated, proceeding to put it back down. She knew the truth of her parents and why she had this mark, to begin with. Ollivander on the other hand, gently stopped her, sighting the distress in the girl.

"Oh, come now, come now, it is not what you may believe."

"Then… who owned that wand?" she shakily asked.

"Oh, we do not speak his name. But heed these words, my dear, we can expect great things from you. What you must know now, is what you will choose along your path will play a crucial part." he wisely stated, warm. "For I can tell, that you hold something powerful, even more powerful than his own. Both of you have."

"Both of us…?" Rosie was completely caught off guard by those words. He did not just mean she and Prince, did he? She swallowed, deeply, looking at the wand again. There was something deeply drawing about it and once again, she took it in hand.

"He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was among many who did great things. TERRIBLE. But great. He had taken a ghastly path, the one your Sire nearly took in his youth."  
**

Hagrid soon came round, with something special in mind, to serve as a birthday gift. There was this one owl at the window. A small burrowing one who wished very much to be free of his cage. This little one seemed to fit right for the girl's likeness. Spry and wide-eyed to the world about him. Among one the things listed, this would make her Hogwarts years very interesting, to say the least. The little one was so giddy about being taken out of the shop that he started fluttering about his cage. It was something Rosie least expected after she came out of Ollivander's after purchasing her wand, the haunting conversation still echoing in her mind.

Her face lit right up when she saw the tiny owl, her green eyes sparkling.

"Oh!" she cooed when the little burrower playfully nibbled at her fingers through the bars. "It's so cute~"

"He be yours, lass!"

"… huh?"

"A little gift from me t'you, happy birthday, lassie…" Hagrid warmly stated as she interacted with the little bird. "Thar ye go~"

"Hi, little guy~" she sweetly greeted the excited owl. "He's so peppy, Hagrid!" she smiled with thanks to him. "I think… I think I'll name him Felix."

"Felix, aye? Why that's a fine one for 'im!"

"You think? He reminds me of one of Prince's potions I read about…" Rosie mentioned. "A little lucky one, aren't you, Felix?"


	9. Flourish and Blotts

Rosie… She was very much unaware of what was truly happening today but one thing caught her eye as she stayed by Hagrid, as she was told. It was the Prophet again and some magical folk were gawking at it, to and fro. As she learned from her own experience was the fact that it was frankly overrated at best. Seeing that had gotten a wand, Rosie's mind went back to her livelihood thinking on how strict it was going to get when Prince would soon return. Shaking all the worry of the news from her mind, Rosie gazed up, spotting the sign of the little bookshop, Flourish and Blotts.

In all honesty, her stomach dropped almost a mile, not in fear, but his approval meant the world to her. She only wished that what she had witnessed with her wand would not come up in future lessons, unsure if it would be upsetting or not.

The stroll may have been short but it certainly seemed long to her because of her natural brooding. She had learned from the best in that regard. The shop itself was just as tight as she predicted, with many literature pieces stacked high along the walls, kissing the high ceiling like trees. Among the skies, before they entered, there was a flock of ravens soaring past, one of which came over the buildings with ease. Paying them no mind, however, Rosie's only worry was not meeting her Sire's demand. Perhaps, she was overthinking…? One distracting thought, gladly, was how irritatingly small the shop itself was, compared to the wand shop. One other thing was how packed it was, on the first floor, no doubt.

"Anythin' the matter, lass?" Hagrid asked her, eyeing her a bit as she had her eyes locked on her new wand.

"It's silly, really. People know me more than I do myself, and… I'm feeling a little on edge about it."

After a moment, Rosie saw a black form dodge from her sights on the second floor which screamed familiarity to the girl. Feathery and swift, she was tempted to follow it, slowly scaling the stairway, away from the crowd. Hagrid though, almost thought he lost track of his charge, soon seeing her go upstairs towards what it would seem to be the restricted section. The moment Rosie saw the ebony frock, she knew who it was. The man loomed out from an aisle, flipping through a couple pages of one of the books he had chosen, checking if it was the proper one. His expression was unreadable, which was the norm for the girl.

"Sir, I hope we weren't gone for too long,"

"I never said that you were." was the dry response. The book was snapped shut and he proceeded to hand it to her ~ the title being Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger. "Do not expect this particular shop to keep everything in sight. This author is an absolute idiot, however, it should be a decent beginning. If I had my way, I would make my own recommendation."

As if Prince could sound any less bored out of his mind as he handed her the book, which only made her crack a sneer. Hagrid, on the other hand, decided to pay a visit, the floorboards tempted to crack beneath him. Prince seemed to pay him no mind, but Rosie gleamed at him for a second.

"When you used to let me do the simplest ones with you, making pepper ups, you'd actually chuckle when I blew one up…" she fondly said, whose words seemed to stir something small in her Guardian. His emotionless side glance did not hinder her moment of glee.

"Is that possible, wot?" Hagrid had the courage to speak. Prince regarded him, sourly.

"We are rarely granted fleeting chances of simple frivolity. Miss Rose, be so kind as to making yourself useful and begin your search for Magical Theory by Aldabert Waffing." he told her outright.

Her smile lessened but the gleam in her eye remained as she obeyed, heading deeper into the aisle, leaving the two magical men with their own for a moment. Hagrid earned a basically scornful look from Prince before pressed on to a more private corner of the second floor of the shop, despite Hagrid giving a spirited scoff.

"Enjoying ourselves, are we?" Prince challenged.

"I never though' I'd see the day."

Prince looked cold, but deep down he too believed that things were kept solid despite the protections and towering dangers through those long years since the rescue. "You know as well as I that his decisions are absolute. Even if we do not see eye to eye on certain aspects, at least he is trusting enough to lend me partial control." Prince spoke, while scimming through another old text prior to placing it back.

"Aye, I do." Hagrid sounded deeply solemn for the very first time. He stayed close as Prince was keeping a close eye on the searching child down the way, even while she was chit-chatting with other children her same age. "Bein' among the finest sorcerer and teacher, to boot, I be certain o' that. She trusts ya, all the same—"

"Muffliato…"

Prince winced in a way as he cast a silent charm, the moment he caught Rosie's eye for a split second. It was a look laced with just a hint of worry flashing in his obsidian eyes.

"…very well. If you are so inclined to believe that is so, I now wish to bestow upon you… a task. I am personally very contrite that the year to become especially regulated. Knowing Albus is overcome with trust for most of the staff, regrettably… I will need someone with a natural rapport with our students. Miss Rose and her… future circle, especially."

From Hagrid's experience, this was quite a step because Prince did not have much hope for many, not even in himself sometimes, as proven since his youth. Hagrid had a tremendous amount of respect for Hogwarts most talented and the sternest teachers to date. Knowing all the possible things besides the matters of the school over the man's shoulders, there was more to the Tale than that. Hagrid, among a manner of creatures, great and small, that all clambered toward the cause this once timid wizard was persuing. There was an inclination that something had gone down today, of seriousness, being the cause of this wary air over the wizard, especially of the well-being of his magically adopted. For good reason and it was despite the hidden truths of the past.

"Are you willing, good friend?"

As that simple question was spoken in a soft purr, yet it held a hidden trust which remained unheard of by the souls around them. There was as though a certain static had filled the room, a sign that a wizard's own magic was at its strongest.

"Y'speak as if I be doubtin' myself. O'course, I shall, Prince." Hagrid richly replied.

"I do not trust easily, Hagrid, I suggest you take this as an honor. Miss Rose does not yet realize how truly important her life is. She will need as much support as possible as soon as she sets foot on the grounds. Those eyes had only seen the dank and lowly confinements of an old Muggle residence. A far cry from her ever having to meet our alternate choice… I couldn't bear." Prince expressionlessly stated as he peered past a bookcase, keeping the lass under his quiet scrutiny. So did Hagrid. "You will accompany her to King's Cross in the coming week, so she can be introduced with her classmates. I shall send you an owl in the next day or so."

"It would be an honor to, Sev. "

Prince's rose a brow at the old name before continuing.

"The Headmaster and I have a few important things to discuss before we begin the term. With circumstances being mysterious as of late, it is crucial to keep in mind that a new name has been registered to the Ministry on this day. As the child in . . . question has been reported vanished, besides the Potters have been reported perished. As a whole. As such, she is to be known by another name, as an orphan, magically bound by Magical Law as my ward. This is a subject that I must discuss with her later. The little fawn can barely handle a nightmare on a decent moon… That old coot of a Headmaster almost had his wish granted to take the duty upon himself but I refused to allow it, even stretching as far as which House she would be sorted in. I have no bloody interest in any of the Houses."

"Surely, codswallop, Sev! Y'know, clear, that he means goo' will,"

"That remains in the air for debate, Rubeus. The black mark on my record had taken a time to be cleared and thus far I do not plan to have Hogwarts, of all places, fall back into ruin. No risk is worth such, especially when the Girl Who Lived will soon be walking on those grounds. When you arrive to bring her to the station, you will address her as Lyra. Lyra Prince."

"Tha's quite a leap there~ but I's understan'."

"This is a delicate balance to keep," Prince warned, solemn. "… if you would have me. There is a lot to look out for. A few knew her true name. There is one in particular."

"This ain't the firs' time, mate."


	10. Lyra

Time, sadly, went along a little too fast for her liking, but no matter, she had never seen so many people about in her life. It came to mind that it was overwhelming to a point, but soon this day began to come to an end. Hagrid was gladly still with them by the end of it. Today was not a day to mingle with others her age, with Prince clearly stating that she will have plenty more chances once she is on her way on the train to Hogwarts.

Simply put, she just had to take his word for it…

All of this talk of this magical school was making Rosie's imagination go on overdrive, especially now that she had a little fidget of an owl to train. Change was sharp in the air and she was so giddy about it, along with the need to head along a little too quickly. That was until she met the eyes of that one fellow red head again, who was waiting, rather impatiently, with his bumbling mother when Rosie came overlooking from the second floor. Shyly, the two waved at each other before she was called back.

"What have I said about your wandering?" Prince asked.

"I'm sorry, but I think I made a friend…"

"Is that so?" he replied, impassive.

"I didn't say my name or anything…" she said, as if defensively.

"Ah. That's a relief." Prince dryly ended it yet did glance at the odd family down below, purchasing their texts as well. "All this mingling will have to wait, little fawn. At least until you are well on your way on board the Express," he stated, matter-of-factly, as he silently pressed her to walk along with him.

Hagrid did his part by helping to pay in their stead with Galleons entrusted to him as the two had to make a silent leave, much to the girl's confusion. She painfully peered back but didn't dare to argue with him. Waiting was the only option… Soon enough, before she had the chance to bid Hagrid farewell, they were off.

"As soon as we arrive home, there is a matter that I must discuss with you, child."

Once again, the walk back home was something surely silent, despite the small motion brought forth to get her new texts all set up upon her bed back at Spinners End, even her new little helper, Felix, whom she was very eager to train as soon as they got home.

Staying to the side of her looming Guardian, her thoughts ran wild with an exhilaration that days were coming where she would be among other children, her own age! Even Prince eventually showed a slight curve of his lip at the mere thought of it, on her behalf.

"How big is Hogwarts?" she asked, playing some hopscotch along the cobblestone by his side.

"It was once a ruin in the Scottish woodlands," Prince replied, knowing that there was no escape from these endless questions. "By magic from its former fathers, it is now a grand castle, capable of housing an entire village within its walls."

"It's a castle!?" Rosie gasped.

"Indeed..." he glanced at her, having a rare gleam in his eye. Was it a star that she suddenly saw?

"I have only read of castles, but I've never been inside one before!"

"Do not become too ecstatic at the thought, little fawn. In a day's time, you will be irritated by the mere size of it."

"No, I will not!" she smirked. "You will see, sir, that I will be on time for every class."

Rosie held her head high with confidence.

"For mine in particular?" he challenged her, with a calm smile.

"Definitely for yours, Professor."

Going down a different route other than what they took to get to Diagon, they soon arrived back in the Muggle streets of London. Fortunately, though, there was still some fresh blue sky left after such a long day of excitement. During the journey, she was a little bothered by what he intended to speak about later. Certainly, she was not in trouble this time, so why all the secrecy? Oh, how she was going to find out very soon.

The home smelled fresh of pure parchment and soil the moment they stepped through one lone doorway beneath a neglected arch. Upon a sudden, they were back home again, all thanks to a brand new Port Key. Once they were in, there came that exact sounds of silent hums and creaks of the floorboards. The lass went on with the usual routine, as if without fail, soon finding a mass of texts all lay on her bed with a case all opened up and ready to be packed up. By her window sat Hagrid's special gift to her; Felix, who sat very happily over her bed frame, quirking his head curiously at her. On her bed below him, there were titles that she had never seen yet when they were back at the Alley. The very ones from her list of requirements, one about Herbs and Fungus, another on Beasts and where to find them. Also, one that truly worried her was The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection. Before she could open the first page, Prince's silky tone called her from downstairs in the study.

"… there is a matter for you and me to discuss~"

"Oh-um, I'm coming!" she called back to the door before tucking the mysterious book into the case.

Coming into the shaded study, there he was, with LouLou dusting without stress anymore. Upon seeing her, Prince inclined his head slightly towards the kitchen where they sat at the very quaint breakfast nook where an old game she always liked to play sat against the wall in a pile. Rosie looked at it wistfully as they sat, remembering another time when she was younger… It was soon after that night when he returned distraughtly. It was a soft occasion when they were both truly enjoying some peace together.

_ It was a Sunday. It was a time when he felt truly safe enough to just wear his simple long sleeve shirt for the day, lazily buttoned._

_There was nothing magical about it, but they played a Muggle game where a train of matched dominos are created in turn, related to the number of dots and colors on each piece. It was called Spinner, ironically enough. Only Rosie liked to play it another way that Prince accepted, as long as she learned certain terms on magic._

_It was one late afternoon when they had their tea. Prince observed with hooded eyes as she placed a domino down on the table as she issued her own turn._

_"Oh,-yes, um… That would make… 8, so now I have 15 points!"_

_"And…?" Prince rose a brow at her. "Your term…?"_

_"Oh yes! Erm, Remembralls! Are, are tools that change color when you have forgotten something."_

_Prince rolled his eyes._

_"… I suppose that is acceptable," he said with a sigh, with a curve in his lip before he chose his domino. A nine dotted in blue before he placed it down, connecting his with her domino of Eight._

_"Very well. Lumos." he began. "It is a charm that illuminates at the tip of the wand, to light your way through cold dark nights. It could prove useful to seek anything or anyone lost and even would help one to read when they refuse to go to sleep at the requested time." he teased a little with thinned lips, soon earning a stifled giggle from her. "I firmly believe that has earned me … 25 points," he stated after scribbling his score down beside hers._

_"You caught me using that once, it shouldn't count-"_

_"Ooh," he quickly retorted before smiling for a second. "…and do not take me for a fool when you wait into the late hours for me. If rest isn't on your mind then I suppose giving you more studying to cure all that warranted boredom, hm?"_

_"Oh, now you're just being mean." she pretended to pout as she picked her next domino._

_"Now, now… Mean is quite a strong term to use in such a fashion. I would like to pride myself as being perfectly structured, to say the very least." Prince stated nonchalantly, plainly eating one half of a tea cookie._

_"If you get to tease me, I have the right to tease you, sir." she playfully said back as she ate the other half._

_He looked almost impressed._

_"Ah~ has the child finally outsmarted the only sorcerer in this household?" was the mocking reply before she felt a rush of warm air blow through her hair after he flicked his wand at her, playfully._

_The two laughed, genuinely happy for once ~ despite how life was serving them both._

All that swam through her head as she sat across from him at the breakfast nook. Times were beginning to change and she was looking forward to it, yet something was amiss. At first, Prince sighed brushing both hands smoothly through his ebony hair, which worried her.

"Is something the matter, sir?" she asked, the mood of the room darkening slight, at least through her eyes.

His coat was off, no cloak to adorn him, but all he had was the normal frock coat buttoned tight and sure and he leaned forward slightly, making eye contact with her, finally.

"A new chapter is about to open up for you." Prince began. "Yet again, it is about time that you should be very much aware of our current situation. Over the years, I spared you from details that you would not understand."

"… is it… Is it why you are gone for so much?"

"To an extent."

Feeling that static overcome the room, she reached over the table and he allowed her to hold his potion calloused hand.

"After today, my dear, you will be under a new name." he began, low-spirited.

Fear jolted through her chest.

"A new name…? Why?"

"For as long as you have been my ward, I have been keeping a series of protections over this very home, hence why no one can enter without my personal authorization. These efforts are done for you. I have fought against the many decisions of other warlocks so that you can remain with me, without waking suspicion of the Ministry. This is your 11th year, child, and I do trust that you can understand the severity of our situation."

Her eyes wanted to water and her question had just been answered, as to why things was as they were before.

"Strange though. I was sure this would be the prospect that once delighted you." Prince thoughtfully said. "The lessons I've given you. The long days of being alone with a maternal elf that I must apologize for. It is my attempt at protecting you from a power that is growing in the world you are about to embark in. It is essential that you and I remain under a new alias, the moment we leave these walls."

"So when you used to leave, you are actually… fighting…?"

"Of a sort." he replied, squeezing her hand.

"Even if with all these changes, a-am I not … who I really am?" she choked, close to tears.

Pain etched across his eyes at hearing that. "Absolutely not, child. A name is simply what others will call you by, a name does not distinguish who you really are. We will not lose what we have now. Remember that. No matter what may happen on the grounds of Hogwarts, always know that you will always have me. I am your teacher and I am your Guardian. A soul keeper in your mother and father's stead. Once you arrive there, everything may seem different on the forefront, but the trust which we both harbor shall remain intact. I will be sure of that."

His words made it all want to pour out, especially when she saw that caring warmth in his eyes again. She got up from her seat and came around the table to him. He held her close with a single arm, hushing softly into her ear with a trace of agony upon his brow.

"I promise you," he whispered as LouLou worriedly looked on. "Lyra…"

A glimmer of hope fluttered within her, and she sighed, feeling all that worry passing away until the wizard soon sang. He sang so softly that she almost misheard.

Expecto Patronum…

A lovely deep blue light fought through her eyelids, begging her to open them and there, standing close, was a brilliant specter in the shape of a lovely, graceful doe. At first, the doe trotted about the study, looking about before looking toward the girl and the wizard. The child held her hand out to her, soothingly moving her fingers through the doe's wispy form when she came to her reach. She was so bright and warm to Lyra Prince that she knew that things would certainly be all right. She should not be afraid.


	11. First Branching

_"There will be a point in your lives that he will find her-"_

_"Don't!" Severus broke off the elder. "Don't you dare say that she belongs to him~ Just as I once was — No! For once in this brilliant life, I am not living on your word, nor anyone else's. My life had always been hung on a string and because of that I lost the one true friendship I've had… all because that you plainly turned your head to ignore what was happening directly under your nose!"_

_"Severus… Your soul is inflamed," Dumbledore shakily sighed, coming around his desk toward the livid Potions Master who kept his left arm hidden beneath his cloak._

_"Headmaster." Severus addressed with his dark eyes sharp and glittering. "You intended to throw her on the doorstep of the woman who detests the very mention of magical blood. Her husband, even more so… They would have butchered her to the point of her becoming an Obscurial."_

_"Being her only blood relatives, protection would have been set over the home's vicinity. Not much gain in that. You and I have never seen eye to eye and that is fairly understandable, Severus. Your anger is, to be fair, justified. Your passion and vigor had grown stronger since you have broken away, thus opening up to a whole new possibility that I cannot battle. "_

_"What has been created between her and I is strictly not at your disposal to use for the 'Greater Good', Albus." Severus remained steadfast. "I will never allow it… We. Belong. To. No one."_

_No One~_

*

Names felt just as powerful as spells and it was a concept that plagued her dreams that night with yet another vision. One where her guardian's voice was livid and dangerous… Once again, she wasn't able to see anything, which was the one thing she hated in these dreams. This time, it was in the middle of the night and she found her heart pounding too hard for her to fall back to sleep, so she got out of her bed. Careful to not make noise, Lyra (as she had to keep reminding herself) went to Prince's bedroom that was only across the narrow hallway. Her light creaks on the floor roused her Guardian just enough for him to turn over slightly, confused.

"Lass." he deeply yawned, his voice still sounding exhausted. "It's deep into the night."

"I… Sir, I had another bad dream." she cooed while standing still at the door.

Giving a gruff sigh as he sat up, Prince waved her to come to him and she did. Hearing that actually rose his heartbeat to a loud hum, secretly, considering circumstances.

"Tell me," he requested, quiet. "… are you all right?"

"You were protecting me from someone… I think, but I couldn't see you. You sounded so upset that you were almost yelling. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't find you, sir." she tried to explain as best she could to the point that she was truly scared at the fact. "You said something like I could have become… an Ob-cur-ious?" the girl tried to pronounce it.

His face was still and very unreadable as he studied her eyes as she explained. Feeling her shiver, he searched his bedside table covered in vials and picked one out of the many. It was a light pepper up and she knew to drink it down. These dreams, at first, came off as odd to him, but as time wore on, it began to make sense. When he was told she was bound to him since that night, there was a literal bond… and once in a while, she would be able to see memories of his own in her dreams. It was not to be mistaken with a Seer's abilities, because it was only his own intense memories rising from the grave, as it were. The one way to not frighten her further was to take it all with a grain of salt.

"There now, do not let these dreams curve your own judgment in the waking world simply because of the fear they instill in you." he replied. "They are remnants of the past~ which are all gone from us, yet they can hold clues to answers at the worst of times."

"You said that we belonged to no one… What did you mean?"

Prince was still for a moment, heaving a deep sigh. "There is a dangerous man. The one who once hurt you." he began, soothing over her right arm for a moment. "In a sense, he thought we did…"

Slow and careful, he rolled and pulled up his left sleeve where a strange shape was drawn on his forearm. It looked like a face or a skull with a snake slithering out of it. She shuddered.

"I know you must think me a very foolish man. And I was… This one mistake isolated me even more than I thought possible. But this does not mean either of us are alone in this. Do you understand? Our goal now is to fight on. You are young and it's painful, I know… but lies and secrets do not help the matter in the slightest, I find. Unlike some."

Lyra was only beginning to truly understand the more she listened. Seeing a mark on him being almost the same as hers, not only terrified her but it inspired her. The same person who hurt her, by what the wandmaker said, had hurt him too.

"It's almost like mine..." she uttered but he heard every word. Slow, she inched in to touch it and he allowed her. "Does it hurt?"

"Once in a blue moon," he impassively replied. "Not intense as it used to be, ever since... the pain simply died away. It is only a memory now."

Although as he said that, his obsidian eyes began to water from one upsetting thought that she caught on.

"I would not say that it's similar. You had no choice. I had." he gravely stated, ending one look down at her. The girl peered down, with many worried thoughts rushing through her mind, softly resting against him until she gathered the courage.

"Sir…? At wand shop today, Ollivander said that he knew you. He knew me but never said my name. Not like that strange man at the pub. He said my wand had the same… core as the one that… that hurt me…"

"Is that exactly what he had told you?" Prince asked, calculating.

"Yes, a-and he said that we had something, even more powerful than him." she finished, confident that she heard right.

Prince's eyes soon looked drawn away, an important brood filling them. As the candlelight flickered, she could tell that he had remnents of tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Allow me this inquiry, child… Do you believe his words?"

"… are they true?" she had to ask, for herself. Her green eyes were bright with anxiety. "What is going to happen to us? You've always been my father."

"And that is never going to be a subject of change."

"I just have… a very bad feeling now." she sighed. "Things are going to happen, like the night with my parents."

It was clear that those memories tormented her, similarly to how they tormented him. Feeling close to tearing, Prince took a nearby quilt and covered her.

"Of what you have been told, Lyra, it was true." he finally answered. "Regrettably, you are well known in this new world. That is a truth that we must be ginger with, should your true name travel too far, undesirable sorts will slink about to find you. There will be souls you can trust, whereas some, you cannot."

"L-like with… Quirrell."

"Indeed. Leave that sort to me and do not interact with him other than the occasional question in his classes."

"When I got close to him, my mark began to sting…"

"I know." he hummed, masking worry. "We will make do, as long as you consider my advice. I entrust you with so much alone. I pray that you will forgive me of these sins one day…"

The poor worried thing leaned against him, entrapped in her own thoughts that feared the future almost. Her heart yearned at her to ask a question that he may or may not be inclined to answer, but she had to try.

"Sir?"

"Hm?"

"Only when no one is around when it is just you and me… may I call you father?" she asked, with her breaths getting a little heavy. "Even if it isn't so…?" she sighed, knowing this could end up with backlash.

It was honestly the closest she would ever get to say how much she loved him. He was truly quiet for, what seemed like, forever. But something stirred within him though when she felt a warm static flow through the room for a second. For only a moment, she felt him rest his cheek against her head slightly, until finally…

"Yes. But heed well, it can only be between us."  
"I promise."

Only a couple of days have gone by since that little midnight chat, but at least she began to feel a little better about all this change. The one change that rattled her mind was her name… Of course, she never truly liked her real one that much, if she was honest to herself. It was when he whispered it, so lightly, in her ear. Unlike 'Rosie' or 'Rose', it was as if it was buried treasure for her to take. 'Potter' through her life held hardly any meaning, although it was a direct link to her real parents. Perhaps… but it had be a secret, one that no one else can know. She was now Lyra. Lyra Prince, the ward of a Potion's Master at one of the greatest magical schools in existence and right now, it was a concept that was a little hard to wrap her mind around. She was literally leaving her past behind.

She had to leave it.  
He did.

He did have a previous name before but everyone called him Orpheus… He once had a name that was given down by his Muggle father, who was not very kind at all but he kept his mother's name. As odd as it felt, she had to try and work it out and to never let her tongue slip one day. She was still herself yet the change was so strange because now, she was in the exact same situation as he was in. New names and strange people. People who looked at her funny… The only one other than Prince who didn't was Hagrid and that was from only the course of a single day's chore. She could only wonder what the ride would be like, and she had to be careful about it.

Besides strange dreams, she tried to put her mind on more less worrisome tasks. It was only a day and half now before it was time to go onto the Express. Repeating her newly established name over and over, she organized her books and the pewter he had allowed her to take (it was his own) had miraculously fit inside the case. If only she was able to use her wand to orgaize it all in a manner of seconds because she was not very gifted at doing it the typical Muggle fashion. Platform Nine and Three Quarters sounded like a joke at first yet it began to really make sense when the way to it was a Portkey, just like the doors Prince managed time and time again. Lyra may have felt ready but her thoughts still ran mad and heated like a brew inside a burning cauldron with an accident forthcoming at any given moment.

As soon as these things were packed up into the old case that did belong to Prince back when he first started~ which was so fantastic to know because now she was about to be a part of something more than just roaming and waiting. Of course, as soon as she shut it closed, the little owl atop her bed decided to play a little game with her, by flying about the room, snagging her new robe from her bed. Watching in being shock as he cluttered out of the room, Lyra immediately regretted ever letting him out of the cage in the first place.

Worried Prince was going to give her another firm word, she sprung after him, into the hall. There was another jolt in the air while she chased him down the stairs, but she had to stop herself before she heard a clank in the kitchen.

"Lyra!" she heard him bark out and she ducked a little at his voice.

What on earth did the silly bird do exactly? No matter how she felt, she had to go all the way to see something that made her smile. Once she got down to the kitchen, the sight of Felix, the frisky little owl had landed on her Sire's back in the most humorous way (She couldn't explain it). The creature began playfully nibbling at his black hair, much to his dismay.

"I have an inkling that this is foreshadowing..." he spoke, not as sour as she expected him to sound.

"Apologies~" she fought a giggle at the sight.

"Indeed, laughter is the wisest choice by far." he snarked back yet he calmly lowered for her to take the tiny owl by a foot off the nook of his arm. "He is starved of a lesson in humility. We cannot have our post scattered about in the corridors on a daily basis."

Lyra couldn't help but smile. "I packed all my belongings for Saturday. All is left is him." she mentioned as little Felix finally calmed down. "Also, I think I should get my snow globes back…"

"Don't you look a' me!" LouLou barked, mid-chore.

"Suppose you should," Prince spoke. "Tomorrow is our final day before your departure."

"Forgive me for my questions, but are you coming with me?"

"Not on board the Express, Lyra. It is custom that the first years brought for the first time Hogwarts will be introduced separately. It is a silly custom your Headmaster overly delights in. Shall we humor the old fool in that regard? However, no. I am among the professors besides being his Debuty. I must journey over in a different fashion." he explained while he whisked the tea kettle aside, magically. "You will, in fact, see me at the Head Table and the Sorting will commence,"

"What is… the Sorting?"

"There are four Houses represented by the Founders of Hogwarts; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each, however, do not define anyone, so I have no care about which one you will be sorted into. But each has a special quality that the Sorting Hat may look for, but toss in a small word and it might change its weary mind. Gryffindors are well known for their courage and strength. Hufflepuffs, for their loyalty and kindness… Ravenclaws are wise. Slytherins are known for their cunning and intellect. These qualities of each, I strongly believe, already rest within you, Lyra. So I implore you not to worry your head about it. I am certainly not."

"I won't, sir." she nodded, feeling encouraged.

"There is one matter that you must keep in mind, and I must demand that you come to me if there is any sort of altercation or mistreatment done by some Slytherins. Many magical families take pride in this House, I myself once being among them. I only ask that you be careful with the company you may keep. I trust you have a good judge of character…"

"I-I think I do, sir." Lyra took a moment to gather all that, which he blessedly allowed. It earned her one of those rare smiles.

"Now. About this flittering snitch we have as of late."

Lyra cleared her throat, near forgetting why she scaled the stair. Felix gladly perched on her shoulder while she picked up the cloak that he stole away in his flush of excitement. Prince straightened up, sporting a more calculating look towards the foolery bird, clearly not impressed with the performed antic at all.

"Just as much as a dunderhead as a fair few students I had to deal with in the past." he spoke, judgingly as he eyed the animal, who appeared to shrink at his shadow over him. "This is, without a doubt, the wrong house for this sort of tomfoolery."

Felix flew off into the study, perching atop of one of the bookcases, knowing that his playful nature had dug him too deep of a hole. It was this time when Prince had his wand drawn out, worrying Lyra instantly.

"Worry not, silly girl. Commonly, new owls need a little discipline. Particularly when they are young. Likened to one little fawn that I know, for the most part. Draw out your own wand as well…" he told her, coolly. "This is for you as well, in case if there is a next time,"

"Yes, father." she smiled as she held hers.

"Hm. Now, repeat after me, very clearly … Wingardium Leviosa~" Prince pronounced with so much grace, with each syllable just as smooth as water ripples prior to this soft little sound vibrating from his wand. She did the same…

The moment he cast his own spell, a manner of envelopes that were all piled on the desk and flew quickly in the air, much to Felix's amazement. His head spun to and fro, upside and downward before he started to chase the flying papers, like a rabbit in spring. It made Lyra truly want to laugh as her new bird went spinning mad, collecting of them in his talons and tiny beak. By then, Prince only stepped back and watched this bird flutter about catching as many as he could in such a fray that Felix appeared to be nothing but a flurry of brown in her eyes. Prince regarded the bird who gathered all the envelopes onto the kitchen nook and peered up at him with wide eyes…

"One more incident with him landing atop my head, he will be returned to the owlery…" was the brisk demand before he swept off, yet again, which Lyra nodded to. A part of her had a clue that he truly did not mean a word in that threat.


	12. The Silver Rings

The first thing she saw on that morning were the owl-like eyes in the patterns of the wood of the ceiling. A typical greeting to wake to on a typical morning, yet this time… there was a whole new feeling. Once again, there were voices in her dreams. It was a woman's voice. Perhaps her mother's, just whispering something so kind and gentle to her? She was sure it was a memory. Her very own memory from a time when danger was imminent.  
The Night when it all began…

* * *

_Rosie, you are loved_  
_Mama loves you_  
_Dada loves you_

_Honey, be strong_  
_Be brave_  
_Help him stay_  
_Help him heal_

_Save each other_  
_Trust each other_  
_Guard each other_

* * *

This morning though, she noticed was the overwhelming knot in her stomach. She was so out of her mind that eating wasn't even rational thought, which was one thing Prince could not stand. Breakfast this time was just something simple, only being some slices of banana alongside toasts and tea because they had to make a very brisk getaway this morning.

Lyra ate as best she could just to appease him, despite herself not feeling up to the task just yet. Most mornings it was a little tough to eat anything too big. Strangely, it seemed to go better when she ate a little, such as some fruit or anything like that. Prince had a protective streak where he had to watch her eat something every so often. Truthfully, she appreciated it while feeling embarrassed as well. So it was a custom that he would eat with her with his constant urging. As far as annoyance goes, the girl always worked hard to take his advice as best she could muster at the time, actually obeying random requests. It was just the same as this morning.

As soon as she ate, Lyra was as giddy as Felix the one day before, even peeking out her window for the sight of Hagrid, forgetting about the existence of the Portkeys. Shaking herself out of her reverie, Felix flew to her, nibbling at her ear. Prince went back upstairs to place one important document back onto his desk, passing by her bedroom so quickly that, to her, he looked no more than a phantom shadow in the corner of her eye. What he had was the Hogwarts letter itself with one drastic change in those velveteen scribbling. No longer did the invitation state that name Rose Evans Potter but only Lyra Eileen Prince.

Softly, he passed by bedroom door, letter in hand with a melancholic shadow over his eyes, he knocked lightly on her door. Deep, deep down he could sense how nervous she was and to an extent, so was he. Naturally. Regarding her frightened questions from the nights before due to the wandmaker's blabber, he reassured her many a time that they would work together against anything and anyone coming their way. Prince, due to changes and battles alike in the past, was confident in the strength of defenses already set in motion for this first year. She did not know it fully, but she was special compared to other magical children. Regardless that each one was precious, this little game with a fair few undesirables, this was likened to finding a needle in a haystack. It had to be that way as much as it hurt him to do it to her. Above all else, he wanted her to be strong — Lily would have wanted her to be strong, and loved. James as well despite the grudge that lingered during younger days.

There was not a single hint of doubt in his mind about that, but the issue was now how to go about it, in the most subtle of ways. Only a wizard was as clever as he would know, not in ways others would. Only a good fair few knew the honest truth. If he was still among the Death Eaters, this would prove entirely impossible. Were there times when he lamented ever taking her under his wing?

Now that was one complicated question.  
Of course, there were.

There was one time that he did and it was the night after he brought her home that night, only due to the fact that he felt something was at work. It was not the reason many would think… In all truth of the matter was that he was terrified, amidst grief sinking in. Over time, as he feared her becoming more like her father, she always remained reserved and quiet. He lamented because he did not deserve much, or felt that he deserved such forgiveness… The girl deserved better. Him taking her instead of leaving her with Lily's grudge-holding sister was lesser of the two evils, as it were. Why did Evans even think of him after what he did? Just… why?

He is still baffled to this very day of such a ludicrous possibility come true.

At times, this tangled bond business left them both in a bad way. It was to the point that the mere thought of losing her life somehow was unthinkable. He had to rid himself of numerous thoughts in order to keep his Occlumency skills at top-notch. It was difficult at times. He was able to nullify the weak spots over the years but there were moments he had to take in order to build the skill up again. He had to confess it, years ago, that this child had grown on him like a screaming mandrake. Little fawn as he would sometimes call her, was precious to him.  
She was just as small and just as helpless she was since that horrible night. Now, the chance was coming in only a couple of hours. It was time for her to become what she was destined to be…

For the newly proclaimed Lyra Prince, once she knew that she had all that she had packed into her handed down travel case that happened to have been used by her Sire as well when he was just her age. His words dancing through her memory along with ones from her own mother and father, Lyra held on hard to her faith that the changes she was about to see were simply irrelevant, or they should have been. The doors were opening for her and all she needed to do was grab her courage and step through them. She was leaving soon, at any given minute actually, and it would leave her on her own for a little while, meeting new people in the next few hours.

Felix chose to perch on her back as she shut the case up, after doing multiple checks through it all to be sure that she had all that she needed for the year.

Upon going to her vanity, Lyra took a good long look into the mirror. Without a doubt, with a different name, she wondered how other magical children would take her. Her Sire was a grave man, yet the truth shared between them was as pure as fresh, spring water compared to some of the mysteries she peeked into these past few days. Especially the words of the Wandmaker…

As cryptic as they were to her, did they hold honest truth? The one who hurt both of them, she had the same core in her wand as they did, she wondered if learning more was even a wise idea with this wand. Kneeling beside her packed case, she studied the wand, worriedly. It had a sort of wavy look to it, fairly brown and it had a curious handle that almost had a flora and fauna style carvings on it. It was beautiful and so different from her Sire's that was almost as black as night, just like he, with a mass of strange Celtic writing along with the small handle. Completely, with all meaning of the word, different. Her worry over the whole ambiguity of the entire tale had blinded her to the object's appearance, that it, in a way, suited her?

It was before she could dig further in, there was a fragile knock at her door.

"Morning, LouLou," Lyra sighed without even looking.

"Master awaits for you downstairs, ma'am…" the little elf spoke from the doorway.

There was no need to wait anymore, as much as a shock it was to her, but for now, she could barely hide her excitement combined with nervousness. She could swear that a bird would be popping out of her mouth at any given second, it was so intense. The time came though when she had to face the truth that change was knocking right at her door. As soon as her travel case appeared in the hallway before the door, she happened to come down to be greeted by the tall figure who remained almost in shadow. He drew his arm out to her, solemnly inviting her to finally take her next steps. Felix hovered about the usually darkened home in this old suburban town, but there was a new air in it. After she leaves through that door, from the place Rosie grew up in so protected, to become Lyra… a future witch in this new, wild world.

Having been told that this was going to be a final moment until she would arrive safely at the great castle itself, Lyra could not help but tear up… just a little bit. The conversations, the late-night encouragements, the fresh smell of endless amount of lemongrass and soil, the home here held so many lonesome but precious memories… It felt wrong to leave it.

Her Guardian, at once when he had taken her hand, locked gazes with her as a rumble of coming thunder rolled through the neighborhood. When he had his attention solely on her, it was wise to never ignore… That little nudge upon her chin inspired her to look upward prior to some carefully chosen words came her way, while the wild winds of the Portkey came to be heard near them…

"Lyra Prince." Prince began. "Know that you will grow and blossom each day, for as long as you choose wisely, child. Know not to ever be afraid. If you ever feel a single tremble of it, I am always near."

"Perhaps I'm putting too much thought into it, sir." she replied, sharing a rather saddened smile. "This week people have known more than I have." she uttered, trying not to shy away.

"Regardless of the spoken word, you must remember that you are a Pure witch. The kind that will stand out from the rest… and it will not be in the way you might believe."

Lyra took this into some thought and the possibility made her very curious. It felt as though she was back at the wand shop all over again, with those cryptic words coming into play once more. It only prompted her to question, which was what he had so desired in truth.

"Honestly, even what you told me, sir, I'm still…"

"Don't." he softly caught her before she could finish. "Discipline yourself. Be strong. As soon as you set foot aboard that train, I am sure you will do just fine." he spoke, ending it with a lightly proud smirk. "After all, this is only the beginning,"

Lyra drew in a deep breath when she heard the charm on the door take hold. The sunlight underneath the door was shadowed by someone on the other side. Someone mighty. Prince seemed very confident of who it was, placing a firm hand over her shoulder before looking back.

"Remember what we have spoken about. The sooner you know yourself through and through, the sooner it will manifest through your own magic. I, including many others, are there to teach you. Dangers may pass us by, more often than not. As long as you listen to what your professors tell you, it never hurts to keep your eyes open in this world, Lyra. Heed well now, for I will be holding you up to the same exact standards as the rest of our students partaking in the same education as you."

"The fact that I will not like you very much holds a lot of ground, doesn't it?" she chuckled.

"Hm." he hummed with a simple nod.

"But y-you know what else, sir?" Lyra began to whisper,

"What?" he asked, lowering a little as she whispered in his ear.

"I bet not even the ghosts and goblins mess with you…" he heard, and he grinned at the remark.

He fought a deep chuckle, standing tall and giving her a single pat on the back towards the door. "You poor child, you haven't a single clue." he hinted. "In all of this bleak seriousness, I dare say that you shall be on your best behavior for Master Rubeus."

"That's all set in stone, sir. Even with all the quiet times here, I think I'm going to miss it."

"Believe me when I state, you will be too busy to recall, girl." Prince gave her a shrewd glance one last time before the door was magically opened. Although she knew that she would see him again upon her arrival at this new place, she could not fight the temptation to give her guardian a quick hug. Alas, she could not see the trace of slight agony glint in his eye but he rested two calming palms over her shoulders, squeezing slightly. The sudden affection hurt enough for him to hold her close, for only a moment.

"That is enough," he drawled, pulling back and sounding slightly annoyed. "Your time is nigh. You will see me at the Sorting tonight. Things cannot be accomplished with constant sentiments."

"Yes, sir a-and you're right. I am only delaying the inevitable." the nervous girl managed to humor him one last time before he threw out a last minute enchantment at the girl, having her feel a static surround her left hand where a silver ring had formed around her index finger.

To her amazement, she could see herself reflected off the rim. As soon as the enchantment was done, he held that same hand and soon it was only them while his friend awaited for the right moment to take leave.

"Little fawn, I want you to listen to me very carefully. This ring, it is only a charm, a protection charm of my own creation. No one else can take it or change its course."

"You can make charms…?" Lyra asked, her eyes glimmering.

"Among others, yes. Now then, no one can see it except you and I. Should anything happen, mine will tighten and I will know to come to you. I fear that this is necessary, and I cannot take risks at this point in time." he spoke with a silky softness prior to showing her his own worn on his hand. "I want you to mind whatever Hagrid tells you. Whatever you do, you must make sure to get onboard the Express as quickly as you both can possibly help it." he told her, sharply glaring right into her eyes, into her very soul, it would seem.

Brave, Lyra sighed and nodded, true to her word. "Why can't you come with me?" she asked again out of nervousness.

"You already bloody well know why, child. We differ from the typical witch and wizard. A truth you will learn. We have wasted enough time," Prince eyed her, warily as he stood back up and the door was opened to them.

Sighing, she nodded before stroking Felix through the bars of his cage before picking it up. Prince was fully aware that this was difficult for her, but there was no avoiding it. Compared to other truths, this was mere child's play for her. As soon as the door opened, there stood the bumbling Half-Giant in what looked like a separate brick road that she didn't recognize as a part of Spinner's End. Feeling a little glossy-eyed, she glowed up at the smiling Hagrid before looking back at her Sire one last time.

"G'morn, lassie~ Thar y'are, o'course!"

"Morning, Hagrid!" she smiled at him back with Felix's small cage in hand at first.

"Mornin' t'ya, Professor," Hagrid saluted at the wizard who only gave him an incredulous look.

"Quite subtle, Rubeus." Prince replied with the slight clear of his throat.

"Def'nitely ain't my strong point, sir. Hope this ain't too early then?"

"No. No, as a matter of fact. Your arrival is most opportune. It would seem the Headmaster wishes to have a final word before the festivities commence. Regrettably." Prince sounded irritated as soon as he too had stepped out of the door. With a small wave of his wand, the door was locked directly from the inside.

"Dun' mean to startle ya, but I'll take this for ya for the meanwhile. We have a bit of a walk, aye? We're on time, o'course!"

As he said that, the Giant was miraculously able to carry the massive travel case that certainly weighed tons, to her at least. Prince appeared a little apprehensive but soon, right before they were going to part ways he took out the train ticket that read in very bold type, Platform Nine and Three Quarters squarely on the ticket. It confused her because, frankly, there was no such thing.

"The train is as punctual as a sundial so I suggest you both get a move on. It shall leave with no mercy at precisely at eleven. Heaven help you should you miss it." he told her, in a more scolding tone, it seemed. It made her heart beat faster then she remembered the clues he left for her to keep secret to herself. She was held up at the same standard as everyone else.

"Yes, sir." Lyra stood as tall as could be, mustering her courage.

After paternally sweeping a strand of her red hair behind her ear, his severe glare did not change. "As it is so, young lady, this is not farewell. Be on your best behavior. If you shall not abide, I will know soon enough."

Lyra acknowledged that, taking it with just the right amount of seriousness. "You have my word."

"Very well," was the end of it. "As for you, Rubeus, I hold you up to yours as well~"

"Not even for a blink will she leave m'sights, friend. Straight on, she will."

Prince held onto a sort of wince as something came across his mind, not quite enthusiastic about the change either. "With circumstances being as they are, Hagrid, I suggest you take the Cauldron's route to the station. There is a ward there. Hence why mine have been devised for the third time… She could only be seen on that train." was the deep warning.

"Surely enough, professor. I take it that there are some eyes about us, hm…"

"More than just eyes, sir." Prince hinted, sharply sighing through his nose. "With this being her first flight out of the nest, it will do us well to keep our wits about. I, for one, do not take this leave very comforting to say the very best,"

With her new bird with her, Lyra watched on, feeling her stomach drop drastically. Setting the cage down for a second, she thought it wise to give out her own two cents in the conversation.

"I won't run off, if that is what you are worried about, Professor." she prodded him, as if playfully.

"Being cheeky now?" her Guardian rose a sharpened eyebrow at her.

After that small scolding, Lyra's smile lessened a bit. "I do think I am ready for this."

"Good. Or else all of our lessons would have been for nothing." Prince's dry humor was well-missed riot.

"You're going to be annoying." she teased.

"Oh, expect my worse, little fawn."

"I will."

"Good."

She was sure that things were turning out all right but this was as far as being on her own she has ever been… As soon as he was sure they were far enough, the dark wizard looked over his shoulder at them right before he was going to turn a corner. Having given the trust in the Grounds Keeper, he did feel a mighty amount of worry still. Indeed, from all the work done to keep that child in the safest place imaginable, at least in his eyes, it was now on a grander scale and perhaps for the greater good.

A solemness fell between them, and he nodded to her, inspiring her to follow the Giant, after all.

_Oh, to hell with all that misery!_ he thought angrily to himself, shaking off the use of the ghastly term; the Greater Good.

The thought of it was nauseating ~

It was not going to head in that direction at all as long as he could help it. In any way should the girl become a tool, someone would surely regret it. Indeed, this hidden protection was painfully persuasive in ways that even shocked him, along with being a known presence among the staff of the castle. Without asking, help was always provided, it would seem, so managing this difficult year was probably going to remain fairly sound. On his plate of numerous responsibilities among the matters of guarding, he was a good practiced sorcerer of his caliber. His practice had only begun when he was only sixteen years of age. It was all due to an array of situations where he personally had to defend himself from constant harassment, which had gotten so vicious from home life itself to his own time at Hogwarts. A grand place he once had hope for… as a naive, shriveled boy. He was proven wrong, there was malice behind those walls for as long as he could remember. Of course, through the course of his time there, it had lessened more and more ever since… that dreaded night. If only he could remember full details, but he couldn't. Prince only came to a trembling realization that through an Unforgivable, the information he was ordered to find led to Lily and her husband, who was no friend of his despite the changes they both had gone through. Vicious teenage rivalry transformed into a tolerable mutual understanding as years went on. By that statement, they just never spoke or looked at each other ever again. Grudges were all very well but were entirely irrelevant compared to the grand scheme of things.

None of that mattered in the long term — only as sheer childlike stupidity. When it would come to the bottom line, the only choice of him being at hand back then, husband and wife would have been relieved. Each man, woman, and child would have to undergo some sort of cruelty in their lifetimes. That was the pang of finding one's true self. It was the point of growing.

His past played no part in his life now. It was for Rose now. When he thought he lost love along with Lily, it remained with him and he still did not know why. How ironic could all of it get? A great regret tore his friend away yet he was still in shock at the fact that an ancient secret became known. It was something the world could and would never comprehend accurately.

Due to this reality, he became free from the Dark Lord. He was free… This special connection set him free as if in the blink of an eye, leading him into a new life. In its own way, it saved him, both of them… all thanks to Lily Potter, from death and mindlessness. Her touch on his life was something of a miracle, from a lonely life of poverty and constant strain. When there was one hope of leaving such a life behind, that was when everything began to change, as though for the worst. Such innocence amazed him just as Lily once had on the day that he had met her. Oh, bloody hell ~ a part of him truly hated to do this to her, as a start.

What she had seen and witnessed thus far was a side of himself that he would never ever show anyone else. Prince had once been a spy, used as a means to a cruelly shallow end. The greatest regret of his life was due to a pang of hunger that became so unbearable that the 'acceptance' the Dark Lord had once offered him looked too beautiful to turn down. Be that as it may, he had to become someone else — He could never be seen or heard by the Death Eaters ever again unless it was killing off another one. At least, for now, she was being moved to a much safer place… where he could personally keep a much sharper eye on her, despite the massive size of the castle. Prince did all that he could to prepare her for this day.

While she was with him for the first part of her life, both of them were accustomed to doing things the Muggle way. The simplest things on fine summer days were always enough to have the girl content. For such a dusty, old home, it held something precious within its walls. He was never a tender man, far from it. He was dangerous. He was partial to a lion protecting a lamb…

A truth that had to remain locked away.


	13. Platform Nine and Three Quarters

When the obsidian locked onto emerald, it was the last thing she caught before he had to spirit away again. There was a graceful flash, and from deep black flew a drape of the finest violet she had ever seen into the fine morning air like a rubber band being shot straight up. Lyra honestly stared into the skies for a moment, but Prince was already gone from their sights. But just as he said, she had to be sure of herself if the days were going to grow tougher. He was sure in her self confidence, and so she had to believe the same. Very soon she would see him and even now, she was not being set off on her own.

Hagrid was an interesting creature as it became even stranger when they returned to the old pub. Her stomach dropped again, recalling the turban-wearing one who outright called her out before.

"There, there, y'wouldn't be wantin' to go on late, would ya?" Hagrid warmly asked as he kept the door open for her.

"Thank you!" she smiled, sprinting right on in.

"I say it's time for a meal~" he suggested, setting her case down by a thick table. "We 'ave only an hour and a half before y'gone off. Best to keep yer wits about or he will have me head on a platter,"

Hearing that made Lyra's stomach grumble, despite the endless questions filling her mind. As it was usual. She chuckled, taking her seat across from him. It was a shock that he was able to fit in the booth.

"Thank you, for taking me today, sir-"

"Ah-nah worries, an' by the way, call me 'Agrid."

Lyra was then greeted with such a bright smile that was absolutely contagious. Seeing her smile was something that touched the Giant, touched deeply by the girl's shared optimism. Which was a rare gem to find during times like this. Now that arrangements were underway, this was a good time to know her a little more. At least to a certain degree because there will be plenty of more time for that. Considering the sensitive situation she was in with the professor, he knew exactly what to do should a shady situation should happen here. The first thing was first, the lass must have been hungry after all the worry and strife. It was obvious that Prince had certain regulations set for her because it seemed that was waiting for permission to speak, at first. Until he nodded though.

"Aye, don' be 'fraid now."

"I'm not, Hagrid," she replied, with a shred of relief. "Actually, I know you know him… He trusts you."

It was a shocking fact because Prince hardly trusted anyone with her, none at all. With her especially.

"It be quite the novel, I'd wager~ but perhaps I's speak too much. I take it ya still hun'ry fer a bit o' chowder. We 'ave only two hours til y'off yer way."

The pub had a different air about it, a lot so since she was with Prince at Diagon. No one was around really, except them. It was quiet with the small tune of a lute playing off somewhere. It honestly made her eyes droop, it was so relaxing.

"Yes, Hagrid… That does sound good." she answered, although feeling a little distant as she was admiring the silver band on her finger. Honestly, it felt like it had a heat to it.

"Anythin' botherin', lass?" Hagrid worried a little.

"Oh, I'm not supposed to say much. He was really… serious about it."

"Aye, I's know that well too. Perhaps I shan't spea' too much on it."

Lyra peered over her shoulder for a second before sighing while dwelling in thoughts. "Things are so different now. I do not know what to make of it yet." she smiled a half lit smile, fondly looking back for a moment. "Yeah, um…" Lyra was relieved when two wood bowls had come magically to their table in mid air. "… I am a little hungry,"

"I though' you'd be… Just a quick'on before we 'ead in.

"I have a bad habit of not eating in the morning," she admitted. "Annoys him to no end,"

"Aye, we migh' be able to fix that no prob'm!"

The taste of the corn chowder was so good and it warmed her from deep down to the tips of her toes. Yet again, her expression spoke a volume that ultimately alerted her guide right off the bat.

"What did he tell ye now?"

She looked up, with her green eyes wide for one moment. "Secrets." was all she could say out of the anxiety held in her chest. "…I know that he's worried about me. I'm just —"

Once again, she trailed off when she felt a pang in her heart. One thing she could not do to him was to ever speak upon anything relating to the past. Those loving words of her mother, in another dream… It kept her wondering. Nervously, she fiddled with the new ring about her finger still.

"Ah-ah, dun' let that hint o' doubt plague ya, lassie. He loves ya. Even more than we all gi' im credit fer. Er, one thing to consider, 'ow hard life was…"

Twiddling with the ring, she listened deeply to those words before fiddling with the wooden spoon in her bowl. "I worry," she began once more, unconciously stroking a spot on her chest beneath her shirt. Something Hagrid was eyeing, very carefully.

"All will be well, lassie. Soo' enough."

"I know they will be. I am only wondering… do you know about the one who … who did this to me?" Lyra asked, knowing that there was more to the story than what she was told. Prince's passionate defense for her in her dreams, her mother's poem, Prince's own mark, it all began to make more sense and she wanted to learn more. Hagrid's deep brown eyes grew ever wider at the question which made her wince.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"Nah, nah… Sure Orphie had tol' ya all about it."

"Orphie?" Lyra tried to suppress a chuckle. "I'm pretty sure he's not fond of nicknames~"

"Come and know a mate, t'ings tend to stick," the Giant laughed out and she joined in.

"I take it that this is another secret for me to keep."

"Betcha~ All seriousness now though… A'much as I like a good one like that, this one went as bad as you can go. I reckon you've been enlightened slight now?"

"A bit, I'm afraid."

"Yer sire had a score wit' him some years ago. Against someone this reckless, dangerous… So dangerous that no one wou' dare to cross."

"But he's not around now, is he? O-otherwise, father- I mean… he wouldn't have let me go today."

"Er, perhaps, where ya were now may not have been safe. Ya've turned 11 now. The ripe age for learnin' magic."

"Always, he was there for me, always… when my parents couldn't. This… person - he killed them, didn't he?"

"I fear this may be too harsh on ya," Hagrid painfully replied, seeing the tears welling up in her eyes. "Both ya have been through enough~ Best keep our heads up though. You has quite the day ahead."

"I know, I know… I just wanted to be sure that it wasn't just us alone in it. If you know too than I do feel better. I shouldn't say much else,"

"Now, we dun' want ya to worry, miss. He's got an all manner o' help with him that made all this possible. It al depends on who ya know. Where to go, an' so on. Don't think for one minute that I has no clue of the li'l trinket y'bear." Hagrid then began to whisper, although they were entirely alone. It was never bad to be too careful.

She held it close, protectively. "He only wanted to… Please, you cannot tell anyone~"

"Indee' not. Secret's safe with me, always. Knowin' him, he's known as a particularly tough professor~ Besides bein' Debuty. Were always wise beyond his years. Known 'im since he wa' yer age, miss. To be trusted with you in his absence i'rather considered a'great honor. Y'see, he has been on vi'ous paths, seen ma'y things that no one of his age should ever see. It hardened 'im, so much. Ever since that day which they took 'im. He tried to steer free, but they took him. Ther' weren't much I could do…"

"You mean those… those people. That helped~"

"Folk call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Lyra felt her eyes heat up as she listened, not aware of the fact that a tear ran down her cheek. Prince was always holding a lot inside to the point that she would feel it in his magic back at the house. Lyra was confident in his love though. It was profound. Whatever was hurting him, he protected her from it. When they shared their Marks, it made her feel so much better about who she was and why. This terrible man, who ruined both of their lives, seemed like that he was still alive. The fact that her wand had a twin was a still upsetting to her.

"I know what he did. Prince never believed in secrets between us, so I always knew. Not until I was old enough to understand, anyway." Lyra hummed, stroking the enchanted jewel. "Ever since my real mum and dad— It was always just us. It's hard to talk about it-" she sighed, at last, hoping that her eyes weren't showing too much.

She looked down to the floor.

"Ah, easy now, lass… It ain't all bad. Both ya got this far an' we must all charge forth. He's taught ya well, and will keep doing so."

That was one fact that made her truly smile.

"So that explains a lot that you know him so well," she chuckled. "… he would never allow me to be a mile close to strangers. You are the first he's… ever allowed me to talk to. I like you, Hagrid. Very much, honestly. My first friend, perhaps?" she asked, as if for permission, which came off as odd to the Giant.

"Aren't you a'sweet one~ Absolutely!"

Felix fluttered in his cage, twittering, as if in a fit of jealousy which prompted the two to laugh.

"Oh come on, Felix, I would never forget you." Lyra smiled, before having the bird rest next to her for a moment on the thick table. "I could share that before you came and I was getting all ready, he flew out and landed on his head in the kitchen…"

"Codswallop!"

"I thought I could just about die~ after seeing his face! Said he'd take him back if he did it again, but I knew he was lying~ Orpheus likes you too, Felix. I can tell."

Ultimately, as to how her life was going so far, Lyra almost couldn't imagine more changes. For now, being in a strange, new place with new people and magic was coming her way, the moment she would step on. The lingering sorrow she shared with the Guardian was a puzzle to be solved further down the road. Right now, today, she had a chance to see things for herself, while minding the warnings she was given. Being well aware of the apparent threats and reason behind why Prince did the things he had to do in order to keep her so well hidden since she was a baby. Magic was more of an old friend to them, and this was only a door opening up that she had to easily step through. Unspoken, a secret, Lyra felt loved through her Guardian's works. Boredom was nothing, now that she knew the truth. It was all for her safety and now she was ready. He knew she was ready long before she even realized…

As soon as her bowl was empty, the time was coming dangerously near for their time to find the entrance Prince had requested they should use in order to get to the station, rather than through all of London. Eager to explore all this, Hagrid had soon come facing a shop of sorts. In a way, it looked as though they were about to walk through the old trunk of an ancient tree-like sort of the building, that differed from all the rest in Diagon Alley. A Ward, as her Sire referred to, seemed to away from all the fuss and bother. She would not be too far off if Prince himself had made this one too.

"This is it. In a moment, we shall step through to King's Cross." Hagrid mentioned. "Y'ready?"

"No more ready than I was this morning," she replied and that was not saying much, likened to her own eyes betraying her.

Seeing the slight hesitation in the girl, Hagrid's face lit up, remembering something important. "Ah! Here- this is your ticket. Stick to it, lass, er else _the Prince_ will have me beheaded, heh~"

"That makes two of us!" she cringed in agreement as she took the small piece of parchment out of his thick hand. Yet, upon reading the exact location, Lyra was instantly confused. "Wha-wait… H-hagrid?"

"Hm?"

"Nine and Three Quarters?"

"Aye."

"…there's no such thing. I don't think. I'm not that much of a hermit but aren't they supposed to be single-numbered?"

"Ye lot's been hanging around the Muggles fer too much~ We 'ave a very special way to Hogwarts." Hagrid winked before giving the estranged door a shove.

Feeling her heart beating a mile a minute, with Felix in hand, she followed him through. When she expected darkness, all it came down to was a massive crowd of people. There were so many that Lyra shied behind Hagrid, even when he had her by the hand. Before they knew it, without even crossing through the shifty streets of London, they were instantly at said station. The door they stepped through was already gone from sight. With this being her very first time here, her heart leaped with joy that they were mere steps closer. Just as Prince had promised her, many a time… she was about to step on.

Onward, was the proper word.

King's Cross was a massive place, even compared to someone has mighty as Hagrid. The ceiling arched so high that it hurt her neck entirely just to look up at it. Everywhere she looked, there were families, businessmen and frantic kids and mothers alike all dashing to and fro, not even noticing how oddly they stood out~ especially in Hagrid's case. He did not seem to care for the matter at all.

Without uttering any word or question, she clutched her ticket and his beefy hand as though her life depended on it. At once, they acquired a cart meant to hold the rest of her belongings as if this was a typical, day to day, thing. Once all that nonsense was done, without her needing to say much, they only kept walking with the muttering friend of her Guardian muttering tiny curses to himself as other people kept staring. It made her want to laugh, to be perfectly honest.

Being quick-like, she kept pushing her cart and all the while keeping her eyes peeled for that strange station number. Tried as she might and she could not spy it off the cuff~ Just as she thought, she figured that it was another hidden secret. If she was logical in her own little way, she could say that Prince would have just as eluding to this unlikeable crowd because some words were muttered that were not very kind at the very least. The good part of today was not worrying about those dreams anymore.

Despite all the eyes aiming at them with such forms of displeasure, her focus was broken off upon a sudden when Hagrid seemed to have stopped in his tracks.

"S-sir?" she naturally asked, off the habit.

"Hush hush now~" he whispered, looking a little restless at first while checking something in one of his jacket pockets. It worried her for a moment but chose wisely to not ask. "We're here lass, but there is just one las' thing we've got t'do,"

"Which is…?" she asked, cautiously with a risen brow.

"Y'see that there?" Hagrid casually pointed at this apparent hard brick wall with people passing by with not a care in the world. She focused on this supposed wall and there was obviously nothing special about it. Unless…

"Gotta walk through it, we must~ Without bein' con'picuous."

"Walk through— Wait, it's a wall?" Lyra had a half-lit smile.

She cannot count how many doors she had to pass through, in a single day alone. But usually, they were ones hidden well. This, however, was in plain view of non-magical folk and there was one lingering question left. How were they going through this without being seen? That felt like a trick question…

"I am not thoroughly surprised," she joked a little.

"Min' as well make it a brisk jog then…"

"If you say so," was her dry reply, clearly having been in the presence of the one dark worn wizard for too long. After all, it made the Giant crack a smile.

"Like father, like daughter~ Now, Muggle folk 'round here cannot make the difference between me and the mutts they walk. Fer now, you will dash righ' on in, while I go and tend to a meetin'. Very top secret."

"I am accustomed to last minutes," Lyra spoke, with a light hum of disappointment in her voice.

"Nah, the important part was to get ye as close as possible. Once y've stepped through all by yer onesy self, you'll be righ'as rain, y'are."

"I'll take your word for it, sir. I- thank you." Lyra smiled at Hagrid as he shifted his old vest up a little more comfortably. "Will I see you again?"

That warmed his heart as if it wasn't warmed up already towards the girl. He did not know her through and through yet, but knowing that she desired friendship meant more to him that he thought.

"Now, I'll give ye the go fer, aye? All ya gotta do is walk righ' on through. Ya will see me when you arrive safe at Hogwarts… Now be the time for some minglin'," he winked.

Lyra smiled up to him before staring, unblinkingly, at the intimidating wall, but why was she so nervous right now? It did not make much sense unless it was the judgemental stares starting to get to her. She nodded for Hagrid's signal. As soon as he ushered a hand forward, she did her best to ignore all the presences around her and pushed forward at the wall. Felix gripped his perch hard. Naturally, Lyra shut her eyes when she felt that it was too close, yet with a rush like wind going over her head, she felt the need to open them again.

Before she knew it, when she stopped to find the source of that sound, Lyra looked and saw where she truly was… facing a locomotive that differed colorfully from the others she spied on passing by. She blinked at the place before she looked back at the supposed door.

All she saw was a lone old brick wall.

Feeling the small band around her finger warm up upon a sudden, it woke her up enough to finally see where she was. One sign caught her, that spoke out the same as her ticket…

Platform 9 3/4

In plain view, there it was, among a crowd that differed so much from the other… Lyra could only stare at other families and children, her own age, walking and gawking about as if this was the norm…

Lyra Prince was lectured within the confinements of an old residence that was full of love and care if that wasn't strange to explain in that way. A part of her longed to go back… What if she could not find that same thing within the walls of a mighty castle? Naturally, she was nervous about making friends, but she had to try… As she stood still, the whistle of the train engine brought her back to the present day. Carefully, and with the ring subtly growing warmer, she glanced down at the charmed ring that she wore upon requested and pushed forward. The ticket in her hand flittered in the wind as she passed mingling families.

One of them looked to be in a bit of a frazzled hurry… A whole group of people with blooming red hair, one of them being someone she waved at while back at that little book shoppe. In a bout of excitement, she followed close to them, springing out a spirited 'hello!' while she was at it!

Once she got the attention of the second youngest of the five, Lyra stopped the cart, positively out of the breath.

"Oh!" this fidgety but warm little woman of the group was the first to speak to her, at first seeming a little worried. "You lost, little one?"

"Oh, erm…" Lyra stammered, not expecting to be the center of attention. Which would be idiotic. "…h-hi, I'm R-… Lyra. Lyra Prince…" she shakily introduced herself to the group.

Granted, she was braver than she thought.


	14. A Whole New World

That, or she could just be fooling herself. At the moment, she couldn't care of which exactly, but for once these people seemed to glow from the very moment she mentioned her name. Mistake or not, this was her chance…

"No, no… I'm not lost, ma'am. I'm just… I think I saw you at the bookshop the other day." she chimed in, quite proud at the fact that she started talking.

Two other lads, who were oddly exact copies, both snickered under their sneers before rubbing the youngest boy, making his red head of hair all messy.

"Already getting the girls now, like we predicted~" one taunted before he got away.

"Oh bugger off, Fred!"

"Nah, we're only jokin'!"

"Enough of you two!" the woman snapped back, nearly having her hat fly right off her head. "How rude to act like show ponies, the nerve of you… If it wasn't for the Express, I'd send you to the car in a wink! Oh, dear, please excuse these ruffians… They always love to have a go~"

"Aw, that's all right," Lyra laughed along, feeling quite welcome. "I can tell they're fun lovers,"

"Well that is a FINE understatement," she overheard a whisper before the second youngest piped up.

"Say, I saw you at Flourish and Blotts!" the ruffled haired lad spoke up. "You left in quite a hurry…"

"Ah-yes, I did… Sorry. My, um… my sire had a schedule to keep so we had to leave early."

"Aw, I can relate to that - Name's Ron. Ron Weasley." the boy smiled with a nod, soon holding his hand out for a shake. That was something she gladly took, with things becoming brighter by the second.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance," Lyra smiled with laughter in her voice.

"Pleasure is all mine!"

"Not even at school yet and already the popular one," snarked one of the twins, she forgot which was which already.

"Are you a first-year, like me?" Ron asked, fully ignoring the taunt as the two parents looked on.

"Yes! This is your first year? I-I thought I was alone here…" she mentioned.

"Bloody brilliant Hogswarts is, even with the rumors…" George winked before getting elbowed by his own mother.

"Enough, you two… The lot of you are going to scare the poor girl into oblivion."

Lyra's happily lit smile almost diminished at the mention of a rumor, however, this moment was a precious one to keep. This was a fine reminder though, there were things she had to keep very hushed. Her excitement could ruin that…

"Being this as your first time as well, it would seem that we are cutting it close on the clock!" the woman spoke up with a mere squeak. At that little reminder, Lyra took a quick look at the clock~ It was two minutes close to eleven exactly. "Come, dearie, let us make like babies and get you and the boys on… Everyone knows they leave like clockwork~"

It was the moment when she got a good look at the Express itself. A brilliant red and black engine, pumping steam into the hidden station with such a different crowd, all chattering about how ignorant Muggles were or if their owls got snatched among other curious mumblings. Along with the family, Lyra pressed on, smiling as she took it all in.

Indeed, the interior of this place looked like the typical express line, if not a little aged, but it was quaint yet a little tight since other children were mingling among one another besides bidding farewell to their families. Merely, it was just enough actually being able to see more of the world… so as soon as she got on board as soon as her trunk was packed in, along with Felix, she looked around the cabins.

One was not taken, so she and the lad Ron took it, quick before it was stolen away from them.

"Oi, that was a close one!" Ron laughed, taking a comfy spot by the window as the train began to get a move on.

"I seem to have a good eye," Lyra chuckled, tying her hair back with a spare tie. She took the seat across, exhilarated. "…for someone who hasn't been out much."

"Now that's saying something… It seemed that you knew what you were doing."

"I was just so glad to be here," she was about to say, seeing a bit of what was left of London as they continued to move. After a moment, she felt the charm on her finger warm up again and she was then reminded.

"So, your name is Prince? As in like… Professor Orpheus… Prince?" Ron began, trying to spark a conversation. "Heard tell from Dad that he's one of the tops there at Hogwarts, heard he's a scary one."

Lyra paused at that, trying to plan a way to dodge the topic. "He looks and sounds like he might hurt you, but he's anything but," she lightly replied to that.

"Heard he's one of the harshest teachers ever to come by, knowing that might hurt me… Or Mum might have a cow."

"I've had been through his kind of teaching. Surely it's not going to be bad…. I used to make potions with him when I was little. If he's so bad then I must be twice as much." she joked and the two had a laugh.

"Heard one named Mcgonagall was another to watch out for…" Ron continued.

"… Brilliant. I thought I was an anxious sort." she prodded back.

"Aw, you're right~ Think the twins are barkin',"

"They seem like good fun though~"

"Sure, if you want to wake up with thorns growing in your knickers…"

Lyra snorted just as this one kindly lady pushed through the aisle with a trolley of sorts, singing along that she had an assortment of edibles on the way.

"Somethin' off the trolley, dears?" came she with a welcoming smile and gleam in her blue eye.

Ron appeared to be a bit disappointed even after looking over all those delicious treats on display on the tiny cart. Lamely, he took out what looked like mashed bread all wrapped up in a basic cooking sticky wrap, which brought a mark of pity into the girl's heart.

"Um," Lyra began as she began to search her pockets for a Knickle or Galleon or two… Her green lit up when she got some luck in finding a few.

"Don't worry about me, miss, I'm all set~"

"But why settle for moldy sandwiches when you can have a bit dessert to reward yourself after struggling to hork it down?" she smiled, having her eye on one bright box of what looked like colorful jelly beans.

"May I have a box of those, please?" she kindly asked.

"Bertie Bott's Every Flavors!" the lady commented, brightly. "Be wary though, one just might catch your tongue on fire…"

Lyra chuckled before Ron got to pick a blue, triangular box that had neat ornate designs all over the box. "I'll just take this then~" he said, seeming rather mundane.

"That'll be one Galleon, please… Enjoy yourselves, dears!" the woman said, sweetly, before going on her merry way to the other.

"Bloody thanks, Lyra! Saved me tongue from being tainted for the rest of the day… Mum insists on 'healthy' eating."

"So does my Sire. He worries when I lack an appetite, so he urges me to eat fruit at least or some toast in the mornings. Would you care to share my sandwich? It's a simple ham and cheese…"

"Don't know why she is so keen on smashing it into one shape an' all," Ron complained, taking a bite of his

"Trade half then?" Lyra offered.

"Sure!"

After a moment of eating these sandwiches, one beautifully made while the other was combined into a mass, hilariously so… Eventually, they got to their candies~

"I am shocked you went for those! I am personally afraid of them…"

"What's so bad? Jelly beans give me fond memories,"

"The muggle ones, maybe. Not these. When it says Every Flavor, they MEAN every flavor. There's grass, apple, and tripe and then there is mud, crab, and bile. George swore he got bogey flavored one once!"

Lyra's face twisted into disgust prior to spitting the chocolate one she had in her mouth.

"Could you have told me when I bought this set…?"

"Thought you knew!"

"When she said 'burn your tongue', I thought she meant the spice of the cinnamon ones. Prince rarely buys me candies, so no, I did not know of the horrors of these beans… I should have gave your sandwich back as punishment…" Lyra mumbled. "Maybe he spared me the agony— should've known. I should have stuck with my orange. I wasted my Galleon… Good for me," she was stating as she munched away.

After a few minutes when the saw that they were now moving along into the countryside, Lyra noticed this huge rat seeming to come out of one of Ron's travel bags, making the girl want to hop up onto the seat in her surprise.

"Don't mind him!" Ron spoke. "… it's only Scabbers. Pathetic, isn't he?"

"Scabbers? He's yours then? I am not fond of rats…"

"He's all bark, no bite! Hey, wanna see me turn him yellow? Fred and George taught me a spell…Wanna see?" he asked, taking his crooked wand out of his trousers.

"Those barking mad twins?" Lyra smiled. "You sure about that, Ronald?" she asked when another girl almost passed their cabin. She had a full head of frilly dirty blonde hair and her brown eyes looked vexed.

"Have either of you have seen a toad? A boy named Neville has lost one…" she groaned.

"No?" Ron answered with a bland shrug.

This girl's brown eyes lit up as if it was Christmas day.

"Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see then!"

Ron drew a look to a silent Lyra who was almost as ginger headed and worried as he was before he cleared his throat.

"Sunshine, Daisies, Buttonmellow… Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!"

Something seemed to spit awkwardly out from the tip of his wand, smacking the rat dead on the nose! But nothing came to be except one perturbed fluffy rat. Lyra gave a hidden laugh at that before she shook her head.

"Pff, I told you, silly!"

"Is that a real spell?" the other girl smirked. "Not very good now, is it?"

"Bah, we didn't ask you, frilly know-it-all, ~"

"Enough name-calling," Lyra prodded, soon standing up, picking up her new wand. "Prince taught me this one… Lumos!" she called out lightly, with a swift swish of her wand.

A dawning near violet hue appeared to erupt from the tip of the new Pheonix core wand, as bright as the North star. The smart-mouthed lass stood there, simply agape for a moment before blinking awake.

"Prince? As in Orpheus Prince?" she threw out. "Hogwarts' Most Brilliant?"

Lyra sighed, letting her light go out. "It would seem he's popular…"

"Holy crickets, you have no idea! Read he is one of the rare magical prodigies of this century~ of not the harshest teachers out there — I'm Hermoine, by the way. Hermoine Granger."

"Call me Lyra." she smiled back as the two shook hands.

"And now, you are?" Hermoine shrewdly looked at Ron as he still had a mouthful of Chocolate Frog.

"R-Ron Weasley," he croaked.

"…pleasure. Now, in about two hours' time, I expect that we are arriving soon, so you might want to dig around for your robes." Hermoine smartly announced before turning to go her way to the next cabin. But, just before she went out, she pointed out. "Oh, you have dirt on your nose, by the way. Right here," she pointed to her right side.

Ron sourly rubbed his nose, in a pout.


	15. An Enchanted Arrival

Granted, this was her very first train ride taken during her entire lifetime and a great most of it was spent looking out the window side while listening to others bicker about charms and nifflers. Already, Lyra could very well tell that the girl Granger was going to tail them as soon as they got off, but that first impression was either a blessing or a curse. However, there came the moment when her imagination went on about this new place in her life. Her Guardian's words played through like a new record, of it being a grand castle, soon to be an ulcer for her when classes would begin. How true would that be? Was this palace of sorts be so massive that it would make her head spin? Because that is exactly what it sounded like.

After the few hours of coasting through the endless land of lakes and creaks, the train began to trail alongside an incredibly mighty lake side. As the train kept tugging, the bigger the lake got, to the point that they were crossing over it on a bridge. Having never been so far before, Lyra, without Ron's encouragement, stayed pasted to the sill, watching the scapes go by them. There were no roads or small towns anymore. The train just continued to worm its way along the hillsides and wild orchards.

After the endless readings of what would lie out there, it only made her more googly eyed at the fact that there was so much more in store. Her attention wasn't stolen, even when Ron was struggling to cage his rat back into its containment.

"You minding then!?" he grunted.

Lyra only smiled with growing excitement. The butterflies in her stomach tempted her to fly.

"If my Sire is so well known, I can only imagine now~"

"It's not Christmas yet,"

"But it sure feels like it— To me!" she cheered, looking back at him for a moment. "At least I'm not on the floor, scurrying, like you!" she teased.

"Hogwarts is one of the best schools out there. Me brother's been barkin' about it for two years straight. It better be good…"

"How can you sound so bored?" she scoffed before casting her eyes to the window again. "This is something I've looked forward to. Not one photo of it, only words about. I've only heard and have not seen!"

"I know, wit' you bein' inspired an' all, a little help?" he prodded when somehow that rat decided to hide under the cabin seat cushions.

Lyra rolled her eyes and returned only to find Ron having one embarrassing moment after the other especially with passing fellow students snickering as they passed. She glowered.

"He's yours, isn't he? I should talk though. My own owl gave a quite a stir before today…"

"He just don't like his cage very much, or… he just hates me,"

"Don't say that." she furrowed, getting down on her knees with him.

"He was my brother's Percy's for awhile, so I guess he's in our shoes at this rate."

"He's already in a shoe," Lyra pointed out in her bewilderment, sighting that the rat had burrowed its face into a neglected slipper. Ron sighed as he took a whack at the critter, forcing him to try and clamber on to the other end. He got snatched by a hat though, spooking the chattering students in the next cabin. Lyra landed hard on the floor with her catch. "Got him!"

Naturally, she thanked all the times of chasing LouLou through out the house so many times. This beast so big that it wasn't much of a far cry. "First impressions should not include chasing old rats, Ron." she panted as the critter fiddled about in her grip before she helped place him back into the cage. "Now I know what to expect,"

"Oi, better now then never…" Ron blushed. "Thanks! S-say then, you dwelled with the Raven. Maybe you can help me in potions."

"Raven. Haven't heard that one before," Lyra hung under her breath for a moment, but truthfully… he wasn't far off with that description. "…yet, he's my raven." she sneered before sitting back down again. "If you want a cheat, you're asking the wrong person—"

"Not that, just… ya know how he ticks, I just don't wanna piss anyone off first day… Fred says he's the hardest."

"Well, from my experience… being hard does not mean he's nasty. It just him pushing you to work hard. If I got something wrong, or if I made a mistake, he'd whisk my old work away and tell me to do it again. But one thing… that I KNOW he despises are ingrediants being wasted. Some were tough to gather, you know. Trust me, he's not so bad once you get to know him."

"I kinda don't want to," Ron mused. "I guess I'm lookin' too much into it."

"I'll say!" Lyra chuckled, whilst fixing her hair upright in her tie.

The ride was overall peaceful and kind andd granted, it was the most fun she had since leaving that house. As she was so ready to get out, Prince did not seem to share the same enthusiasm. He held a lot of hurt and he felt free enough to show her some of it from time to time. Prince seemed worried mostly. Being told that she had to be ready for whatever might come, those were words she had to always remember. Her thoughts would go on into oblivion if she allowed it — If it wasn't for the sudden distant tower that had caught her eye. Looking away from Ron to the window and gasped. Again, she was at it, looking out like a mutt sticking its wild head out the window of a car. Or she would have if it was open wide for her.

There was a tower peering over the distance and once the train passed by another hill, that tower seemed to have grown straight out of the mountain, doubling into more towers. Before she knew it, there was a distant castle claiming the mounts ahead as the train began to cross over another river. "Ron! You sad sack, get over here…" she playfully prodded. "Look at it~" she went directly back to being happily awestruck.

"That's it, that's where we're going… Old place, but it has its perks, do you think?"

Lyra had never been inside a castle before even with this one seeming to have a plethora of different architectural structures making up its shape as they came closer to it. This was where her Guardian worked at after all that time and still did. Her discoveries were only beginning.

"I think it's beautiful…" her voice ran soft. "Soon enough we'll be ruling those halls…"

"Like Christmas, eh?"

"Ron, you just don't get it~ This is the greatest thing I've ever seen… I've been told what it is like, but I've never actually seen it."

It seemed that she was the only one feeling this enthusiastic, ranging from bored lads to chatty know-it-alls, these first impressions were going along grandly. It seemed Ron was being aloof to seem like a show off. Either it was because she was a girl or it was the fact that she was the ward of one of the teachers. Then again, she had just remembered that they needed to get ready for their arrival and it seemed to be coming post haste. Especially now that the sunset was near. Gladly it only took half hour to rummage through to get said dress robes, which were pretty thick and hot after wearing the lot for only a few minutes. At least that rat was caught just in time… Lyra thought prior that Felix was worse.

By the time they were done, there she stood ever closer now… Ancient, profound, strong and regal ~ there was Hogwarts. Her new home and there she was for her to explore and discover things beyond her own understanding for once. There was no way she would tire of its wonders. Not hardly.

* * *

Things were different already, with so many new faces and new voices, constant smiles and beguiling little charms going to and fro when it was announced that the Hogsmeade Station was fast approaching. Despite Ron's prodding, Lyra stuck her head out the door as soon as the commotion began to start. The train had stopped and everyone began to gather, on their way to get off.

All the while, there was no way that there was cobblestone town awaiting just outside, with endless amounts of rain. In fact, the inside of this train was as bright as white to her eyes compared to the usual dinginess.

"What has you tied to a pole?" Ron uttered, noticing his new friend's hesitant attitude.

"I'm not tied," Lyra began, her eyes flexed with many emotions. "It's only that I've never been this far before. Let alone a ride aboard a train, but I guess… I'm more unnerved than I thought I would be." she admitted as a few magical birds flew about the cabins above their heads.

"Is it because I wasn't all that into it? Or the questions,"

"No, no… none of that." she shook her head. "It's only that, what if I'm not good enough?"

"You mental? None of us are. You saw that dumb spell Fred tol' me… Did you think I feel any better than you?"

"No doubt a great deal better." she spat with a roll of her eyes at him. "This is serious! What if things don't turn out how I thought? I'm here and yet, I'm frightened to go see for myself." she said, remembering the chilling truths she was told before ever coming here. It left her almost shaken by his words still and it was only a glimpse into what was truly possible. Especially after these new interactions with those who were just her age.

Putting it bluntly, it was so much to take in.

"It ain't gonna kill you," Ron sighed, able to see how anxious she really was. "We will have a whole ruddy castle to see, if we aren't too overwhelmed with homework nonsense. So stop being a chicken and lets get out of this shoe box~"

Lyra was personally at a crossroads but eventually, as soon as the crowd died a bit, she soon joined Ron side. The two ventured out to the quaint station outside, where the Express sat with such ease. The sign out there read so boldly~ HOGSMEADE STATION where the shadow of one mighty man came over the gaggle of snickering youths, bellowing at the top of his lungs — "FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS COME! COME NEAR THIS WAY~!"

At least there was one clue about where to go when it was just in time for her to have a little look around. But amazingly, she bounded with excitement to see Hagrid again!

"Greetings, Hagrid!" Lyra beamed at the Giant.

"Ev'nin' to ya, lassie!"

Ron was stunned for a moment, only able to make an audible 'whoa!' at Hagrid's supposed might. Hagrid shared a warm gleam in return before returning to his duty.

"First years, stick close t'me." he ordered before turning with a whole group of gossipers in tow. As this went on for their turn, she had plum forgot to notice that those who were older were led down another pathway, while they were heading toward a path towards this mighty lakeside.

While trying to keep it all contained, the lake was a stunning, brilliant vision to behold. But it wasn't the lake that brought tears to her green eyes. It was the mighty castle that awaited their arrival directly across it. She stopped for a moment to take in this other wordly sight, at a shocked standstill at the fact that this was a school of sorts, of a fairly rare kind.

"Now, this is pretty cool!" Ron commented, waking her from her reverie.

"We're heading over there, on boat?" she asked, not noticing the girl from before had joined them.

"Indee', we are, lass!" Hagrid cheered. "It is essential, you lot are the guests of honor of this outfit."

Lyra and her new lot both looked at one another, quizzically. "…meaning?"

"In less than an hour, all of you will be introduced in the Great Hall, where you will be sorted, one by one, into your Houses. No need to worry about yer carry ons, they will all be waiting for you at the castle. Easy does it now! This won't take long…"

Since it was merely growing dark, the whole day taking its leave, it would prove very helpful to take with them small lanterns to take onboard the boats. This was also a wonder to behold; that they were to enter that splendid place by crossing over this great lake. Her Sire told her of things so matter of fact, perhaps he was bored but lo and behold, not in her case.

During the fray, she and Ron were luckily able to sit in one boat, with two other new faces. Hermoine shoved off with other girls who started gabbling about books and enchantments, which was something that seemed foreign to the marked girl. With a small taste of envy, she kept her mind on the distant monument. Personally, she was not so used to so much interaction, unless it was a House Elf or the Guardian himself. When they got into the boats, however, things began to get back into an even swing. Hunger began to set in, extra strong, from such an adventure-filled day. Ronald seemed so aloof but she could spy a twinkle in his eye just the same as they got ready for this little sail across the intimidating loch.

Hagrid was ahead of the group, owning over a boat to himself, due to his exceptional size.

They took the third row or so, of boats, and magically, with each taking a turn, the boats began to move along the water. All on their own by an enchantment. All one needed to do was hold a hung lantern in order to light the way towards the lightly glowing castle. The sunset was as precious as gold to the eye, truly something behold after hiding in a dark room for so long. Despite the love she was given since her tiny days. The sky, the land, the air… Oh, she could float along here alone forever if she had the choice to. It was the moment when they neared the boathouse that was truly spectacular. The great castle toward over the newcomers, all bright and welcoming. Something about the great landmark was calling, as if this was home. The grander it stood the stronger the call became.

It was apparent that the many wings and staircases were that of plenty, stating that each tower kissed the starry sky so lovingly only beckoned more on the possibility that there was going to be more in store than what she personally bargained for. The moment they inched close to the ancient boathouse of stone and wood, they all got out of their rides, one by one. Going in, by two's Hagrid led them high upon the scaling stone stairway that seemed to spiral, duck and climb ever closer to the looming presence that appeared to stun them all.

The foundation of it, as they climbed, appeared to be pure stone of the ageless mountainside that oversaw the massive lake. It seemed to go on forever.

That was until they came upon a courtyard, surrounded by ancient old stone walk paths that were tied up by leafy vines. But set before them, high and mighty was a set of double doors that soon opened wide in welcome all on its own. It opened to a great entrance hall which was already overwhelming, with Lyra among her new peers having to crane their next up to the ceiling. Each side of the parapet was peppered in niches that each housed a stone Knight and they all stood around on each wall of the hall, as if waiting to be called. Passing through the grand doors, they were soon stopped before another door. Lyra was so drawn by the interior of the place that she accidentally bumped into someone. Someone who did not appreciate the gesture, more so…

"Watch where you're going, you **_prat_**!" spat a blonde-haired lad, who looked fairly handsome.

"Oh, e-excuse me, I—" Lyra stuttered even with Ron almost bumping into her.

Or he would have looked so if it wasn't for the scowl on his face. His blue-ish eyes studied with a turned up nose right before he chortled after looking her over.

"Oh, I heard of you. You're the Deputy's little stooge, aren't you? Heard of you on the train,"

Lyra scrunched up her nose at the arrogance. But being taught poise, she held her head high.

"That's a rather rude way to make friends, you know. I was so drawn in by the beauty of this place and I only stopped a second too late. Apologies for being such an inconvenience to you. Besides, I am not a stooge… My name is Lyra and I am a new student. Just like you."

All she got after her speech was a smart-arsed smirk. "On the subject of names, Lyra Prince. I am Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." he continued on. He would have continued if Ronald hadn't snorted in his laughter. Draco coldly looked at the fellow red head.

"Think my name's funny, do you? Mind if I ask yours? Bah! Don't need to… Red hair, hand-me-down robe. God forbid, another Weasley…"

Ronald looked degraded. Right then, Lyra felt fire rise in her heart and so did the invisible ring she wore. It hinted that she wasn't alone.

"Well, God forbid, there's someone I don't fancy talking to…" she threw that back. "My sire said I have a good judge of character—"

"Ah, are you Daddy's little girl then? So special, you think you are… Here's a fine deal — either make friends with the right sort or go down a typical path, befriending a Weasley."

"I have only just arrived here. How should I know any better, oh wise one?" she taunted back, feeling a sense of pride of how this was handled. As her first flight out of the nest, as it were, she shocked herself.

Finally, an adult had soon come by, stopping the quarrel short. It happened to be an extraordinarily fierce-looking witch who had come to head of the group, adorned in beautiful emerald robes with gold tassels.


	16. The Sorting Hat

This… Draco only kept one terrible glance locked on her until this stern woman outright tapped his shoulder with her scroll. With that, he went back in line and good riddance. First impressions again were not very fun, but she tried to keep from being too bothered by that interaction. Including hers, all eyes were on the witch who seemed to have batted the bother away, as it were before she scanned the entire group of eager and nervous first years. Her lips were pursed and her stare was icy besides the fact that she was a splendidly tall woman, at least compared to their own minimal proportions. Her age was obviously drawn in her callous face but if one could read between the tight spectacles and her sharpened glare, someone would see that she could be careworn. It was a shadow Lyra slightly picked up on, but she kept it low to herself. The nerves were settling in…

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" the woman stated, so profoundly, yet her tone held a bit of pride. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and be seated with your classmates. But before you take your seats for the banquet, you all shall be sorted, first and foremost… into your Houses." she spoke, sharply, there was no questioning. "Heed well, young ones, these Houses are so named as Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin…"

She stated so as she passed a very cautious brood over to the one lad who snapped at her and Ron prior. Nonetheless, Lyra was able to pick up on the slight glow in the stern eyes of this new witch when she scanned over them, one final time.

"Now, during your time here… as you grow in your education within these halls, come to know that your House will be like your family. House points are earned with triumphs, kindness, and virtue, while rule-breaking and mistreatment, or altercations of any sort will cost you points. Here at this school of wizardry, it is our one and only priority that each child coming into our mentorship will be kept safe and secure. Obedience and consideration of our rules and restrictions are not there to hinder you in any way, shape, or form. They are there to protect you, for you are, from this moment on, heirs to the future of the Wizarding World. Your strength and wisdom gained through your seven years will be called upon, one way or another. Allow us to teach, mentor and protect you as you learn. All we ask is that you all each consider what is asked of you. Never will we ask too much or of too little of you. I am among the many mentors, upon you will see and meet tonight after the welcoming feast. I am Professor Minerva McGonagall. Head of Gryffindor House and true Mistress of Transfiguration."

Many of these newcomers were ultimately google-eyed at the speech, even some of the few that followed Draco along like puppies were taken aback. These were the basic ground rules, as it were… and not guidelines, as some were trying to hope for, thanks to all the murmurings she began to hear behind her and Ronald. Lyra had to keep her own head-on, even though there were such standards here, she still had her watchful Guardian here, whom she was yet to spot. He would be an easy one to catch.

"Keep your cloak on… Maybe we'll be fetched by Gryffindor…" Ron whispered.

"That's the least of my worries…" she uttered under her breath.

Before they knew it, those golden doors flew open into the next room, which happened to be an mighty, ornate hall. It almost blinded them by an array of floating candles and billowing torches on each side of the massive space. Lyra just went along with the group, partially hiding, as the gathering went onward. Gargoyles bearing the mighty torches all seemed to turn their stony heads at their direction as they all entered inside.

Spread-out, there were four, devastatingly long tables that spanned from some odd feet from the door to all the way down to what looked like the Head Table that he had mentioned before.

"They've bewitched the ceiling!" came the know-it-all's voice. "To reveal that night's sky. I read it in Hogwarts: A History."

If it weren't for that, Lyra would have narrowly missed it as annoying as the statement sounded coming out of that mouth. Along with many, she looked up to the high arched ceiling. When she expected to see beams and stone, sparkling stars and passing clouds above a mass of floating candles met her gaze making her imagination go to full abandon! It was only a manner of time when she realized that there were many eyes on them before they came upon an old wooden stool. On it sat something uncanny and as old as the moon, it seemed. It was a crinkly old pointed hat that hung down from weariness, completely lifeless, as they all gathered before it. Lyra was still trying to process all this, and what she had gathered thus far was that the Head Table was filled with many different characters; witches and wizards who were high rank. Professors, her thoughts rang and she caught onto a face that she worried ever not seeing at first.

Just as he had promised her, there he was… among the entire faculty at this wide wooden table. At the right hand of the one ancient wizard sitting profoundly in the middle of the grand table. There was some slight relish in the Guardian's eye that passed onto her the instant message that he was aware of her own plight. Yet, not a shred of worry accompanied such a message. At first, upon appearing deeply grave at first as he spoke a word or two to the old wizard before they both set eyes over her and the newcomers.

The elder he was near happened to obviously be the Headmaster. Just like in tales of old, it was as if she made eye contact with Father Time himself as he appeared to gleam at her ever so slightly as if he was let on of her apparent arrival tonight. Or rather, he was well aware of her day of coming for quite a while. As soon as they all came, the old Wizard stood up, slowly and gently from his seat in greeting.

"Welcome, little ones, to Hogwarts, the School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! It is a great opportunity to greet you all and to help you keep on desired paths, and guide you all through your educated years with us. We welcome you most fondly~ I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, your Headmaster. Along with my deputies, Professor Orpheus Prince, our trusted Potion's Master and Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, we will ensure a safe environment as you excel in your new and further education on that of magic. A word of caution, for all . . .

Lyra felt that ever-familiar vigilant stare on her once again though, regardless of that stoic appearance. For now, she did not allow herself to make it too obvious. Not now, but she felt less anxious knowing that he was there, yet she wished for him to see just how confident she was. The Headmaster himself continued on with his speech…

"The Great Forest out of bounds of the grounds is completely prohibited to all students. Granted our Gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid is entrusted with and is responsible for all of Hogwarts' wildlife and their needs. Through his guidance may you observe but never interfere during free hours. Keep in mind that the school is held within an unbreachable barrier. It is there to keep this school protected again those who have any ill will. Keep within its range and you shan't worry or fear of anything or anyone — As long as you abide by our regulations and trust us to keep you safe. Now now, we shall continue — Onto the Sorting! Carry on~"

Soon, a barking, gravelly voice snapped her back to reality. The hat began to move, the folds in its leathery fabric began to reveal an uncanny face. Something about it was a bit unsettling. In its ancient tone, surprisingly, it began to sing —

_Come one, come all  
Have a bow  
I do not care how  
Some think me mad  
Though my hide is made of sow_

_Step forth, do not shy  
Your worth I shall spy  
With my absent yet keen eye!  
_

"When I call your name… you will step up, one by one" the woman warmly stated as she took the old thing in hand from the stool. For one, she looked a bit annoyed at the song.

That led to an intense moment of unease…

"Hermoine Granger!"

There was the Know-It-All, first and foremost and no one seemed to want to question it. Although it looked like this was one of the most damning things in all the world. The girl was muttering something under her breath just to calm herself but it only made Ron groan.

"Mental, that cap…"

"Is it me, or are you scared of it? Hats aren't supposed to be mental." Lyra joked as they watched on as Professor McGonagall placed the strange cap onto Hermoine's head. Despite getting an elbow at her remark, the group went quiet when the thing spoke again.

"Well, well! What have we here? Quite a mind you have here!" the Hat spoke, quite menacingly, of course. "With a thirst for knowledge, and to prove yourself you will do quite well in… GRYFFINDOR!"

That one girl who paid them a visit on the train looked so giddy at the choice of the Hat and she bounced off toward the tables, of the ones where Ron's brothers sat, with ease while being congratulated by the two. As names were being called though, and with the anticipation growing stronger, Lyra caught onto someone staring at her. Something about felt incredibly off. Something likened to pins and needles began to shiver from her shoulder, to down her arm and back and it was so annoying that she had to slightly shift in her robe just to scratch it off. It did not fool Ron though.

"You a'right?"

"Um. Fine. Just fine…" Lyra shrugged it off.

It was absolutely not fine. If her accursed mark was whining again then she had to have it be known. Unfortunately, one of the teachers at the Head was conversing with Prince himself, who seemed to be keeping conversation with them… and it was the man in the purple turban who she had the dishonor of meeting back at the Leaky Cauldron that day. Prince, from afar, caught onto her discomfort. With a single glance at her, he nodded slightly as if to say that all was well and that she needn't worry, yet even he looked a little on edge prior to seating himself next to the man in question.

The pain did not subside though, even when Ron was called up next to be Sorted. Ron made it seem like he was already failing classes. It did not take long, however.

"By Merlin — Another Weasley. I know just what to do with you!  
GRYFFINDOR!"

. . .

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

The hall went wild with applause~ but the poor girl was very distracted that in soon time, she almost missed her own name being called.

**"Lyra Prince?" **

She was then called a second time which caused the lot to turn their heads to her. She looked caught in a spotlight, it looked like. McGonagall was eyeing her expectantly which made her stomach drop to the stone floor in an instant. All eyes of the Professors were on her now. It did not matter in the slightest of any students watching, but one thing was certain.

She had to just step up and to do that while not looking at anyone directly was near impossible. Aware that all eyes were squarely on her now, Lyra took an awkward seat on the wooden stool.

There was a lot going unseen directly behind her while every student of the entire hall grew ever quieter.

Prince had seated himself finally, seemingly begrudgingly beside the great elder of a wizard whose eyes sparkled with just promise at this bright occasion. This was a day long-awaited and long dreaded, all the same, through the eyes of Prince. He knew the young lady had the wits about her to give it her all, as he had well taught her so as she grew. Nonetheless, that was not his worry. Despite other worries as of late, there was a keen sting of divine pride rising with his chest and it begged to almost show itself. Among his sharp suspicions of one certain man that someone had the audacity of allowing in, in the first place. It was not only the natural warnings from the child's mark that worried him the most, but it was also his own as well. This rocky journey was about to begin ~

Lyra felt the stern Mcgonagall place the old hat slowly upon her dark ginger head and her shoulders tensed. She felt something like that of a snake seem to tighten around her brown suddenly, making her gasp out. Right then, something began to happen that went silent for the rest of the hall. The thing began to speak, but only to her… It was as if someone was whispering in her ear.

_"Look at what I have here. Why isn't it Miss Rosylan Evans Potter?"_

A spark of fear rose within her upon hearing that stated in her own thoughts and she shut her eyes tight.

_"Please, please… that is not me anymore. It's not —" _she thought, pleading.

_"I see, I see. Why your secrets are staying with me. They are staying with all of your Professors. Best be cautious though. Things here are simply not as they seem. Do keep your heart in check, young lady…For now, you are Lyra Eileen Prince. Your Guardian happens to be Sir Orpheus Prince. The Deputy Headmaster of Hogwarts, that is from here on out … your new home. Quite a journey you will make; You have splendid courage. Exemplary patience and grand potential to look out for others. Despite your thirst to prove your worth and capability to look out for yourself, your one desire is to keep the one you truly love safe. You have a home in each house, so allow me to choose one for you… carefully."_

_"Yet, something tells me that you bear much pain. There is a touch of Slytherin within you… but I do not believe your joy lies there. Hark, it seems you have already made a good amount of new friends, no doubt about that! All of them guarded by a Lion. I have a fine feeling… Perhaps it should be … It had better be …_

**"GRYFFINDOR!"**

She let her breath go, right before there was a mighty applaud coming from all corners of the hall. It has been settled, with words of wisdom that would appear to have only been heard by her own ear alone. Or were they? At once when the hat was lifted away, she hopped down from the stool in glee to join the table full of Gryffindors, who happily included the Weasleys. Upon her way, her eyes met with Prince's. Something within those onyx orbs was something akin to melancholy, but she earned an accepting nod from the man before she sat among her new band.


	17. First-Year's Potions

After all of the day's happenings all drawing close to a temporary end, Lyra failed to realize how hungry she was beginning to get. While the entire hall began to mingle about, greeting one another whilst she was having a bit of a tough time striking up conversation. At this new table, she personally began to take her tied back hair over her shoulder, proceeding to fiddle with and curl it about, all the while trying to find the smartest thing to say. This was not a commonplace for her, often so used to homeschooling that only consisted of herself and Prince. Although, through the course of the train ride that small pang to get over about meeting new faces was beginning to let off a little bit. Having started with Ron, getting along with the Twins got ever easier…

As a matter of fact, (this was to be well-kept secret, as long as she could help it) the Twin's knack for taunts and trouble was the most fun she has had after years of often boredom. It was about to head in deep until there was the sound of a glass goblet chiming from the front. That was when nearly everyone silenced and turned their attention back to the Head Table.

Only one sentence was spoke by the Headmaster after he stood so calmly.

"Let the Feast . . . **_Begin_**~"

Even when those words were spoken in such a kindly voice, each long table was suddenly covered in every inch of countless amounts of food! All set out before them all were scores and scores of biscuits, corn on the cob, chicken, turkey in their entirety, and roast beef sided with perfectly boiled potatoes. It all went on to basic things, such as fresh apples and bread pudding, mashed potatoes buttered and hot… At first, Lyra just sat there, looking at it all, agast before the realization that it was real hit her.

Ron was first to start grabbing, soon Hermoine grabbed a fork and knife and started digging in. Lyra finally gave into her grumbling belly and took in a fork of turkey smothered already in hot gravy. From her very first bite, the mingling only continued on. One lad down the line began to bark out facts that his mum was a witch as his dad was a muggle, and how the fact proved to be quite a shock when dad found out about the latter. The common chatter back and the typical chortle was all that greeted this chatty Irish lad. A fellow Gryffindor like herself, it actually drew her to pay attention as she continued chewing on some dark meat.

"And go on you redhead ~ What's your story?" Seamus prodded on with a mouthful of mashed potato and biscuit.

"Which red head are you blabberin' to?" Ron snarked back.

"The green-eyed one."

Lyra had to swallow hard, realizing that she was the one being barked at.

"Good to know I stick out somehow…" Lyra soon spoke. "My name is Lyra."

The more she kept saying the name, the harder it was beginning to stick. There was an odd feeling when it was the only thing that was meant for her entirely. She tried not to be shy but her head was still whirling about where she currently was.

"Name's Seamus! Seamus Finnigan…" he introduced himself.

"Pleasure, isn't it?" Lyra cheered on, going on mid bite.

It so happened, while they were completely engulfed in satisfiying their own hunger that a grand many of them had failed to notice that there were scores of transparent fellows coming forth through the ancient walls and soaring over the completely covered tables. Lyra thought she would choke as someone's head happened to pop out through a platter of fruit.

"Evening there, how are you?" greeted one with such a cheery disposition.

"… uh," Ron gaped at first as Lyra blinked, agape for a moment.

"Hello there, Old Nick!" cried one older Gryffindor, Percy Weasley, from further down the table. "Have a nice summer?"

"Abysmal, once again my request to join the Headless Hunt has been denied!"

"You're Nearly Headless Nick…" Ron poked at the apparition as they floated up and over the table.

"It is SIR Nicholas, if you would be so kind!" Ron was barked back

The audacity in the spirit's tone put Lyra off of her meal for a moment. It was as though a high offense was just now committed.

"Surely, he meant none, sir… A-are you…? Are you actually…?"

"I am Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington! By the off chance that you have may have heard my own mishap of an execution, I suggest you choose your words very wisely, young lady —"

"I truly did not mean any offense, but this may be the first time I have ever seen a ghost before, I think." Lyra spoke with much thought. "… I mean, you are a ghost, yes?"

"If it is not more obvious!"

"How could you be Nearly Headless?" Hermoine asked, bewildered.

"As such!" Nicholas barked before taking a portion of his frizzled hair in hand and pulled aside. His head was certainly not fastened tight and only parted slightly from what was left of his neck.

That certainly put their appetites at bay. Lyra dropped her fork.

"… you asked for it." chortled Fred further down.

* * *

The meal carried on with much anticipation, if not exhaustion from so much excitement. It was also the same for the protective staff overseeing all this. It would seem to Orpheus Prince that Lyra was already doing very well on her own. The fact that she had made it safely there, with no harm done, was a great comfort to him. It was just as unnerving as it was the week prior that something appeared to be very strange about the man who was entrusted very foolishly to mentor the score of youths that munched away at this point without another care in the world. In all honesty, his mind was far too preoccupied, so much so that it was putting his appetite to a stop. At least after all the fuss, Miss Rose was where he could plainly see her. Catching onto Hagrid's warm nod at his general direction, with eyes full of mirth, Prince was as still as a statue for a moment whilst beholding onto the stammering mutters of the fellow wizard sitting beside him.

Even though some information almost got away too far before, it was now contained to a degree that it was tolerable. Next to observing the girl dining with the rest, he had better do the same or else he was some sort of hypocrite by the end of this very special day. It was a nuisance, or rather, it once was, that even he had others looking out for his well-being. Neither did he fancy such attention, but even he could not argue against McGonagall's prodding. He was aware of her own spying ever since that little get together at Knockturn. It was not as though he was not perceptive. His entire life relied on that in order to survive on his own at one point. It was a prospect he prayed desperately hard that she would never have to endure ~ Nothing compared to the old ways he had to live through, all of which cost him enough… even friendships. Indeed, that was a worry he had to suffer as well. Perhaps well deserved if the Tale was dug in further, but not tonight. Not during the one night that his fiercely guarded charge had just spread her wings.

The meal was extravagant that it felt as though they could just feast all night, that was until the day's wares had settled in. It was soon time to disperse with the Prefects, (a set of blokes who led the mass of their House's members about the castle), one of which happened to be a brother of Ron's who was named Percy. Before they were meant to depart to be introduced to the common rooms, there was one last thing to do before it would be due to call it a night. After such a long trip, it would mean a great deal to see him before the night was out because it was he that made this all happen for her, as far as she knew, besides the fact that she was honestly beginning to miss him…

When her anointed group all went on out of the Great Hall, she was among the last in the hall, save for Ron, and for a moment, a darker haired lad who held a toad who was shockingly confused at first when the newly sorted ginger greeted the dark entity that billowed forward, accompanied by the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress who wore pure emerald robes, even followed by the odd Professor who wore that awkwardly placed turban. The other adults proceeded to pass them by with the Emerald witch passing along an acknowledging glance at Professor Prince.

As soon as they were all gone, and it was only them now, dark onyx met with cool emeralds. Something soft glimmered back to her before she got the silent signal to follow him. When they both entered into the Grand Staircase they both stopped, Lyra was so thankful that she had to embrace her foster father. Quite honestly, he was deeply relieved that none of this ended in something rueful. His trust in the Giant Groundskeeper was wisely placed. Her display of emotion was something he could not just push her away from. Rather, he settled a hand over her head and back before she gazed up at him.

"Now, young lady. . . That is fairly enough." she heard his silky tone hum down at her.

"I know, sir. I am just so very thankful to finally be here ~ At Hogwarts… but didn't you see? I am a Gryffindor!"

Swiftly, as he held her hand for a moment, he was able to justly feel that she still had the silver ring on, which calmed his nerves a little. Her innocence was glowing so bright, it warmed his heart to see it.

"Perhaps you should get a move on then," he coolly replied. "…seeing that you might just miss the password in order to access your own common room. Off you go now, child. I will see you in the morning."

No one was about with the portraits being too distracted with themselves, granting him the swift moment to kiss the top of her head. The girl gleamed at him before beginning her brisk jog in order to catch up with her new class, led off by Percy Weasley as the Prefect. The dark wizard watched her run off, with so much zeal and rejoicing, that even he felt a glimmer of love warm up within him. An elf walked by, helping him snap out of his thought processes before he himself had to press on the opposite direction, toward the bottom of the Great Staircase. Despite this new chapter that was beginning for her, there was much to be ginger with, especially concerning his own personal suspicions.

More on that later…

* * *

Lyra Prince ran her way up the stairs after the crowd of Gryffindor first years while under the eyes of looming dozing, old portraits. She had made it just into before they all sauntered in, chattering so loudly that the entire hall echoed. It was just before they stepped into a further corridor where this new place had opened up with beautiful arches carved out of alabaster stone that seemed to go on for ages as the group kept walking. Lyra soon saw Ronald with his bunch who so gladly gave her a slap on the shoulder as a welcome.

"Where have you been?" he asked, confused.

"Wished him goodnight. I hope I didn't annoy him." she mentioned as they both kept up with the rest of the group at the very end of the corridor.

"Aw, do not tell me that you were talking to the bat…" Ron sighed, good and loud.

Lyra could have sworn that he was teasing her, which prompted to give a good elbow in the ribcage to shut him up. Sooner or later, they kept up, almost missing what was said before this very 'vast' painting that trickled pure disdain at the new group before Percy boldly stated one Latin phrase that somehow convinced the crotchety old lady to make way for them to enter; which was when the entire back of her own portrait began to open inwardly, revealing a brand new space within. Through a narrow pass, there happened to be a living quarters all draped beautifully in crimson tapestries with old dusted yet cozy furnishings littered all about.

"Now this is the Gryffindor Common Room. The boy's bunks are to the left, and as for the girls… that is to your right. This is where you all will make home this year, where you can mingle, relax, and indulge in recreation when school duties are not on your minds." Percy Weasley further explained and eventually that was the curtain call for the day.

It was just enough for her, as welcoming as the tapestry covered space was. The day began to pile on, realizing everything that went down so quickly. A new name, a new purpose… no longer confined, it was almost proving too difficult for her to realize that all this wasn't a dream. Her Sire's pride, the welcome of the Headmaster along with the reassurances of safety all around them… All of these facts began to make her very sleepy. Upon entering their new quarters, she was very calmed to find her new little owl, Felix, already formed into a small ball on his perch by the arch window on the bedside of her new bunk.

The whole truth of her life was more than being protected by him, but she was going to be prepared for something extraordinary. The clues her mark continuously gave her, along with Prince's forwards warnings, all Lyra could think about was what would await her the following morning.

When the Monday did come, the first breakfast of the year began where they all started; in the Great Hall. Lyra awoke with a nervous stomach, which was something normal for her most days. The first night was spent in the dormitories when all the girl's all sprinted about getting ready for the day, Lyra chose to pace herself. This place was so beautiful, and she did not understand why Hermoine and the others were so springy just to get out of the dorm. Classes were to be introduced today, no doubt about that… but she felt a little overwhelmed for a start.

Thinking that she could eat later, she went and got a few things straightened out first… Hopefully, Prince would not mind, would he? The first hour would be all right and she did not wish to be late to anything, just in case, things burst up into smoke before she knew it.

* * *

After breakfast on Monday morning had concluded on the first hour after 8 am after the first bell, Prince was on his way down to his first potions lecture was underway, but first… his strengthened spirit had led him to search out his ward. He knew her drastically well and he did not see her in the Hall at breakfast this morning, which would mean one thing. The silly, emotional lass with a brilliant mind so overcome with thoughts that she would forget or feel too upset to take a single bite, even at the best of times.

She had the right to be that way though. With him, it was insomnia… so he could not blame her to have such a similar ache. The least that could be done was for her to down a tiny vial of Lleath serum… something she used to drink when she was young. It was a massive help. It was nutritional, it was healthy, filling and it gave a good amount of energy, and it was small. Gladly, while on his way to the stairs, he gazed up, scaling the height of the gallery before he spotted an easily distinguishable redhead above. Prince shook his head before he began his way at a gentle, flowing pace.

"Good morning," he hummed, his very tone causing her to freeze up right when she started her way down the stairwell. She rose her eyes to meet her Guardian's once more, standing before her on the next platform with the lot of gossiping portraits around them. Prince knew, deeply, that she would startle with worry upon seeing him. Her green eyes lit up before nodding to him, with a glowing glimpse whilst standing still on the step.

"Good m-morning, sir,"

Only for a moment, he regarded her appearance. Surely enough, she looked all ready for the day, save for one little thing. Her pallor had seemed to worsen a little. He came, lifted her chin and she knew to meet his gaze.

"Very well. It seems to me that you are not off to a good start," Prince began, sharing some disdain in that silky tone of his before he took something hidden in his frock pocket. She sighed which confirmed his suspicions right away. "Would you care to explain as to why I personally did not see you at breakfast?" he asked, scrutinizing her for a moment. "On the first day, as it would seem?"

"I only thought that — i-it would be more efficient if I had more time to prepare myself." she began, seeming to look for approval from him but nothing changed except for his nod for her to continue.

"… and, well, I've never been to a boarding school before. I am a little anxious… too anxious. Again."

"As it would become even more obvious to me." Prince spoke. "Not that you are to be blamed for your emotional plight, however, this must be remedied."

With that, he showed her a small vial full of a white substance from under his cloak. Lyra's eyes fell with slight shame, but it only made her look sheepish. She took the vial, without hesitation. She popped the cork and swigged it, her tongue getting coated with the earthly taste it had, but at least it was tolerable. Upon drinking the contents, the tensity in her stomach calmed and she felt less tired.

"I am sorry." she sighed, handing the vial back to him and he tucked it away.

"I prefer not to use the precious serum of _Lleath_ to keep you well-nourished at this rate. Over a simple bout of anxiety. As you well know, it would best for you to arrive on time, yet it is also best for you to not skip meals."

"I know that. I'll do better, sir. I won't do this again." she promised him. "I only wanted to be ready so that I won't make a fool of myself in front of you or… or anyone else."

His expression twisted into a grimace of sorts at that before he slightly shrugged.

"Who cares? What makes you believe that type of idiocy?"

"Before the Sorting, there was this other boy. Very fine-haired, sly… Let me just say that he did not exactly allow me and Weasley feel that welcome."

Prince's lips thinned before nodding. "I see," he sighed, sounding as if this was a typical sort of behavior. "My advice, just do your very best, Lyra. Already, I can see that you are getting along just fine. It seems that the Weasleys offer far better company than others. Rather than worrying what others might think, always consider your well being first. Do you understand?"

"I do. It will be hard breaking these habits, but I think I can do it."

"I know, very well, that you can." his voice was soft before he began to turn his way. "Now, I have a herd of first years clambering in the dungeons as we speak and I should be on my way. As should you?" he rose a brow at her direction. Her cheeks flushed before following him. She had her bag over her shoulder with a clinking cauldron hidden inside.

* * *

In about forty minutes' time, Lyra got herself situated among the 'clamber' of mingling first-year students and gladly, she found two familiar faces. There, she had Hermoine and Ronald and she sat between them. As the minutes ticked down, everyone got their pewters on the burners and it seemed that certain ingredients were already set out in test tubes and beakers already, all sitting and assorted in different colors and scents. There was talk of animals, chocolates, and flight before the wood door to the class swung open, loudly before a great shadow swooped in — No one mingled as he swept in, practically in flight to the writing desk as it ceased.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving, and no silly incantations in this class." Prince began. "As such, it would be most tempting of such whilst you learn and appreciate the subtle science that is the art of potion-making. If you have the spirit and the right interest in this brilliant artwork, you will need to devote your uttermost attention. That is if you are passionate… enough."

Some first-year students were purely astounded at the mere presence of the dark wizard. His voice, his very intimidating glare, like a raptor about ready to swoop, it entranced them all, and the desire to not get his bad side was a huge priority. Prince slowly whirled around from leaning on the writing desk, slowly draping his great cloak around him, crossing his arms.

"Some of you have already come to know me, thanks to a rumor or two. I am Professor Orpheus Prince. Whilst here, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper… in death."

This was someone who was family to her, almost with the demeanor of a King, it seemed. But even she found herself inspired yet. As he spoke, Lyra did her best to write down those final words upon her parchment book. During this brilliant speech, it caught her eye that a wood white had fluttered passed the lit window and gone, as if it was a charm, strangely as they were told that no harm would come. Her anxiety went down a notch at least.

"Then again," Professor Prince continued, sighting something she did not at first. His black eyes were set somewhere on the sidelines. "…maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts with an ability so formidable that you are confident enough… to **not**. _**Pay**_. **_Attention_**."

That baritone went up an octave when he noticed in silence that a Slytherin lad was snickering to his neighbor, much at a poor Gryffindor's expense, Neville Longbottom.

"Master Malfoy. Perhaps you can enlighten us?"

Each child all looked to a slippery character among them, being another cockeyed sort, Draco Malfoy… the newest ambitious of the lot of Slytherins who had prodded to befriend Lyra at first, in order to win the eye of this Potion's Master in particular. His hair was as blonde as spring, slicked back with overgrooming with a smirk on his face as if he earned the undivided attention of their Professor… but he was not moved at all.

"Tell me, where would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Prince asked, briskly.

"From the stomach of a goat, Professor~" the boy answered as if instantly… stunning the class.

"Very good. And what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"You would brew the draught of the living dead. The strongest sleeping potion to date."

"Utterly brilliant you are, Master Malfoy. Perhaps there is hope for you yet…" Prince's face was still and cold, those eyes sharpening slight. "We can make a worthy student of you if you would be so kind as to return that toad to sir Longbottom. Four points from Slytherin for this tomfoolery."

With that, Prince returned to his desk, taking a quill in hand, scribbling something down.

"Fair warning, I have no preference or care for which House you are in. If there is any unfairness in this class, it will cost you points. Any fine behavior by my judgment and you will earn. I do believe I am understood?"

"Yes, Professor!" chorused the class with one Malfoy looking stewed.


	18. The Crowns

_The moment his steed took wing into the skies, the young wizard had to hold on for dear life with the precious bundle held in his other. The other hand gripped around the belt about the beast's throat and each wing beat made it more difficult to keep from slipping off. Hagrid had agreed to stay behind to await the help being sent by another whom they both trusted dearly with their lives._

_They had to put to rest somehow on this night but the bundle of which he carried was trembling in his arms. All the while he had to keep balance on the back of his steed. The great avian tried as she might to keep her eyes forward but she could feel the agony of both her riders. The small one was harmed by a dark force and the wizard who held her had a spirit so broken that it began to blind her to where she was meaning to go. As hours seemed to pass them by, the Great Lake came into view, which was a beacon of hope for the broken man mounted. The moonlight lit it up with a bright white and the mighty hippogriff kept her sights locked onto it… It as if their lives depended on it, and they did… Even further when two ominous shadows proceeded to follow them. _

_They draped over like curtains over a moonlit window and bellowed terrible huffs from their nostrils. The young wizard was then made to feel uneasy at first. Their wings were as wide and as mighty as the night sky that blanketed them all in a shroud of hidden secrecy. The young man with eyes as wide as the moon's form glanced at each as they took their rightful place beside them, shielding them if the worst should come to the worst. At that moment, the wizard's own emotions were all over the place, ranging from utter self-loathing to outrageous tears. _

_Coming from someone keeping them in their range of sight, they soared overhead towards a distant stronghold all the while a storm was begging to brew itself in the night sky. Sharp eyes of the color of the purest sap locked on, a sorrowful gleam coming over those orbs._

* * *

As a first impression on her first class, among her new pack of Gryffindors, left her, without a doubt, speechless for the first half-hour of the lecture. The look on that golden boy's face was more priceless than she cared to admit. Served him right for berating Ron in front of her… Although, this could be mean something else later if she was blind to it, so she had best to keep her own wits sharpened.

If Prince felt a genuine need to have a go at this Malfoy lad than it had to mean that he had a knack for some mischief, one way or another, besides stealing other student's familiar for sport. Without a doubt though, the class had to go on, onto something that particularly curious. As soon as he made a note upon his scroll, the Potion's Master soon stood up and graced before the silenced class who now knew better than to start mingling in his presence.

"Now then, now that we understand each other, allow me to get to the fond point as to why you are all here in the first place. It would seem that you have brought your texts with you. In this event, I must let you in on the fact that I do not always follow through with what it says most of the time. Call it a . . . bad habit, if you will. My solutions will, from this day on, be settled on the black board that you see. As you work on your recipes, you must consider what I have written here, instead of your books. Perhaps, writing better solutions besides the original ones in those pages will assist you during your study periods."

Some students had begun to mutter, although quietly. That demeanor was not to be trifled with, not now when the year had just been born for them. Best not to begin with shenanigans at this rate. Lyra slowly hid one hand down as she wrote down a few tips as the lecture drew on, very interestingly. As it so happened, they were all expected to actually make something today before the class would be adjourned.

It was the matter of making their own Cure for something as 'lighthearted' as boils, which was an understatement given the issues that might very well ensue if one had gone slightly astray from the recipe, in any way. Even with one grain was out of sorts could cause someone a far nastier result.

"You have neglected to properly crush your half dozen amount of snake fangs in the mortar, Miss Slone…" came the Professor's matter-of-fact correction when a mistake had been made. "… to a fine powder, child. Not into a chippy grain. Fortunately for you, you haven't yet applied them to your cauldron," he spoke peering at her contents prior to passing by.

"Yes, Professor Prince… Thank you." replied the poor dirty blond girl, keeping her nose in her book and her cheeks were flushing badly even if this was her first potion of the year. The girl looked about ready to cry after he moved on to the next table.

Lyra eyed her for a moment from the center of the aisle of which she sat as Ron was looking befuddled at his notes. Hermoine confidently threw in the contents of one of her colorful beakers, starting with the crimson one. As with the rest of the class working as best they could, just so to please their Professor. Besides corrections coming from him every given second went from being an annoyance to a godsend by the end of the lesson. The downside was that four students had to write essays in order to make up for their failed attempts, Longbottom included who failed to take his cauldron off the flame before applying his quills. Lyra was one of them, as she had expected ~ She failed to add her dried nettles at the precise moment. It made her want to laugh though… given that she had botched a lot growing up, all of them were remedial potions; the simplest of the lot, so to speak.

"Shrewd attitudes for such feeble attempts," Prince spoke once more as soon as everything was put away and put in their places. Acceptable attempts were collected into vials left on his desk for later testing and grading. Ones that were done perfect were often safe kept just in case. All that was left now was to be permitted to leave with their filled parchment books in hand. "However, some of you have showed exceptional promise in Potioneering in this single hour alone. Of course, neither of these attempts were of pure perfection but that is what is expected for a First Year's first lesson. These essays are to help you realize how delicate a potion's balance can be. On that note, the time has come for me to relieve you. Be aware that your remedial essays are to be on my desk by Monday morning. The library will become your best friend regarding these, mark me. You are granted a whole week to work on these. Best not to waste your time nor mine. You are dismissed."

The anxious bunch all began to breathe again as they all rose from their seats in order to carry on with the rest of the day. Neville nervously hugged his toad close before stuffing him into his cloak pocket before scampering out of the classroom with a ton of his belongings clanking in his arms. Lyra had to take a step back, he was rushing so quickly. For a moment, Prince overheard a few mutters among this flock of chicks for a moment while they clambered outside. One Malfoy had the very strong need to elbow Lyra on his way out, nearly tripping Ronald. Yet that came off as slightly funny rather than bruising.

"How did he correct your cure?" Lyra asked Ron, as more of a distraction from the prod.

"It turned pink instead of blue… and he gave this smirk."

"Ah, that smirk. Yes, I know the one." Lyra chuckled once they walked out into the corridor with their things in order. "I told you he wasn't that bad."

"Agh! Barkin' mad first morning though. Now already with the homework settling in —"

Lyra fought the lovely impulse to chuckle at that, knowing the full extent of how work can go with this one Professor alone. This was only the first lecture and she could not ask for a better start, if she was completely honest with herself. The beauty of this grand place was over the top stunning that she could hardly stop craning her neck whilst trying to spot every single detail. As though she was self aware of bumping into that Malfoy lad again, Lyra fumbled with her notebook and booksack for a good minute as they came across the mighty Staircase once more. The light of day met their eyes as it sparkled the dust in the air as it traveled through the arch windows above and so many voices met their ears that it was near impossible to hear their own thoughts. Neither did she worry about this new reality called essays when this castle was so full of secrets. She had to pardon herself though, for Ronald was feeling some pressure after one class, while she was feeling eager for more.

The very next thing on their lists now was to get started on these assignments, although she had the pleasant urge to go explore this new home. Potions was a promising start, at least and two parchments worth did not seem like the end of the world like the way Ron was making it out to be.

"Even with your complaints, care to come to the Library with me?" she asked, a little louder to beat the volume of the portraits as they scaled up the stony steps. "We can look about before lunch too~ I really want to see this place."

"I'd rather go on a walk now to take this edge off, don't you?" Ron cringed as he spoke as if the word Library was arsenic. "We'll be spending hours in the Library by tomorrow."

"Thought'd I ask…" Lyra scoffed. "It's not like one assignment is going to have you keel over and die, Ronald." she was stating as they came to an nearby courtyard where already there was a sudden rush from a few students. Including Hermoine, who was already there, coming to the duo in a fit of even more excitement.

"Good! You're here!"

"Indeed! Hermoine, where you've been?"

"I had just come out of the Library before Neville told us that Professor Mcgonagall said that there was going to be a surprise in the Transfiguration Courtyard~"

"For whatever for? A surprise?"

"Ah! Can't explain it all right now, but you have to go see!"

* * *

Also it was not too far off to keep up with the crowd of fellow students crowding an outward corridor that surrounded a lovely garden of sorts. It was at Flitwick's barking that brought the grand score close enough. Flitwick was a fairly small man who stood practically knee-high beside the Headmaster himself who was slowly walking his way in front of the trio. Professor Prince, however, was nowhere to be seen among his fellows nearside the Headmaster. There was an understandable reason why, for sure since class at just ended, only a good few moments ago. As soon as they came close enough, the tightly high voice of the Charm's Professor met their ears. Professor Flitwick was the shortest of the lot, if not the most child-like. His smile lit up the entire Hall at each meal time. Students enjoyed his Charm based lessons were not far off about his contageous jovial nature. Even the Keeper of Keys was making his way to this particular court who purposely sought out for the Potion's Master purposefully. Knowing how that wizard's heart was, he hoped for the best yet expected the worst, with all the respect he had for the man. Yet the relief he felt when he saw the man swoop his way down the hall in his general direction.

"Happy Mornin', Professor!" Hagrid piped, in hopes that his optimism held some merit.

"Is it?" was the dry reply from Prince as he soon looked to see the distant gathering just down the way. ". . . What is that old Goat up to now?" he glowered.

"Looks like the Crown ceremony, mate." Hagrid brightly replied and Prince shut his eyes in great dismay.

"Fascinating," Prince dimly replied to that. "However, this is the least of current worries, I suppose. Keeping them all distracted with frivolity is an ongoing habit."

"Per'aps, it'll do you some goo' as well, aye, Sev?"

Something hidden yet soft happened in the darker wizard's eyes for a second before he gave an irritated groan before pressing on. At the sounds of countless voices, even among quarrels and running children amok, Prince's eye was constantly scanning for one soul in particular, being the strange one who ultimately almost blew his charge's own cover at the Leaky Cauldron. If it were not for his own presence to silence the chap just enough for sworn secrecy, all of this would have blown to the ground in seconds. Managing to obliviate the small group in that pub was problematic but it had to be done, considering the Order had concluded that rather enlightening meeting of matters he already knew about. As if for years, he had dreaded of these days to come, and for good reason. Amidst all the scares, petty frolics such as these came off as a nuisance, more than anything else and he was obligated to take part.

* * *

"Oh good! Looks like they are more than eager for this chance — Oh, Orpheus! Hagrid! Welcome!" the overly cheery half goblin piped up at the sight of the ebony wizard and the Half-Giant as they came their way down the corridor.

"Utterly brilliant, Filius… This is what we were all summoned for?" he lowly asked in a solemn stance with each hand comfortably tucked in each of his frock pockets. "Honestly. On the first day of the year?"

"Come on, we all know they enjoy this year's long sprint. It is to keep them guessing, to keep them on their toes, as it were."

"How irritating." Prince locked his eyes ahead to the courtyard, watching as the student numbers continue to grow. The Headmaster gave a gravelly chortle at one of his Deputy's arrival, at the most opportune time.

"Now, now, Orpheus, shall we humor our first years? It is only once a year after all. Besides the fact that there is all the more reason to make her first day more welcome."

Somehow, the elder wizard's words sparked something in him, long before someone tugged lightly on his cloak. It was one annoyance of his but when he saw those eyes of green, it became a whole different story. Instantly, Prince's memories flashed back to his old home in Cokeworth, holding someone so small who looked up into his empty eyes with so much trust and eagerness, along with Granger and Weasley.

"We came as soon as we heard!" Lyra cheerfully said.

"Oh! Even better." Prince sarcastically eyed Dumbledore and Minerva.

"Hermoine told us something was going on. Why's everyone flying about?" Ron prodded, too short to see over heads at this point.

"Oddly, I don't see anything just yet." Hermoine mentioned looking out.

"Hardly so, silly girl. This is only a demonstration by staff heads, alone." Prince mentioned, bluntly.

"Please! May we help?" she playfully begged, overly excited for his taste. She could give those charmed birds a run for their money.

"Certainly, can you provide a levitation spell with minimal effort on a stone bench? Surely, this is only day one of your six year education."

"And you can?" taunted Fred, laughing from nearby. Quite daring, actually.

"I can," Prince stated, accepting the challenge. "…and beyond so. Are you actually serious, Weasley? Must we issue detentions already?"

"You only take four at a time, sir. It's worth the heartache!"

"Mind him, boys, or else that ache would only grow. Now, all of you stay aside, we are about to begin." McGonagall ushered the two ruffians.

With that, Professor Flitwick himself was first to step forward, giving an alarming clap in order to grab the attention of the gossiping group gathering to see what all the fuss was about.

"Come all, come now, gather round!" he piped, cheerily. "The Headmaster has a splendid treat for us today, to start off the year with some fair words of encouragement!" the little man introduced the wise old man, who then took a confident yet tired step forward as the staffheads continued to look on along with their curious brood.

Prince gave some side-eye towards the Headmaster who smirked brightly back at him as he took a step forward.

"Welcome, my dear students, to the Transfiguration Court Yard! For our first years, this is a very special occasion. We go about this every year. As I know that some of you have grown quite bored as of late! The odd predicament is that we have only just started your personal journeys… Here and now, in this place we have a treasure that needs finding. Each finding, grants 30 house points to any who have finds them all. Each! Such skills required must be top notch, so you may never know unless you discover for yourselves. We shall allow our friends to explain further…"

It was a rare sight to see, all four heads of Houses were each pointing out their wands to the heart of the courtyard. The Headmaster was first — With a graceful flourish, a blue light flew out from the tip of his wand and it struck one of the Hog statues at the right side. Students all ducked, but nothing exploded. Rather, the statue began to shimmer and it began to move and shake, becoming alive. It shook its mane and grunted. It kicked and jumped down from its pedestal. But then it looked to the heads and trotted forth.

Speaking in a sharp tongue, it said — FIND FOUR BEASTS WITH CROWNS ON THEIR HEADS OR SIMPLY STAND AROUND INSTEAD! Except you, sir… You know the answer!" it taunted Prince, above all others.

Disgruntled, the bothered Prince flicked his wand at its snout and it ran back to the center of the court.

"My goodness, so sorry!" was its last words before becoming stone once again. This time, it pointed its snout toward the tree in the corner.

Now it was Mcgonagall's turn, who shot a similar spell its canopy. Just as the riddle had spoken of, there were four animals that began to appear from the tree, transforming from some of the trees hardened acorns and they all fell to the ground like dropped fruit. One was a raven, one was a badger, one was a cobra and one was a lion cub.

Together they came before the witch and all sang in unison, another riddle~ WE ARE COMPANIONS FOUR, WHAT YOU SEEK IS IN THE FLOOR!

"Spoken like true symbols," Dumbledore truly sported enjoyment in his tone. He lowered his wand.  
"… there are four crowns hidden within our walls. It would take a solving one riddle for each, as well as one specific spell. There are four true crowns and three false ones, the truth revealed by our school's badge and the others have without. Therefore, there are 7 hidden compartments within Hogwarts grounds. One student from each house who manages to find a crown first will be granted 30 points for their Houses, if solved fair. Those who provide assistance shall receive 5 points to their houses."

With that, the animals all bowed and each changed back into a pile of acorns…

"At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry we work with dignity and fairness, there will be absolutely no cheating in this contest. These treasures will remain hidden until the proper spell and answer are given, like lock and key. There will be no vandalizing and wrecking of any stone or plant to gain forced access to these treasures. They must be magically found and taken. Now then… I have been made clear, I wish you all the best and will ensure that these young heirs of ours will become fine witches and wizards in their own time. This will prove in time, as a test of sorts, to see vast potential as months pass on. However, the year has begun already! I am sure we all have some schedules to follow as of late. Let's begin!" The Headmaster ended the speech and the Hog statue that moved, trotted back to its pedestal, only to move no more.

All the while, the new trio were mesmerized by the spectacle. Lyra had a bout of excitement that started from her feet and then it rose high to her head. As for Hermoine, she seemed to leap in silent cheer!


	19. Princely Apprehension

** _Be Welcomed by the Winged Hog_ **   
** _Never Let a head go Fog_ **   
** _Enter Wise, Old and Young_ **   
** _Be Led by a Potioneer_ **   
** _Never go alone and near_ **

** _Never a Fear_ **   
** _These Written Words_ **   
** _Shall lead you through the World and Out_ **   
** _Never Need to Leer_ **

** _This Winged Hog Warted, Aged and Wise_ **   
** _Shall Lead You Long and Well ~_ **

* * *

In the midst of all the wistfulness and welcome, even for a set of golden crowns set in the grounds, there was one in particular who was not celebrating. Oddly, he felt watched, and even though he completed one of his first lectures of the year, he was anxious as a rabbit in spring. It was the fidgety little man wearing the completely stuck out purple turban and he was peering around a corner, like a hidden black cat. Indeed, he was very same chap back at the pub and Hagrid caught him in his peripheral as soon as the spectacle had been drawn to a close with the students beginning to disperse back into their routine. Professor Quirinus Quirrell was a very suspicious person. It was a feeling he was often accustomed to, unfortunately. So far, his sole targets were merely several feet away, conducting this fool's errand. The girl, among her gaggle, was so blissfully unaware and happy with this new life ahead of her. Just as he was warned before, she was guarded well and harshly by that ever vigilant Raven. That moment back at the pub was, overall, regretful. That nasty brood of protectiveness he spied in the dark wizard's eyes was warning enough. Lo, how he was always nearby, despite being unseen. He was so close yet he was so far, as a gifted wizard who was in no way a fool. Without a doubt, he was aware that this Raven had his eye focused on his every move, which has led him to consider different routes to carry out this plan.

As meant to be, the usual schedules went on as intended with spirits risen with this fun explore being placed among them. Quirrel watched Lyra and her close two soon make their way down the corridor. He quickly hid in the nearest alcove, close enough to listen in.

"It's all a game, it is. Bet it's a ruse to get us to know the castle more." Hermoine began, with eagerness.

"I would love to explore this place. It's so vast! Since we both only had one class to start with, we have some time today!" Lyra poked even further.

"Best we begin at the Library! Although, perhaps we should stay a bit discreet~" Hermoine continued to ramble as they passed by that alcove, not suspecting a thing. That was until Prince came close by soon after in order to make his way back to his office in the dungeons. Prince felt and read a presence by him and he put a pause to his step whilst keeping a soft gaze on the trio ahead for only a moment. Quirrel kept himself deathly quiet… Even for a moment, Lyra noticed a keen, chilling sting went down her arm and back, which had caused her to pause. It was something that did not go unnoticed by Professor Prince as he passed that alcove. Brisk, with the precision of a predator, he turned into it, catching tightly onto a shoulder. In broad daylight, he had caught the rat before he scampered away.

"Aren't you in a hurry, Quirrel?" Prince softened his snaked tone, keeping the absurd turban-wearing hermit pinned against the stone with a single arm.

"Professor Prince! I-I-I was just on my way to the c-c-cer-ceremony —" stuttered the DADA Professor, rather pathetically.

"Narrowly missed, Professor. Do not be so coy with me. We both remember that little stunt you pulled at the Leaky Cauldron." Prince seethed through his teeth. "One more glance… a single breath, any toe out of line, you will rue the very day you were born."

At that, the slithery man was then silenced, not taking his eyes off Prince's stony ones. Daring him to say anything more than a shaky breath, the Potion's Master eased back, dangerously staring him down before flowing out of the alcove, vanishing without a trace, it would seem.

Not realizing what just went down closely behind them, Lyra did not know whether it was a fluke of some kind or that she had actually detected danger, like what happened before. Self consciously, she rubbed her arm with discomfort, whilst trying not to worry her friends. Glancing behind just for one second, the girl continued on, soon shaking the worry aside. Of course, that ring she kept on was still worn about her finger. She never thought once to take it off, even through the night before. Once again, she expected another talk with him soon… No matter though because even though that little warning went down, Hagrid figured it crucial to have an official introduction to the trio. The dear lass was probably feeling it something feirce… Back at the Alley, soon after Prince had taken the girl back home with him after the heavy day of preparation and further news of the dastardly deeds happening outside Hogwarts, Hagrid had the honor of bumping into Ollivander. The wise and elderly wandmaker was slightly teary eyed at the time, since he had been waiting as they all did for her opportune arrival. Having the blessing to see the girl having been so clearly loved, despite the Prince's dark past, was a miracle to behold, in the quiet of his old shop. Prince had done a work no other witch or wizard had expected. She had grown so beautifully, so perhaps there was more hope than many of them thought possible? It all inspired the Giant even further to fight through his bashfulness for once in his ancient little life. Even as the students remained entirely oblivious to this hefty situation, Hagrid tried his best as his hand at subtlety.

"Greetin's there, you three? I wager that was a fine spor' that was, aye?"

Lyra nearly spooked before she spun around.

All the more, she smiled. "Oh! Hello, Hagrid~ Good morning to you!"

"What is that you're holding, sir?" Hermoine asked, as though curious.

"Ah, this?" Hagrid lifted what he was holding, with some slight inward panic. It was a parcel of some kind. "This happens to be a pack of meat saved up for later. That reason I migh' show ya a mite later."

"That's a very curious thing to carry about." Ron chuckled.

"Ah, only for a lunch or two… besi', I were only meanin' to check on ya."

Lyra only smirked, hinting at that being a lie. "Or did he put you up to this? I am sure."

"Aye!" Hagrid laughed at that. "Oi, well, yer not wrong there! If I were bein' blunt there myself, but besides the point, it has been a while since Diagon~ How're you doin' yer first day?"

"Oh… It could have gone better," Lyra decided to start off honest. At least with that, it would be better if she ever got trying to be sneaky again. Granted, she was still fairly embarrassed to a degree. "… but our first class began with an interesting note, at least."

"It would seem that Slytherin has to up their game just so to appease their Head of House." Ron snickered under his breath. Ultimately, he was trying to whisper very badly, but his laugh got him choked up.

"Embarrassing himself was more like it," Lyra scoffed, believing it to be odd since that little greeting before the Sorting.

More so, as soon as she said that, she recognized one other Gryffindor cross the grassy court to the other side of it. Hagrid looked a bit curious, whereas them three, they looked slight concerned.

"It didn't do him any favors." Hermoine sighed. "… maybe he'd like to join us? You know, for the crown hunt?"

"Well, I do not see why not," Lyra said, soon looking toward Ron who simply shrugged.

"I'd shrink off too if my rat got stolen by a Slytherin." he smirked at them, earning a little prod in the shoulder by one of the girls.

"Now that about does it," Hagrid lightly encouraged, tucking his parcel more firmly under his arm. All the while, even keeping their stride not too conspicuous, the two redheads and the frilly one soon kept up with this crouched little lad, who looked incredibly dumbfounded to be followed. It wasn't much a shock when poor Neville started running down the hall and soon through another door, passing a bored portrait of one somber old man.

"Please leave me alone!" the poor lad sulked, soon leaning against the wall as if out of strength or will to keep walking.

"Oh, you're silly, we're not gonna hurt you," Lyra spoke, realizing how irked this Gryffindor was.

"Why were you running?" Ron asked, befuddled.

"Why? Why!? Didn't you see what happened this morning?" Neville spoke in between breaths.

"Oh? You thought we were laughing at you? No, we were laughing with you…" Lyra pointed out. "Name's Lyra Prince… and these two are my new friends, Ronald Weasley,"

"Charmed, I sure…"

"…and Hermoine Granger."

"A pleasure to meet you, Neville," the frilly haired girl held her hand out to the frazzled boy who cautiously shook her hand.

"Longbottom, N-neville." he replied, slowly. His eyes dodged on each of their faces like a cornered mouse.

"Hey, look… It's not bad here, and it won't be much fun just moping around with a toad in your hood." Lyra went in and whispered. Right when she said that though, he grew even more fidgety and scrambled the creature out from his back and into his arms. "If we can read you like a book, Draco and his snakes certainly can by a mile… I am not so keen about knowing him further either based on that."

"It is not just he I am hiding from though…"

"Oh? From who then?" Hermoine asked.

"Is it true…?"

"What is?" Lyra asked.

"I-is it true that you have… the Mark?" Neville grew ever timider, his voice lowering to a dull whisper.

At that Lyra warm smile greatly lessened at having to hear that word again. It was the one thing that made her Guardian as protective as he was and how she learned of its tendency to warn her… That much she knew herself. At that, she locked eyes with Hermoine and then Ron, who shrugged at her as a bit of encouragement to explain it to the timid Gryffindor. Lyra sighed, rolling her head aside for a moment, becoming extremely focused on a distant gargoyle across the way.

"…so. It was I who you were avoiding." she began, almost deadpan serious.

"Not you personally!" Neville tried to relieve the tension, very badly. "It is just… everyone likes to talk,"

"Listen," Lyra sighed, mentally smacking herself for forgetting. For once, she wanted to not think about whilst her being here. Even with that bursting into flames, she tried her best. "Whatever anyone has been saying, I am just as sane as you are. It is just a birthmark. Look,"

Upon stating that, she turned her head to the left and stretched down her robe at the neck to reveal this oddly placed cow spot that darkened her often white skin. Neville looked all the more confused. Let down even.

"See? There is nothing to be afraid of."

"But you have somethin' then? That you got when facing with… You-Know-Who?"

As much as she was trying to forget about these matters for a little while, this was a bit of a bother. "You can say that, but… I am still me. I—I mean, you don't know me yet, but I am just an ordinary girl."

"Wickedly ordinary!" Ron prodded.

"Sorry then," Neville ducked a bit, ashamed, taking a step away from the wall, finally. "I just heard a little too much this morning, is all."

"Maybe we're all a little tense for a start," Hermoine pressed in. "How about you come with us to the Library for a spell?"

"Is this about the Crowns?" Neville asked, sounding unsure.

"Because why not? We can all use some sport." Ronald urged, hoping to get past this just as much as Lyra desired to.

When they were previously a trio, now they were a quadruple of Gryffindors. For one House, on the first day of classes, no less. With eager minds to visit the library, they followed Hermoine, who was first to visit this chamber before them. Neville took a seat at one of the long tables as the two girls went off with their fray. Ronald put his book sack down and tried to dodge when a flying book nearly knocked him square in the head. Or it would have, if he was only a couple steps to the left, of course. Hermoine knew just where to look and see that this was only day one, Lyra was close to thinking that either the girl was bonkers or she got a sneak peek of this place before ever starting the term.

"If I wasn't mistaking, I would think you lived here…" Lyra chuckled before looking over her shoulder at the boys at first.

"Surely I do not…" Hermoine smugly replied. "… however at home, I often would visit one on my hometown, every day."

"Amazing, I bet that was nice," Lyra sighed, almost nervously tying her hair back a little. She paused herself, almost stating 'father' instead of 'sire' off her tongue. "… he used to take me to the nearby park back home, before he got too busy."

With that, she let her arms fall hard to her sides. "If you even call that an outing,"

"His work as all the more important though, am I right? Professor Prince, from what I hear, is among one of the best mentors on these grounds… Next to Dumbledore,"

"True there, Hermoine." agreed Lyra, realizing something odd. From one of her dreams, no doubt. "I only just heard him talk since the Sorting… I have a feeling though that I heard his voice before. Dumbledore's."

"Strange. You're just as new as I am… I've only heard stories about Dumbledore. And Prince."

Lyra's grew even more curious and unsettled. At least at first. She only chuckled as a guise to her uneasiness. Of course, after that comment, Hermoine happened upon one book that read boldly of Castle Histories and proceeded to open it up. Lyra caught onto something as she turned the pages which was something apparently drawn in simple black ink in the corner of one of the pages, but shrugged it off. Soon Hermoine landed on something interesting as Lyra sat close, getting her Potion's book out and setting it on the side. Her lined notes on her Sire's words were sprawled before her as she began to think. All of this was a mere distraction, obviously as her mind was running a mile a minute.

An escaped chocolate frog hopped on by, over her book, but she seemed to be lost in her own head. Ollivander's cryptic words, their Tale as a whole worked as one, and her Mark and how it burned and tingled whenever that turban appeared in view. She studied her own wand sitting idly in her hand bag before taking her quill, the damp smell of the parchment that drew her away, back to those cold, dark nights when sat before a fire, in the arms of her Guardian… His languid tone would read to her forever until she could no longer keep her eyes open whilst resting against him.

"Here is something! It says here that Godric Gryffindor started this little game!" Hermoine piped up. "Back when this school was founded… Now isn't that curious?"

Lyra was close to saying something more before her tiny owl happened to flutter right into the library from the corridor outside. She knew that small one anywhere— It was Felix! It was he who dropped a small letter onto her book before picking a spot atop one of the shelves. Even with all the mumbles about her, she looked over the dark envelope and knew for sure that this was from him. Without a doubt, knowing that this paper held a charm, she opened it as the others busied themselves.

_Dear Lyra Eileen Prince_

_I believe it to be crucial for you to come by my Office tonight._

_At where you have attended your first lecture, you will accompany me there after dinner~_   
_Since your little rush this morning, you worried me when you skipped again._   
_Be sure to eat a decent meal tonight. As will I._   
_I implore you to take good care of yourself through this term._   
_If there is ever anything upsetting you, be confident in telling me._

_Sincerely,_   
_Professor Orpheus Prince_

Lyra blinked down at her Sire's ornate writing before softly folding the parchment as Hermoine would continue on with her wondering and reading. Again, it was that odd combination of him being her father, her mother and her teacher all at once. It was fairly shocking but deep down, she was reassured. Perhaps, being here or at Spinner's End wasn't much of a difference after all. The only difference was that it was walls of beautiful stone, instead of withered brick, dusty old books and daydreams. According to this letter's timing, however, she was then reminded of the ring she now wore.

"You — Are you even listening to me!?" the other girl sparked as Lyra tucked the note away.

Felix was preening up atop the shelving above them, Lyra watched him for a bit before clearing her throat.

"No, quite honestly… It's from him. My Sire… That's all."

"There is no way you're serving detention,"

"No no, it's not detention… A-anyway, mind repeating? What did you find?"

"… I was saying that these crowns were symbols of this castle's histories." Hermoine began, sounding curt. "Each holding an enchantment in respect of each House… and so they have hidden these in to test their students worth. For Slytherin, a form of trickery. Hufflepuff, an act of honesty. For Ravenclaw, wisdom and then for us, Gryffindor~ Courage." "That kind of goes without saying."

"…that's not all of it. It also states that each one has their own Chamber."

That poked at Lyra's curiosity and her wonder about this castle… Her green eyes sparked interest as she gazed onto the page. It led her to forget her letter altogether for a moment as she closed in onto the wording~ There though, confirming that her mind was not playing tricks on her, there was a tiny insignia in the left corner of the page. Beside the aging drawing of a map, there was what resembled a little drawing of a stallion's head, drawn softly by a regular quill and black ink. Upon a sudden, Hermoine turned the page and Lyra blinked from her thoughts, assuming it was just a doodle…

"They have their own Chambers? Which makes you wonder… just how massive this place is."

"Well then… It's so nice to have someone interested in this like I am, unlike some blokes." Hermoine joked, sending the two boys some side eye.

"Aw, for them, they're panicking over one little essay." Lyra joined in with a smile.

"Hey, let me show you. We can get it over with in thirty minutes tops! We just need to jot down the basics first and then we just fancy it up a bit.

"I do not think we need to dazzle the Professor," Lyra smirked as she looked through her potion's book. Ultimately, she knew Prince preferred fact over fancy wording above all. "However, _'Three prime examples of remedial potions'_, two rolls of parchment. And all this because I chopped one ingredient far too much.

_So our game starts, sir._ she thought slyly to herself, as her ring began to feel warmer than usual.

The Homework itself was no issue at all, even with everyone else complaining about it. It was close to her usual journalling at home, also being home taught by him, she was used to writing much more.

Of course, Lyra knew how the man was. He was as still and as cool as the river, yet underneath that frock and stern eyes with keen perception, he was one with immense anxiety. Worse than her and that reminding letter was shrill proof.

Now that it was at the conclusion of her first day at this splendid castle, dinner was about to be served and she was with her new circle of friends now. No longer alone and wandering.

The Hall was bustling! With so much life yet there was a nice doziness that Lyra could pick up. Even if it was a little much for Prince, he would become a hipocrite if he decided to dodge it. As students from each House all gathered about, taking their desired seats beside their newly made friends and new stories to tell and boast over. As soon as he strode his way through the crowd to the Head Table, along with his peers, the Deputy scanned all of these heads about the Grand Hall… for one head in particular.

Blessed by the Stars, there she was surrounded by her new gaggle. A soft curve rose in the corner of his lips for only a glance long, a tender emotion igniting deep in his chest right then. Before she even considered coming close to the Head Table, McGonagall kindly settled a hand upon Prince's shoulder to finally calm him just enough to sit himself down. With Hagrid among the lot soon enough, students eventually began to settle themselves down.

Lyra stayed with her friends, only needing to spot him from the corner of her eye. Not only him, but the other as well. Surely she felt hungry enough, but her appetite was held slightly at bay due to the thoughts of what he wished to tell her, or her him… and the ring.

Homework was done in a pinch. The Hall was warm and welcoming, so much so that she could feel the warm caress of the flames from the mighty fireplace nearby. Happiness was here, entirely… For some reason, that image of that tiny insignia she found in the book still played through in her memory.

"Good evening now, dear students!" the Headmaster spoke once more, warm and welcoming. "Certainly, the lot of us are famished from your first day back with us, and many firsts in general, I may add. A very promising start from all of you~ Do become quite befuddled by the excellent feast we are about dine on tonight. After such, you shall all disperse back to your dormatories with your respective Prefects, to get some well earned, and much needed rest… Carry on, everyone!"

At those words being spoken, the tables were once again FLOURISHED, purely with grand amounts of delicious food on silver platters, no less. Once again, it took them all a solid moment to process this phenomena prior to the latter digging in. Once she took a good bite of hot mashed potatoes, her stomach warmed up as if she swallowed sunlight. Whether her mind was distracted as it often was or not, it was her own excitement that was the common enemy in her day to day. However, this was good and it felt well earned after the day going so long…

Even though this meal was extravagant and her belly had its healthy fill it was soon time, as observed by her new friends, that she intended to go elsewhere this evening. Even with Draco's passerby smirks, Lyra felt slight disappointment as her Guardian approached. Short-lived it was, of course, when he drew his hand out to her in the emptied Hall. She was sure it was for something important.

This was another first for her, going into his Office that was quite the hike down through the endless castle of chambers. His Office was not nearby where their first class was kept though. Through a spiral stair well, there was nested at the very bottom, another chamber that housed a score of glasses and vials, all sorted in order of sort and name, one after the other. It adorned the walls without room or space between each, surrounding one round desk at the chamber's heart, set before an arched stain glass window draped in candlelight. The desk was covered in inked up parchments, scored over and over with writing that only she would be able to recognize. The nearly emptied ink well holding a weathered quill beside one of Prince's typical wick lamps, among other necessities such as stationaries and his seal.  
Prince was who opened the heavy door first but allowed her in before him.

"Thank you. Very much… Professor." she smiled as the door was shut.

"I take it that you had a very productive day, child?" he asked, his voice littered with tiredness and calm as he slid his cloak off and had it hung over on the nearby coat rack.

At that, Lyra felt relaxed just enough to take her dress robe off, after wearing it all day.

"Yes, sir, I had." she answered brightly, that gave him a reason to smile.

"No doubt, it seems that you have the gift of popularity among the Houses." he teased her at first. "I have never known someone thus far to put someone as shrewd as Malfoy in his place, as I was told."

"By who, sir?"

"Why, Professor McGonagall, of course. Her perceptiveness astounds us all…"

"Well, I did learn from the best," said she, with a grin.

"Hm, kissing up to me will not get you far. Mark me, child." Prince hummed as he wrote something down for a moment, just before going round to her. "Now then, upon the matter of your coming here, tonight. When you could very well have ignored it, you came with me anyway. Have you pondered over what you have read?"

Granted, she still had it tucked in her bag and aimed to reach it, nearly touching her sleeping wand at first. "Yes, _father_," she answered, soft-spoken, now that they were in safer quarters. "I— I'm sorry about this morning." she began with humility. "Everything began so fast and so brilliantly, all that excitement —"

"It is not so much about that." he gently pressed in, arms carefully crossed at that. Giving a sigh, his dark eyes landed on her once more. "Begging your pardon though, my dear, forgive an old man's apprehension, however, with all today's frivolities aside, this day has been wracking upon my mind…for weeks on end."

He took a step closer to her, soon extending his right hand to her. His eyes grew even more apologetic when he nodded towards the ring she wore. This was the first time she had ever taken it off since it was given to her… With an intense bout of anxiety shooting down to her stomach, she slowly took it off and gave it to him. At her willingness to comply, those dark eyes of his seemed light up from deep down and she was able to spy another star again. The silver band appeared in his hand as he twirled it for a second before taking his off as well. It took a minute or two as he studied Lyra's as imagery seemed to dance all along the rim of it.

"… the band is cold. Right after the crown ceremony… I see." he muttered, soft-toned. "Did it bother you today?" he then asked her, gently holding the ring in his palm.

"It did, a little…" she confessed.

"Likened with this morning, were you intending on telling me about it?"

She swallowed down hard, hating this… It was always about her Mark. Always.

"I am not angered at you, little fawn. It is only a simple question."

"It is just that it hurts even when nothing threatening is happening. I-I did not believe it was that important."

"Even in the guise of a sunny day, darkness has a funny way of playing its own game. After the ceremony, I confronted Professor Quirrell who was slithering about, spying on you, Weasley and Granger."

Lyra bit down on her lower lip, her green gaze locked on his.

"Do not take pride in keeping secrets, Lyra." he warned, in a solemn tone. "It will not get either of us further down the path we need to take."

"I-I … ugh… I only wanted to have fun, for once…" she countered, clearly frustrated. As soon as she said that, she looked away from her Guardian. "Always caged, not allowed to ever be out~ because of this … thing…" Lyra wanted to scratch her arm off, at first before glaring idly into the shelves. "I can't even keep my own name…"

That hurt him. Not from what she said, but it was the truth in her words. Wise was she, beyond her years. More than anything else in the world, he wanted her to find true happiness. He wanted her to be happy, it warmed him to see her happy… His sorrow grew ever stronger, even as he took her hand.

"The harsh reality of life comes when we least want it to, my dear." he lowly told her, soon handing back her ring. "Everything I do is~"

"… is to keep me from harm, I know…" the girl sighed. "…and if I feel it burn again, I must talk to you about it~ Just as I agreed…"

He straightened, after placing his ring back on and set his hands behind his back, neatly so. Even in this darkness, she could see that his jaw was clenched.

"And in doing so, we are both embarking on the path Riddle had keenly tried to blight. This is a fate I prayed ever more to never become true — If I had the choice to change this, I would have taken it. Do not treat your parent's sacrifice with such pettiness~ I beg of you."

Lyra tensed up her shoulders, truly feeling stupid now. Just for a day's freedom, it was not very worth it to ignore her Mark's call. Soon, the girl gave in, giving her own shoulder a tight rub.

"Look at my eyes."

She felt his shadow loom over and a fair sweep of her bang was stroked aside before her chin was lifted. Right then, she was certain that he was far from angry or disappointed, but in his softened gaze she sensed an array of sorrow.

"In order for us to do this, a firm line of communication has to be in place. Hogwarts is more than just a school. It is a home… For you and I, your friends, Hagrid, McGonnagall ~ each House, we all make home here and we must work as one to protect it. There is a vermin let free inside and we must be wary."

Lyra felt rotten but she nodded at that in agreement. She closed in for a hug, which he accepted in an instant.

"Without use of the charm, if you ever feel it burn or if you ever feel a jolt of fear in your heart… will you tell me?"

"Yes, father. I'm so silly,"

At that, she felt a soft peck, a kiss, atop her head. The moment quietly observed by a dozy portrait nearby.

"Not silly. Just defiant." the Professor whispered. "I defiance I understand, especially after a long day."

"Also, sir… with all due respect, did you convince Hagrid to keep an eye on me?"

"Hm. Maybe." was the dry answer as he tucked his wand away for the night on the desk.

"Hm… He's kind of a bad liar then," Lyra teased and he nearly let out a chuckle.

"Despite that, he has the heart of a lion."

"Makes me wonder, how long have you known him? He is the only person you ever let me talk to."

Prince paused for a moment, slowly glancing back at the curious girl. Distracting himself by stowing two final potions onto the shelf, he deeply drew in a breath.

"As it may shock you, he is a close friend of mine, since my school years."

"That is very sweet, sir."

"Sweet? In my regard? Hardly."

"I'm just glad there is at least someone you trust," she admitted, curling her hair a little.

"A rare treasure in this world, I solemnly admit."


	20. Lyra Wanders

_The first time she heard of her next Master were only a few silky soft words~_

_"I am in need of a kind, gentle, and timid elf. For a rather... 'delicate' task."_

_"Not sure you'd want this one... It's the quietest waste of air we have. Found it by the train tracks about a week ago. I'll give it for a knut..."_

_"I will be the judge of that-" the silky deep tone came again before she heard it come to her._

_A tall, stark man peered down his hooked nose down at her. He wore deep ebony attire, draped in a dark cloak as if he ruled the night. She kept her eyes to the floorboards. The shadow grew greater and she tightened her eyes shut, readying for a strike. But, she only felt an odd sensation~ a stroke, along her shaky, bony head._

_"Look at me." was the first command, neither risen or sharp. His voice was calm... hypnotic even._

_Terrified and confused, she obeyed and looked into the pale face of a fairly curious wizard._

_"... you are a young one, aren't you?"_

_She swallowed and nodded but she truly wanted to look away from him. He let her do so...as soon as the runner walked off with his small payment._

_"What is your name?" the dark man inquired._

_"D-Ditty, sire…" she croaked in a tiny shivering voice._

_"I am in need of a creature of your exact demeanor, for something entirely precious. Something you may find endearing... A proper alternative instead of a lifetime of hard labor... If not, well... I will get to that as soon as we arrive home."_

_"H-home?"_

_"Yes. Follow me."_

_It was among one of those evenings where his own emotions were at an all time low. The little home was quiet as he busied himself with a potion in the kitchen. It was late and he could not lay himself down. This potion was something important to him as it did provide a means for him to keep it close for any emergency. _

_A Calming Draught…_

_He wished that it didn't have to be this way but he was left with no choice, especially when there was someone who needed him. They were kept tenderly hidden, asleep, upstairs, practically above his head. Climbing up the narrow stair when he heard a disturbance, put the grieving man to a standstill when he eyed the young elf in the corner at the very top. The wizard inclined his head only a little before he was cautious in his steps towards her… As those glossy marbles blinked up at him._

_"I say, whatever is the matter…?" he hummed, barely making her jump._

_"Master, I-I only feel that~" the little elf had to find the moment to correct herself. "… sir… why did you come to collect a little Ditty? "_

_His eyes were hooded with a gentle glow igniting them, revealing a whole other realm for the poor little elf. He closed in to where she sat on the step and sat down right beside her, a cool look from his own face set the creature's mind at ease… _

_"When I had given you the option to go, I had meant it."_

_"No wizard or witch has ever given Ditty a choice before, mummy was never given a choice~"_

_"… you have met her?" he then asked, softly._

_"Ditty h-has, sir… She does not know what to do… Master Prince has not hurt Ditty, or had beaten Ditty… He has shown her clothes! Only all talk. Ditty is so very confused…"_

_" Confused by the mere audacity of one wizard who had shown you two options, either to go or stay, and you prefer to stay curled atop my staircase."_

_"Small Mistress sleeping. Ditty wished to wait for you until business was done."_

_"And I thank you for that."_

_"Thank?" the elf sobbed out. "Ditty was never THANKED before!"_

_"I was in need of a kind and gentle elf and I have found one. Now you have seen why… I did not ask for a slave, I asked for help. She needs help, all the help in the world. I gave you the choice… Are you to assist rather than serve? Your payment will be shelter, food and clothing as needed… However, if this does not suit you, than you are free to go… I will not send you back to the Runners, I promise you."_

_"Mistress, sir… Has she been hurt?"_

_"She has…"_

_"Ditty knows! Ditty knows how much Sir cares for her! Living alone here, with danger, so much DANGER! D-Ditty cannot leave~ Ditty asks to stay until Sir and Mistress are safe~!"_

_The poor house elf flung herself at Prince's dark form beside her and he had no other alternative other then to hold her. His pained eyes locked onto the door of his bedroom, where the sleeping babe was kept._

* * *

The night was quiet, eerie yet beautiful whilst on the way back to the common room, at what he was so obliged to excort her to since he was intended to patrol the halls until midnight. Quietly, once they got to the Fat Lady, they both uttered their goodnights to each other before he began his way back down, which left room for many thoughts. An old memory oddly began plague him tonight when LouLou soon came through the portrait in his castle Chambers. The little motherly helper had stayed ever since Lyra's first month in the house after her rescue. A single man, even with all the magical knowledge he had, with a single baby… Even he needed some help. Even his pride wasn't that high. It has not been so for quite some time, given the strife it had always caused him in his youth.

Blocking his mind, even at night, was probable yet shifty when it came to how close he was to 'Rosie'. For many a year he accursed this bond, although this trial healed him which was entirely unexpected despite the turn of events surrounding her and Longbottom. He could never destroy what has been founded in his heart. No magic, no matter the strength or power could ever thwart it. Among the piles of work on his desk, there was someone else waiting for him. Upon entering the office, the man had to hesitate at first, as though spooked before realizing who it was, pattering about in his office in her little sandles…

"Ah." Prince became relieved prior to shutting the door slowly behind him. "Lady." he greeted her, as though she were family to him.

"Good evening, sir Prince!" piped LouLou's little voice. "I have brought the letters from the letterbox for you, before it got too full…" she giggled to herself in her light as a feather voice. Oddly, different from before in front of the girl. On this day, he was not referred to as her Master.

Compared to the other House Elves, her voice was softer compared to theirs that were often scratchy and hoarse from age and their accustomed abuse in the past, of which was no stranger to LouLou. Also tonight, she wore a light blue gown that fit well over her small, slant shoulders, even though all he could see in the dark were the shape of her ears perking over the desk. As he neared, she rose up the letters in both hands before he so graciously took them. LouLou observed as he slowly rounded the desk to his chair while looking through each envelope before bringing forth the question.

"How was her first day?"

"Exemplary," Orpheus sighed. "She was exemplary… Even with all those years constantly wracking her brain, her first day free was something I will never experience again."

"Sir, no need to say that… There will be more times such as these, I know it."

Prince's often stoic demeanor was faltering and how he knew it would somehow, especially when the night was old and his exhaustion was just beginning to take hold.

"Being wise to me now?" he deepened at her and her little ears sagged.

"Forgive me a little old raisin me, sir. It is all I know to give. Sir, you give everything for her joy, but save none for yourself."

"The only goal is for her joy — Not only her joy, however it is her strength has to survive our own. The pain I dealt with needing to keep her hidden for so long is unbearable, even at the best of times." he spoke as his elf began to feel a change in the air, that came down to a downright chill.

His magic had a density so sharp that when greatly impassioned or grieved, his magic would spread through the air like a static electricity. It made the candle lights flicker. Although her natural reaction would be to shiver, she would shrink, trying hard not to avert her eyes from him — An old habit she used to cling to whenever she felt insecure, especially whilst in the presence of one powerful wizard. One that spared her life ~ a life that she believed, to this day, was not much. Or it should not mean much to a strong wizard, anyway, although he did everything within his power to keep Rosylan safe and sound in the midst of many dangers, even to his own life. He needed a motherly soul in the house, of gentleness and meekness, that proved to be of no danger to the baby. When she became of age to learn magic finally, those days leading up were among one of the worst weeks he had to endure in a long while… Never had he let off his scrutiny from the girl. It did not matter in any way of where they resided, even the castle had accommodated to this form of living. Severus could not trust the world with this little girl. How could he after what it proved to him so harshly?

As far as teaching had gone, thus far, it was a career path he never desired to follow, yet it was the only option for him to be… around, as it were, while the Potter's survivor had a taste of well earned freedom. It was a career that ensured a roof and good food for the child, as well as for himself. Hence why he was so watchful over her eating. If she felt that same neaseating fear, enough to put her off meals, it was going to be a far worse issue for them both. His mission was to keep her strong. With that it was a career that allowed him chances to teach other magical family's children who would then spread awareness of how crucial it was to have such knowledge. Also when the time would come to rely on such when situations would grow dire.

That decade away from the world, granted by Dumbledore who was aware of the damage he helped cause, granted Prince a form of healing. At the time, his own mother was not doing well around the time the Murders came to be… and soon she passed away from a broken heart. Tried as me might to keep her well tended, but it was not meant to be. All he wished her to know before her time came was that he loved her and would always be her son. Yet again, with that added to his list of casualties, naturally, he felt even more protective and reclusive than ever, gladly shutting away in that old house.

On top of that~ there was that gathering at Knock Turn that kept worrying him. It brought moisture to his eyes bringing him to hide his face away from the elf for a second. The Prophet laid on his desk, the headlines speaking more of the horrors spreading out through the world by his enemies. If anymore of this keeps growing, then it was more of a priority for these young people to learn and know what lies ahead.

Prince eyed one of the letters that read the name Pixley upon the front which only made him sigh out in exasperation before flopping it back onto the desk, naturally drawn to stroking the invisible silver band around his index finger. There was a soft knock on the dungeon door to which was then opened by Prince truly. LouLou bowed to the elderly Wizard who humbly entered.

"Ah, Orpheus, good evening to you," Professor Dumbledore tiredly smiled at he who kept his back to him at first.

"Good evening, Headmaster," Prince greeted, blandly, flicking his wand at the pile of parchments to arrange them more neatly.

"I felt it important that I speak to you, privately, my lad. I sense that the days leading up to today took immense effort." Dumbledore began, standing respectfully distant from his Deputy.

"I had worse scrapes," Prince replied, sullen. "… wouldn't you agree?"

He glanced at the Headmaster, sharply, for a moment.

"Although, seeing her eyes light up like her mother's upon recieving the letter, it made it all the more tolerable for my sake. She grew so headstrong at age nine, beckoned to the outside world like a spring hare, yet… something kept her respectful to my regulations for her. I do not believe it was my own presence frightening her into submission."

Close to one of the candleholders by one of the darkened windows of the dungeon, there was bright spark as white as snow that took shape into a tiny woodwhite just bright enough for Dumbledore to spy.

"Oh, that lass was never afraid of you, she only fears of ever disappointing you. Minerva was quite passionate in her belief that this sweet girl loves you more than all of us thought beforehand."

Prince locked his eyes ahead, eyeing the glasses on the shelves.

"Love, it is a strange prospect to me. I could not help but let it happen. It kept me sane, as it kept her alive… To this night, I still do not believe I am deserving of it. To let history repeat itself, it would mean that I have failed."

"I doubt that will happen, Prince. Our mistakes do not distinguish who we really are. Even I and others are not immune to such…" Dumbledore humbly spoke.

"I am not her true father." Prince leaned both hands onto the desk, pained. "Yet… there is the possibility that there is more to this than what meets the eye."

"And what is that, Orpheus?"

"There had been nights when she would be tormented by dreams. Dreams where she is seeing my memories." Prince began to explain, intriguing the Headmaster, instantly. "This is no coincidence, not to me. I think… you know, Albus."

Dumbledore sighed, downtrodden.

"The one issue that is a bother to me, son, is that you have no trust, not even within yourself, denying the fact that there is good in this world, yet."

"Can I be blamed?" Prince was brisk again, glaring daggers at the other man.

"No." was the simple reply. "The one question for you now is, do you believe in it?"

Prince blinked, incredulously before he faced the soft-spoken Headmaster. He nearly wished to reply, however the words failed to come, due to his disbelief. At that though, Dumbledore bowed his head.

"I only came to wish you a fond evening, lad. I will leave you to it. Tomorrow is a new day. Well then, goodnight." the old wizard then took his leave with another starry smile.

As soon as the door shut, a shadow of honest sorrow fell over Prince. Of course, he believed in it. There was no denying. Yet how could it be possible to happen to him, after so much going down? He adored the marked child as though she was his very own. His soul was touched by magic that his friend had once uttered before her downfall. Imploring the girl to take care of herself was prudent as days wore on closer to yet another dreaded day in the near future. Being ever so wary of who she talks to and how far she travels, his own charm was needed now, more than ever before. Peering at the tiny jewel he wore, he calmly stroked the rim ~

At once, as she rested in her bed, finally, Lyra felt a gentle warmth radiate from her own ring and she sighed with her eyes locked on a sleeping Felix by the nearest window.

"Night night…" she whispered, quieted as her classmates slept on around her.

A light misty rain began to patter against the old window, even as a lone tear escaped her eye. An odd occurance, it was, yet it made a load of sense to her. Her Guardian's heart was as heavy as two tons.

"… don't cry." she sighed, dreading, clearly not towards herself, recalling that one time, when he came sorely exhausted and hurt.

Those soft words she remembered hearing in her dreams though, kept returning in her memory. Like a pattern… That she was loved, and that she was to be strong. To help him stay and help him heal…

Lyra knew that those words were spoken by her mother, without a doubt. The mother who died for her sake… Along side, a father. A father who was seldom mentioned, albeit it would be a mention or a scoff from his lips. Lyra's thoughts were broken by Hermoine who rested in the bed at the other end of the dormitory.

"You all right?" she heard upon a sudden. Lyra bit her lip.

"It's none of your business, Hermoine… A new place, vast and endless, I just have a rough time sleeping. That's all."

Although that was a downright lie.

"I know that is just a load of rubbish." the frilly girl sat up in her bed, tying her thick hair up into a messy bun.

"You think you know me that much?" Lyra dryly said back, groggy. "And we've known each other for like… what? Two days?"

Hermoine rolled her eyes as if she was a mother dealing with a tantrum child. "Come on, you are stuck with me until we graduate. Mind as well spill it."

Lyra felt an itchy swell of agitation in her chest before huffing back onto her pillow and crossed her arms. She wiped her dampened cheek before it became much too obvious. Other than being new among new people, so suddenly, it was hard for her to explain practically anything. She felt bad for getting so snippy. It would bite her in the arse later on, perhaps… If the stresses of her current path did not get to her pounding heart first. At the fact that someone was stalking her today had put things into the proper perspective, and it left her wide eyed. Ever since stepping in this place, she never noticed much out of the ordinary besides the pain that would come at seemingly random intervals. She could only hope for the best of what the next day would bring about in this venture.

"Spilling is no easy stride, at least in my book." Lyra soon gave in after much thought.

"Ever since finding Neville's Toad, I knew your Lumos spell right from the start…" Hermoine began after a tiny chortle. "An obvious point it out to me that you grew up somewhere well taught. Unlike mine. It was I who got stuck in reading so much when I was just bored… I guess I felt some jealousy back there on the train."

"Lumos, I've known it since I was small actually… Used it as a night light. He let me with his wand." Lyra added, sentimental.

When she heard her voice fall quiet with such apparent heaviness, Hermoine huffed once more and went to Lyra's side of the dorm as the other girl's slept and snored on. Lyra rolled her eyes and proceeded to sit up in her bed. This awoke Felix for a quick second, showing the two the silent treatment at being woken up so suddenly. "So?" Hermoine prodded further. "What is with you then? How did it go tonight? Quite the stern one, he is. Even I am stumped at trying to earn his favor."

"All bark, not really much bite." Lyra smirked, taking her goblet from her bed side and taking a sip.

"It was only you two then? As in no punishment…?"

"All because of that Draco? Nah, not at all. That letter, he was just checking up on me. It is not that often that we're this apart. I suppose you know some of my story…"

"I am only aware of some of it. He is not your… real father."

"No. Not by blood. He is my guardian. He didn't have to be, however, he chose to stay with me."

"How did that come to be?"

"It's a very hard thing for me to talk about right now," Lyra's voice cracked just slightly.

"Then you don't need to say," Hermoine hummed, looking to the doused window and the dozy owl. "He must love you very much."

"I know he loves me. I just don't think he trusts me all that much. Trust has been his… ailment, for years." Lyra felt it important to mention the ring. "You cannot see it unless he lets it but I wear this ring. It keeps an eye where ever I may go, or what I see or hear. Like, he will know that we've been talking tonight, or if I ate my dinner or not. I think he's scared."

"Professor Prince, the wizard who intimidated his own House this morning. Hardly." Hermoine smiled at that. Lyra hinted one, half lit.

"He's a dad, what are we to do?" Lyra said, feeling better.

"Then let him dad, it's only natural. After bringing you up, it cannot be helped."

"That's true, especially how the world is right now…"

"All right, we better get some sleep. We both have History of Magic and Charms tomorrow." Hermoine soon let Lyra be by heading back to her own bunk.

"Aye then, good night."

"Night~"

* * *

Lyra soon found it easy to relax now with some of that coming off her chest. Settling into her pillow, she sighed, beginning to feel woozy. Although the flames of her bedside candle becoming all too hypnotizing to resist, she finally began to doze away amidst all this new beauty. For once, when dawn came gently over the sleepy castle, there were no dreams this time, and the sunbeam and the melted candle were the very first things she saw… Along with the mumbles of her fellows around her. Exactly, it would seem that it was 6:30 am and already the gossips were merely beginning much to her curiosity. It was only the second day, a Tuesday and she had better get a move on and get all primped and polished for the day. The washroom was through a small space nearside their bunk room where there were an array of little basins along the stone wall. One the other side, there was five private spaces for showering, each fit with a door and wall to provide even privacy for each, with a tiny arch window that was barely of use to look out of, but a fine spot to place her things. Even in the magical world, a good wash down was always good. Each space had only one spout above it, yet there was no knobs or any means to turn water on, unlike the simple shower she was accustomed to back home.

Not in any mood to mingle as of late, she chose to shower up first, taking a towel from the pole and setting new clothes on the side. Shutting herself inside, she began to undress, setting her gown aside over the door along with her cotton towel. She had taken her favorite soap with her which was honey blossom and cherry, and a simple smoothing shampoo for her hair which smelled of lemongrass. As if on cue, she was given a nice brush of heated water almost instantly as if this place was prepared for her, it provided her a means to wake herself up further. She kept a towel wrapped over her ring hand as she wet down her red hair, which gave it a more brownish hue as it got wet from under the rain.

This certainly woke her up more, as desired and whilst in the privacy of the stall, she got herself dressed partially. Certainly all polished, she felt like having a good walk and quite honestly, she was beginning to feel hungry as she combed her hair as it dripped.

Soon joining her gaggle of classmates evenly down to the Common Room itself, its cozy welcome became brighter with the sunlight pushing through the bright windows, she saw Ron below, having a go with Seamus over an early game of gobstones.

"How brilliant. Bickering already and we haven't even been down to breakfast yet." Hermoine grumbled.

"Oh, what? That is gobstones!" Lyra's smile widened. "Who's winning, Ron?"

"This sod just cheated!" Ron growled, snagging his stones right off the floor.

"Did not! Just knocked it to the side, that's a valid play!" Seamus grumbled back, bagging his stones back as well.

"Well, this is what I call a good morning," Lyra giggled. "Can I see yours, Ron? I only have one but I left it back at home…"

"Sorry~ I didn't want 'im to steal it —"

"Was not!" Seamus barked again, thickly, from the Portrait door.

"Please? I won't steal it, I promise. I just want to see." Lyra kept her voice light as a feather.

Ron seemed to give in to her plea and seemed to slap down this glass marble that had some sort of purple liquid inside. The one she had was sky blue, a little gift LouLou had brought to her one day as a thank you gift. It was one, but it led to her liking the family loving elf even more, like a little sister of sorts.

"I only have one, you see. A gift from my elf."

"An elf gave you one? Why?" one lad named Dean.

"… because she wanted to." Lyra replied, a bit confused.

"Elves don't gift their masters, Lyra…" Ronald chuckled at that, not noticing the slight hurt in Lyra's eye.

"Well… perhaps it can be a bit different in other families,"

"Pff, hardly."

Lyra shook her head, not wanting this to head directly into some kind of debate.

"I just wanted to look at a gobstone, all right?" she put forth, rather harshly at first. "All that matters here, to answer your silly questions, is that… yes, we Princes have an elf, whom we are fond of. If that offends you, so be it."

"Curious though, what's your elf's name?" Hermoine asked as they both began to walk.

"LouLou, a name I so gracefully gave her when I was small… She took it as a shock though, if I remember."

"My parents never got one, but… I heard many families do not treat their elves well. Or in general, they are treated like vermins…"

"That is barbaric!" Lyra piped up with some fire.

"It's true though…" Hermoine heaved a heavy sigh.

As stark as that got in the grand span of seconds, the girls went off in their own way down for breakfast, even though at this time it was going to begin in thirty minutes or so. Leaving the boys to their bickering, the Gryffindor girls were more than happy to just gawk at the might of the Grand Staircase. They would stare down over the parapet to see how endless it all seemed to be to the naked eye.

"You may have to be my seeing-eye owl, Hermoine. By the looks of this, I cannot tell where the Hall is, we're so high up!"

"It's only a fourth of the ways down. Not too far. However, these staircases enjoy giving us surprises."

Lyra snuck a hand into her robe in search of one small map that came thankfully with her letter a while back. It was a bit vague but it gave the general idea of this place~ reading that the Great Hall was neighbor to the Quad, where they were so mercifully in-between.

"I guess we're not too hopeless… If we were not surrounded by these smart arses, we'd be in some thick." Lyra kept her voice lowered a little.

"Perhaps our stomachs will do all the work."

It was some good exercise to emphasize all that hunger, scaling all of those stairs down, among the voices amplified through out the huge space, the morning overtook it with its natural beauty. The great stained-glass window was kissed by the dozy morning sun with rays pouring through like liquid gold. It was quite dazzling, just as much it was dizzying. Amidst all the mutterings of the portraits giving them all greetings but were presently ignored by the students passing them by. Lyra, (there was no way she would ignore someone kindly telling her good morning, no how…) was quite entertained by them during the trek downward, one of them being quite enamored by her mere presence, it seemed.

"HAH! I have heard tell of you, my dear!" spoke this bearded sort, who barely had room to move around in his own frame. Hermoine rolled her eyes when Lyra's attention was snagged, like a fish on a hook.

Lyra's stomach knotted a bit at hearing that, from a portrait, of course.

"I am not truly accustomed to speaking with portrait pictures~" she replied, a bit startled.

"Pardon my intrusion. These walls, you know… they are quite thick with legend and stories."

"Who are you?" she asked the little man.

"Pyrcell Flaversham, my lady, former groundskeeper back in the young days of Hogwarts~"

"Are you?" Lyra replied, very much intrigued. This was so close to speaking to an actual person, no doubt.

"There is no need to fuss, dears. Even with them going about without a care in the world, I only desire to let you in on a little secret~"

"Odd spot for a secret, may I add…" Hermoine whispered.

"I am amazed you two caught on with me. No matter, however… But someone, who you may know, as more than an acquaintence and more than a teacher, to you, truly! They have asked me to do them the favor of being their one line to their office. Say if someone is your ulcer, you can always come to me… That way word passes through faster, you know… considering the vastness of Hogwarts~ and do watch out for the one named Peeves. "

"Well… oh, I — Why thank you then, sir." Lyra thanked him.

"Surely, you must be a bit iffed on the fact of constant supervision, however —"

"I am very well aware of that, yes…" Lyra sighed. "Story of my life, basically."

"What is this about?" Hermoine pressed in.

"You KNOW who. And not the one the Prophet is screaming about… A-any way, thank you, sir. I'll keep you in mind."

"Not a fret, dear girl! Help is always provided here, be sure of that!"

Lyra edged away from the other portraits, a little on edge. "This just makes it more obvious… Not all of the teachers here are good, Hermoine…"

"What did you two talk about last night?"

"It's — It's Quirrel. Professor Prince does not trust Professor Quirrel. Especially around us."

"That's mental…"

"No it's not… We-we'll talk about this later…"

* * *

No doubt, the satisfaction of seeing her accompanying the entire Lion guarded commune was something of a fine wake up call for the caretaker himself. It was his only reason of even going to breakfast. Of course, if his own anxiety would go as far as making itself so bloody obvious to his peers~

"Why, Professor… I am certain snowfall is not due until December." Minerva softly told him as a tiny snowfall began to happen as if out of nowhere.

He blinked out that thought process, giving one silent glare of honest frustration before he swept to his seat.

"So unbecoming," he lightly uttered under his breath.

"Sit yourself, Prince. Please…" the emerald woman offered to him as she took her own seat. "As usual you are as tightly potted as a mandrake."

"Do with that information with what you will, McGonagall. It is the least of my troubles as of late." he dully replied, seeking to sweep his cloak aside as he sat.

"You often gift her with very good advice, yet seldom follow it for yourself." Minerva set her tone as emotionless as possible to make it less irritating to his ears. She picked at the egg on her plate, thus making it bleed onto the silver plate before taking a simple bite of bacon doused in the yoke.

Prince was in no mood for a meal considering how the first day went down, much to his dismay about the subject matter of that day in question. The food offered looked too rich to bear at the moment. Despite that, he could see his charge sit so happily at the Gryffindor Table to eat breakfast with her new friends. A glance or two was enough to settle his own stomach and soon, he was able to dissect his own food. A small sip of Pumpkin Juice was calming enough for a start.

"You enjoy proving my dear hypocrisy to the extreme, with no shame at all under that thick brimmed hat of yours~" he soon, dry and grouchy, tuned into her conversation.

"No matter how you put it, Orpheus," Minerva began. "… she seems to have a fine rapport with her classmates. It takes a firm hand and good teaching to achieve that. I am not proving your hypocrisy, lad, I am affirming your gifts… as a guardian."

"What went down was never her fault." Prince began, swallowing a bit of bacon, as he kept some side-eye locked on the Gryffindor Table during the entire conversation. "I just wish for her to be prepared."

"She will be fine. She's strong. Just like you."


	21. Swish and Flick!

The Hall smelled fresh of hot bacon and pumpkin spice, alongside the smokiness of the stone torches that guarded them all under their watch, of lions, eagles, and badgers. Each of their stony heads seemed to turn and scan over them all as they ate up their fills. Glinting jewels as if from their eyes became more apparent as the sunlight beamed ever brighter with each minute.

Lyra and Hermoine both found the Weasleys once more at their table, the both of them noting that their teachers were breakfasting, same as them. Without needing any prodding, Lyra took a fine bite of eggs and then some thickly buttered toast as it floated on by. In her near goblet, there poured a hog headed glass pitcher that was purely filled almost to the brim with Pumpkin Juice. On habit, she was close to thanking the floating pitcher, but she only smiled.

"Hey! Fond of you to come down, finally!" Seamus barked, gleefully. "We're off to charms today after lunch—"

Lyra nodded, prone to giggling with a mouth full of juice. "Can one just take a second to swallow?" she joked when she had the chance.

"No need to eat in a hurry, we only have a couple of hours until History of Magic~" Hermoine added.

" 'Ounds li' uh ru'y slee'er to ME!" Ron spoke with a mouthful.

"Absolutely nothing like the sort! Of course, only YOU would say that." Hermoine defended, gruffly cutting her egg fairly neatly. "How nice, you got yoke all over your robes…"

"Who teaches History of Magic?" Lyra asked, intentionally changing the subject.

"Professor Binns. Who's a ghost, amazingly…"

"A ghost?"

"The most boring one out of the House lot if you ask me… Heard he passed in his sleep one night and he never noticed… Went and taught anyway the next day…"

"Talk about dedication~ A bit sad, really." Lyra commented, continuing to eat some hash.

This had to be the calmest she had ever been since leaving home. Being able to eat without issue was magic of its own. The morning was full of leisure, even with the teachers and Prince were casually discussing things like they were, from a distance. Older students began bickering over Quidditch teams, as a couple of snitches began to flutter about like hummingbirds. Whilst that happening and eating decently for once, Lyra continued to think to herself. Among the things that were discovered earlier, of the strangeness of that Turban wearing sort, whose class she would have to attend some time this week, was nervously running through her mind. As to why Quirrel was stalking her, and why her Mark felt so sensitive around him… which made her think deeper that something else could be going on. Prince was so protective, and kept her and her friends separate from this character, and why Hagrid was so trusted. That tensity she felt between them back at the pub~ and those memory laced dreams.

All of this was sketchy to talk about at leisure, especially when classes were to be underway soon. There was plenty of time to mull over things, simply for the sake of mulling… especially during this historical class.

Breakfast was fine and dandy and they all had plans to fulfill. Prince's only requirement of her was to be at her best in these classes. They were a fine distraction to say the very least and there was good time to go fetch their texts. Upon the walk back up, however, there was that Ravenclaw girl who stayed shrunk during Potions the day prior. Slone, was her name?

Anyway, as she passed them at once, her books had fallen all over the steps. Lyra winced when one of the spines sharply jabbed her in the ribcage but it was all a fumbled accident. Something fell off as the stair began to move, unfortunately.

"My wand!" the blonde Ravenclaw cried out, flustered.

Lyra looked over and saw this wobbly piece of wood fall all the way down until it seemed to vanish from sight. It was though trying to listen to a pin drop inside this place.

"It's all right though! There's a bottom somewhere down there!" Ronald spoke up.

"A crying way down there though…" Lyra replied.

"I am so stupid…" the frantic girl began, yet others were helping to get her books as soon as the stair finally stopped moving.

"Quick! Before it starts moving again…"

It took one frantic jog just to get to the closest platform and the group had succeeded.

"Thanks for that! Thought I get off better if I gathered eve'ything but apparently, I can't even walk properly…" the poor Ravenclaw said, soon having a moment to get her books straightened.

"Yesterday was even worse for me. Tried to dodge breakfast, but Professor Prince caught me red-handed…"

"Prince!?"

"Not in the way that you think, I swear… Name's Lyra."

"Rebecca. Rebecca Slone… Ravenclaw. I think we had the same class yesterday…"

"I think I remember you. He corrected your potion."

"It was a pretty balmy one, quite honestly. I thought he'd whisk it off. Might be because he's my current medicator."

"Medicator?" Hermoine piped up.

"It's a long story…"

"Come on, we'll help you get your wand back." Lyra offered. "Think we can before class starts…"

"It's such a long way down though." Ronald pointed out. "It's close to the Dungeons…"

"Then just go on then. I'll go…" Lyra offered.

"Fine, see you then…" Ronald scoffed it off before the two girls began to go back down, safely before the stairs would move again.

"Is she sick or what?" Ron asked Hermoine as soon as the two left.

"Who knows…? Hermoine shrugged. "We'll save them seats. Come one then!"

As the others continued to move on as they went their way further downward, passed the passage way that led to the Ravenclaw tower, which was a door rather than a portrait. Right when it seemed that they were making no progress in getting down, they soon came upon the very bottom of the Great Staircase, which only led to a single door ahead of them.

"My legs can just about fall off!" Rebecca panted once they both got to the bottom, setting her heavy bookbag down for only a second.

"We made it, nonetheless!" Lyra cheered up, especially when she spotted a lone stick of wood lying on the cold stone floor.

"Oh! Good, it's not broken…" Rebecca sighed as soon as she picked it up.

"It seemed that we're all getting used to those stairs."

"Thanks so much~ ow…" Rebecca's face twinged as she picked the wand up, at something Lyra was not yet aware of, but it sure caught her attention right from the get go.

"Are you all right?" Lyra asked, with a furrow in her brow.

"I'll be fine, really." Rebecca replied with a forced smile. "It's nothing."

The deep ginger sighed yet she respectfully took a step back. Nodding, she helped give her bookbag. "At least we found the wand, but we best head to class. History of Magic, yes?"

"Why yes, actually!"

Lyra finally smiled at that and soon the two began to walk their way back up to meet with the rest of their mates up at the near top. Again, even though this classroom was located upon the first floor corridor, it still felt like a whole one mile hike to get there. It was no spring picnic either, being at the classroom itself, which looked quite basic with glass globes neatly set about the place, surrounding the wooden desks. At least, at the moment, they were not even late and they found seats in the center row to sit in, with books and parchments galore. Such a small world this was turning out to be, and finding that wand was just a new door opening up. Of course, second thoughts began to come about this class, which made Ron sound less insane than before. As soon as everyone sat down, someone silvery typically began to float his way THROUGH the wall, then to the writing desk central of the room, muttering sleepily to himself.

A little man, hunched over with beady little specs, seemed to google eye at them all before he spoke in the most whispery of voices.

"Goo-ood morning to you all. I am Professor Binns. Cuthbert Binns, quite frank~"

The moment Lyra heard this apparition speak, her eyes instantly wanted to droop as if she was just slipped a potion. It had to be one of those lectures that reminded her of those documentories she once in a while would listen to on an old radio Prince had at his disposal. If that was ibe if tge nist excruciating classes ever devised than the rest of the day was looking relatively easy, for one. As much as it seemed very interesting to have a ghost teaching, Lyra figured that the poor soul needed some sort of pick me up through out the entire epic hour. Nontheless, they were all very happy to have the class adjourned finally. Lyra found that her desk was such a mess with chicken scratched ink on parchments, most riddled with doodles.

However, that was not going to be her highlight of the day. She was bloody sure of that, of course, when Charms was next in line.

Charms was held where the sun was shining its brightest in the whole castle, as well as being a lovely neighbor to Hermoine's personal favorite place; the Library. Up here, instead of being lower at Binn's level or Prince's, the air felt so much more fleeting and the walls seemed to have this golden sheen from the sun's embrace. The classroom where Charms was meant to be was through a specific doorway that seemed small as if it would belong to a broom closet of some sort, but no…

Lo and Behold, it led into a much vaster room that had so much open space that they could all run around in it without issue. On the far left, the windows glimmered with floating dust as the light danced over~ The seating were all just simple rows of wooden desks against the tall walls that were warmed by the sunny day hitting it on the other side. Lyra wanted to sit in the second row while Hermoine wanted to sit up front. Her reasons were to be closer to the Professor, no doubt, but Lyra wished to have the best view of everything and everyone. From her sack she took her new wand out as well as her Standard Book of Spells. She was certain each teacher here had their own set of rules and their own quirks as well, besides Prince's. Of course time was passing too quick due to her just admiring it all before the door was shut, jerking her back.

A man, smaller than them all, took to the front, literally hopping atop a set of books by the mighty set of windows. He looked to be fairly spirited and jovial, a little Goblin-like, to be truthful. After hearing that Goblins ran and guarded Gringotts, the Wizard Bank back at Diagon, Lyra found herself becoming even more intrigued. He wore a strapping suit, with large yet regal shoes, with neatly combed back brown hair with a neat little mustache gracing his face and smile, all the more, to go with those twinkling eyes.

"Happy morning, First Years!" the little man piped with one lovely bright smile, holding his wand freely in only a pinched grip. "Welcome to Charms, First Year~ I am Professor Flitwick! Filius Flitwick to be exact! Now, for you, my dears… I will take roll. I am certain I have expected thirty heads to count for this session alone~ Oh we Professors, we're always busy busy busy!" Flitwick shook his head as he unraveled a couple of old scrolls onto his writing desk with one motion with his wand.

One thing Lyra found a bit nerve-wracking was whenever she had to listen to her name being called. Just trying to listen just right to be sure not to miss it was a game. At about five minute's time, the fun part was about to begin.

"Quite the colorful lot we have today~ So, first thing is first… What are the differences between a Charm and a Jinx? Can anyone enlighten us?"

Hermoine Granger was of course the very first one to raise their hand. Lyra grumbled to herself before raising hers as well. It seemed her disdain was easily seen by their new teacher~

"Ah, yes, why isn't it Miss Prince?" Flitwick brightly greeted. "Do tell!" he said, much to Hermoine's dismay.

Lyra felt a cold sweat but she knew the darned answer though. At least, she thought she did.

"Eh~ uh, the-the difference between the two, is that one has a positive force whilst the other… doesn't?"

"Oh, balderdash…" she heard Hermoine scoff as she scribbled on her scroll.

"Almost, Miss Prince. 4 Points to Gryffindor! However, in actuality, a Charm is an enchantment that enforces objects or people, like you and I, to behave different than they usually do. Such as there ones that you cast to throw something aside or to call it to you if you have lost it. Others, you can lift them into the air, make them fly~ or bring elements to light. Which brings to our first one to practice today for the Charm — Levitation. Now, please take out your wands. We are about to practice some movements! One must be ginger though… If an incantion is spoken wrong, or not spoken clearly, you might wind up either glued to the ceiling or have your legs trapped in an endless tap dance."

The class began to giggle and soon, a grand many of them had their wands at the ready.

"Before we begin on any incantation uttering, we must first practice our wrist movements. The wrist movement for any spell is just as important as the incantion itself! As soon as I feel that you are ready, you will be allowed to test this spell on the feathers I set about before you. Now, observe~"

The little man swished his wavy wand across the air and then flicked it in a forward fashion towards a lone quill in his inkwell. The feathery thing began to float lightly into the air, on its own! With no strings attached!

"What spell was that?" Slone asked.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Flickwick glinted at her direction as the quill was placed back down. "A simple charm that helps objects to fly. One of which you will all do with your own on our next session, but for a few moments, we shall begin with simple wrist movements. With your wands now, repeat and follow after me~ the Swish and Flick!"

Swish and Flick!  
Every student had done their best, practicing the exact same movements as observed. It seemed simple enough, if she knew Lumos with such ease, flicking her wand in such a fashion was of no issue. Of course, it was for someone… for some odd reason, when there came a flash of light erupted between her and Hermoine.

It seemed that poor Seamus had done himself a new makeover by his spell sparking right in his face in a blink of an eye as he so much as touched the feather on his desk. It was if a firecracker had just went off. There was not much left of that feather…

"Blimey! A little dose of Bangs and Smells, I see~" Professor Flitwick said, keeping a hand over his his beating heart.

"How unfortunate…" Ron uttered, with mouth agape even with Seamus's evil eye being aimed at his general direction.

"These skills are purely rudimentary in magical lore." Flitwick replied before he completely flicked his wrist with his wand that outright fixed poor Finnagan's hair, as if in a blink! "Do not lose heart, lad, for I do not expect perfection on the first try. That is when the practice comes in."

"Thanks, Professor Flitwick…" Seamus grumbled.

"Now, let us try again, shall we? Follow my lead— Swish and Flick!" Flitwick gleefully instructed with the class chorusing after him. "Very good! Now, repeat the incantation… Wingardium Leviosa."

Lyra took a deep breath, taking her wand in hand. She had some practice with Prince's own before, so supposedly, she had some first hand experiences. Her wand was more beautiful than she thought, now that there was more light. It was a little wavy at the tip as the handle hand a few swirly designs on it. Almost floral… Quietly, she nearly smiled at this new discovery before putting her new friend to the test, finally, ever since arrival. With a glint of pride in her eyes, she went through with the motions with the rest of the class, despite Ron's prone the chucking his own wand across the room.

"…wingardium leviosa-a~" she sang soft to herself at first, swishing her wand over the feather for about thirty seconds or so. Nothing happened thus far.

Once more, she gave it one more swish and the feather twitched in front of her. Not far from her, she overheard Hermoine snapping at Ronald.

"It's Levi-OH-sa. Not Levio- SAW." she corrected.

"Then you do it then if you're so clever!" Ron countered.

Of course, the know-it-all did it with divine concentration and pride. Perhaps she herself needed just a little bit more. The Professor was giddy at the sight.

"Hark! Miss Granger has done it! Splendid, young lady!"

Feeling a little iffed, Lyra tried again, brushing her hair aside.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" she sang again.

With the swish of her wand and focusing its point to the feather, she felt a realization or some kind buzz hit the back of her head just a second before the little feather began to float into the air.

"And Lo! We have Miss Prince! How glad is this!? Why 5 points to Gryffindor, for each of you two! You see, dear children, what it really takes is an immense focus upon the subject. There is an emotional pull upon it once the demand is spoken, through the extension of the wand. Fear not if you had not started, for it takes much practice."

It was something truly interesting, nonetheless. This class was the most fun they had all week, basically feeling free to make the feathers fly where ever they wished. During these observations, the kindly teacher walked by Lyra who willed to be on her own for a moment as a few thoughts rattled her mind in order to keep him from worrying about her so much as to send Felix her way…

"Excellent work, Miss Prince!" Flitwick cheerfully greeted her. "You and Miss Granger being among the few to get it so on the first-hand try. Just as talented as he, no doubt~ Anything the matter, dear?"

Of course, she underestimated the very perception of her Professor. She looked down at her wand for a moment before finally facing the kindly teacher.

"It's all silly really, sir. I think to myself a lot. I'd reckon that it's an old habit."

"Oh, it is not at all, child…" Flitwick's overcheerfulness lowered just a notch but his smile beneath his mustache was very apparent. "How one is learned by another,"

The beautiful classroom was emptied, save for a few ghosts zooming through now and then.

"It is all so new… It is so lovely here. Then again, many know me, more than I know myself. I only wonder if one day, I might not come close to the name I bear now? Could I stay as myself, or someone else?"

Mainly, she was searching for a second opinion, hoping it did not crunch over her Sire's words.

"Come come, that is the beauty of the beast, ain't it?" Flitwick smiled, broad. "As far as I have seen, you have the makings of one fine witch, my dear, as proven by the wizard has taught you well before your Sorting."

"That Hat told me that you all know… About who I really am?" she boldly went down that one road that she always would fear to go down on.

Flitwick gave a respectful nod as soon as it was certain that they were alone. "One has let slip, my dear, that brought us to await for your just arrival to this humble abode. In hopes that you would make it your own, rightfully so. Prince emphasized on that, in every sense of the word."

"Had he?" Lyra asked, still wondering the full reason for Prince's fright beside one odd Professor picked out of the lot for following her and if her Mark was truly trying to keep her on her toes.

"I will tell you this," Flitwick then said, after a small mull over this situation. "… we are watching out for you, child. And one day you will have the skillset to boost that confidence of yours. In due time~ Now, let me admit, you and Granger sport wonderful skill even though this is only week one into your studies. What say you and she have a chat about a little Charm Club I am devising starting midterm?"

Lyra surely began to smile at that given option. "That sounds marvelous, sir!" "Just think about it. I must go over it with the Headmaster for I do believe it would make a great commune." "I will, Professor Flitwick. Thank you!"

"Ha, run along now, missy. Don't want to be the cause for tardiness, haha! Or good ol' Orpheus and I might have a little chat ourselves, heh!"

"No, however, you might be his exception." Lyra warmly said before taking her bag in hand.

"Oh, you kindly thing! Have a wonderful day and remember, do not worry so much."

It was a fine start of things, given that she felt most at home practicing her magic. Even being at home, she was given lessons that she did, quite honestly, she was little lazy about it in the past. With this knowledge that loneliness was a thing of the past, Lyra continued on into the corridor among the rest. Keeping a wary eye out though, spotting Nearly Headless Nick float nearby with a group of dully singing ghosts who smiled her way.

In the Great Hall, there were the faces she wished to see… even with Miss Slone among them, scribbling down hurried words into their parchment books. And once again, poor Seamus was suffering more Bangs and Smells as it were just moments before the Owl posts were just beginning to swoop in. Tiny Felix could barely be made out during the feathery fray as a score of paper, feathers and boxes were all thrown about over the long tables.

Lyra settled herself in as Ron was lamely looking through his small pile of letters. Curious, something on one of the Prophets by him caught her eye. Purely, she picked it up to read it.

"May I?" she asked, earning a shrug and a nod from the boy.

_ **Diagon Alley~** _   
_ **Has been locked off due to an estranged breach from unknown magical forces. It is odd to note that there had been an array of First-Year attendees due to travel to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a week before this breach which had left Goblins and Storekeepers speechless.** _   
_ **The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, claims that this breach may have been planned by no other than the obsessive followers of former Dark Wizard, Tom Marvelo Riddle, who is also known throughout the Magical Realm as the Dark Lord by his followers, who have been responsible for the score of many family deaths during these past 3 years alone.** _

Lyra dropped the paper to the table as her stomach fell painfully and her blood ran cold. Her only thought process was that her Mark was truly keeping her mind sharp and should really never be ignored. This happened the very week after Prince took her to that Alley…


	22. The Caretaker

"God, how could I have been so stupid?" Lyra whispered, mulling over her realization.

"What are talking about?" Hermoine asked, overhearing.

Lyra closed in to them, paling at what she needed to say. "Okay, I- … can I trust you two with a secret? No one can know— well, he might know soon enough but, you two have to promise me that you will tell no one?"

"Scout's honor~" Hermoine pledged, with a warm smile.

Ron looked over his shoulder, mainly at the Twins down the way, yet it looked like they were safe in their own little bubble. Lyra's eyes scaled down to her ring for a second as she took a biscuit from the bowl nearby and chewed, nervously.

"I know I had just met you, but I must speak my mind. I am not accustomed to having friends, besides our elf. When I was younger. I was about eight years old, Prince would never let me out of the house. Granted, I was turning into kind of a brat back then… So, I thought it would be fine one morning if I just went to the park myself. It was the only recreation we had. He used to take me all the time. Then one day, when he began to work, we never went again." Lyra explained. "He made it abundantly clear that I was to never be without him outside the house. I figured that it would be fine as long as I took good care of myself, to prove that I was capable of it. However, that did not go well."

"What happened…?" Ronald asked, looking a little frightened.

Hermoine cringed at the possibility. "Do not tell me you got the — ?"

"Oh, heavens, no… Prince is not like that at all. No! Though, to me, it was probably much worse. He discovered a shoe print I left on the carpet… A detail I overlooked entirely, I was stupid. I did not realize how much it meant to him. I thought he was doing it to be unfair, but that was never the reason at all. I lost his trust that day. Since then I started to count my blessings."

As soon as she said that, she showed them the main headline and began to read it.  
"Diagon Alley was closed down. So soon after we just went there for my school things, my wand, the works! And lately, like yesterday, he's very worried and very protective right now. So I do not think this is just some coincidence. Lately, my Mark has been itching and burning…"

Hermoine took the paper and read it through for herself, suffering that same sinking feeling.

"Absolutely not." she spoke with a gasp. "Who do you suppose these people are?"

"I do not know exactly. Quite honestly, Prince has right to be how he is. Because, I told you about Quirrell, right?"

"Yes…" "And to think that making first impressions was frightening," Ronald shook his head before trying to distract himself by downing some smoked sausage. "You do not think they'd come here to Hogwarts?"

"Well…" Lyra bit down on her lip in consuming thought. "This is something we should bring to our teachers. Perhaps Professor Dumbledore?"

"I do not think we need to worry too much~" Hermoine began. "He, McGonagall and Prince are keeping this castle well hidden, as far as I've read about this castle's secrets~"

"That is what I keep hearing," Lyra chuckled. "… okay. Maybe I am looking too much into it."

"You believe in your Sire." Hermoine reassured. "Everything will be all right."

"I certainly hope so, Hermoine. Because I would do anything for him to trust me again."

She then felt calmer enough to drink down some Pumpkin juice from her goblet.

"Hands down, he will trust you again." Hermoine continued on, helping herself to a pastry as she turned the pages of her book.

"You sound so sure of that." Lyra eyed her as she continued to scribble a definition down.

"No doubt, you learned from the first time. Just ~ we just got to show him that you can look out for yourself."

Lyra folded an arm and rested her chin down onto it, heaving a deep worry laced sigh. Those words were kind, however just like Prince once said, did they hold truth? Granted, being a student provided them all with much distraction for their broadening minds. Little did her friends realize was that… there was more to what happened that night. Not only was his trust blasted, but so was his heart~

* * *

_"Rosylan."_

_The girl froze and dropped her colored pencil, her eyes plastered to the window. He only used her whole name when... she was caught._

_"...yes, sir?"_

_"I need to have a word with you." Prince's voice was as cold as ice. "Now."_

_She obeyed and she saw him standing at the foot of the stairs. She had her head lowered._

_"Look at my eyes." he ordered._

_She did._

_"What is this on the carpet? Look down and tell me."_

_"... m-mud, sire."_

_"Obvious, isn't it?" he hissed with clenched teeth. "And where, praytell, does mud come from?"_

_"O-outside..."_

_"Correct. Now, why would mud be tracked inside, if neither of us ever go outside to begin with?"_

_"It could be -"_

_"Do not LIE. To me. I know this pattern very well to know that you have been sneaking out."_

_"N-nothing happened..."_

_"Oh. Nothing happened, my dear, nothing happened. Thank the stars nothing happened. You have been leaving the house while I was at work. Above everything, you are teaching our elf how to lie!"_

_"It was just the park! No where else, and you're never around anymore~ I hate being in here for so long~"_

_He made a shuddering sound and he shook his head as if he just got bitten. _

_"I told you why, yet you have done so anyway, fully aware that you could have been -" the man's voice was hoarse and cracked all of sudden. His eyes sparkled in the dark. " - you could have been taken~ Taken away from me... Killed. Rosylan."_

_She began to see what she had done, right when his voice changed so strangely. Tearing up, she curled down onto the step. In the dark she could make out that he was leaning against the wall, his face seeming to twist from anger to sorrow…_

_"I'm s-sorry~! Please, don't~"_

_"Just to go to your bed." his voice was unnaturally low, rubbing his forehead with a single hand_

_"Sir, I-"_

_"NOW-"_

_Flinching, she scrambled up the stairs. Once she got to the top she stopped and listened~_

_"Sir..."_

_"How long have you known?" he asked, just as dull and low._

_"Three. Weeks."_

_" . . . just go."_

_"She only meant~"_

_"LEAVE." he seethed and the elf fled. _

_She appeared in the hall with the girl._

_"LouLou, I messed up so bad..." the girl wept. "I never meant... He'll never trust me again~"_

_"Wait!"_

_The door was shut, loud. Rosylan was sent to bed without supper but she did not care... She did not know it would get that bad, as to how he would react. Her pillow was soaked in her tears. All she heard was silence ever since she shut her door. It was about two hours though until she heard the creaking stairs. He was coming..._

_Soon, she hid herself under her quilt as her door was gently opened. She could feel his shadow and the weight on her bed as he sat down beside her. Soon that weight was all over her body, warming her up from the inside… His arms surrounded her which brought her to look at him. It sounded he had been weeping. They just embraced for a long minute until he felt ready to speak._

_"You're all I have left," he whispered. "… if anything were to happen to you — I would not know what I would do."_

_"I did not realize it would… hurt you that much. I-I only… It doesn't mean anything now… I never wanted to hurt you…"_

_"Why did you choose to lie to me?"_

_"… because I wasn't thinking about you or how you would feel. I just wanted to go and play, forget things for awhile… but… I have no excuse, I was just being stupid."_

_"You are anything but," he drawled before he took a vial from his pocket. "You're the girl who lived. Who needs to live… and for the record, you're helping me to live a little longer. I am no villain trying to keep you miserable — It pains me greatly that you must remain so tucked inside. Just knowing that the two I rescued were to be the ones to break my heart, I could hardly bear the thought…"_

_Rosie was silenced, feeling like a monster. She could hear so much pain in his sunken voice that it was just an understandable choice if he wished to neglect her one way or another, or leave. Taking his hand, she pressed her cheek to it, feeling so horrid that it would be best if she just vanished._

_"It means everything to me when I return to find you safely sleeping in this room, even if my days are unbearable, it soothes me to come here to you… To know that you are alive and well. I am aware that you are desperate and restless, however, you need to realize just how much is at stake. Your life alone . . . is so precious, Miss Rose. When the time comes, you will understand… There will be a day for you when you will leave this place. I promise that you will." he explained, sorrowfully._

_"I almost messed everything up." she replied. _

_"It frightens me that you are prone to grow so reckless."_

_"I won't run away again, sir, I promise that I won't… Ever again."_

_"I find it difficult to believe that, child." he replied, his dark sparkling eyes strained as they looked into hers._

_She nodded that there was no denying… _   
_She just broke his trust. _   
_Entirely._

_"I know…" she choked, then gave up even trying to convince him._

_"Now you realize why I must change the portkey every week. Beginning the dawn there will be a new one, through the door. I want you to heed me well and obey me… It is not worth springing so desperately into trouble, even as to lie to me about where you truly are. I cannot have that. Not now, not ever. The risk of you being found, mind as well just blast it all right now."_

_"I understand…"_

_"I cannot trust you alone anymore, Rosylan. I hate to say this to you but I have ideas to keep charms around that will tell me exactly where you might be. After today, you have left me with no choice…"_

_Greatly depressed, he rose from the bed and shut the window, tight. Right then, he was glancing back at her, half lit by the candlelight. His inner struggle was truly real… and it was scaring her._

_"I really do promise…"_

_He leaned over her for a moment, that shadow of depression very apparent upon his features._

_"I know…" he lowly whispered. ". . . you must be hungry." _

_"You don't need to ~"_

_"Hush." he pressed in before giving her one kiss upon the forehead before finally leaving the room._

_Even after all that, her health was his top priority even though she did not deserve it after tonight…_

* * *

Lyra glanced at the four crystal sand glasses on the left-hand side behind the Head Table, already gracing solid colors from each house on the bottom of each glass, each crystal as a point for each House, of gold, emerald, crimson and turquoise. After this period of study, Professor McGonagall was now expecting them to attend their first Transfiguration lesson. That class was held in an auditorium of sorts; quite a big chamber for a classroom. A brilliant place nestled beside the Transfiguration Courtyard, where that beautiful ceremony came to be.

To get there again, they had to endure the trifle of scaling half of those one hundred and forty-two staircases, and trying to dodge doors and doors that weren't doors. It was enough to make their heads spin, however, due to the time they were having trouble finding that beautiful Courtyard. Perhaps they had some aid from one portrait or an elf or two. Even a Knight's armor had so kindly pointed them to the right direction when asked. Although that was not enough because it seemed like the halls were changing.

Ron would have slapped over his own face if he had the chance. Lyra was close to no better when her appetite got the better of her this time. If it were not for the warning of one oddly placed doorknocker screeching NO ENTRY. It happened when they took a look around one hallway guarded by the statue of one hooked nose crone that seemed to want to snatch them both with a gnarled hand. Lyra regretted ever coming close to here and stopped in her tracks…

"Where and how did we get here? Did we make a wrong turn…?" Ron shuddered.

"Um!" Lyra was trying to make sense of how this place worked. As it turned out, there were still surprises. "That or… this is just a funhouse. Let's head back—"

"NOT ON MY WATCH, YOU LITTLE CUSS-" boomed one cackling voice from behind them.

This force of nature, whatever it was, swooped over them, practically knocking the duo over. It looked like someone, a ghost, transparent as anything doing a midair jig around them wearing Jester attire, checkered and dotted like some madman. Lyra screamed, so loud that one shadow of one dusty colored cat overheard and peeked into the hallway.

"Bloody Hell!" Ron screamed out, scooting away with Lyra as quickly as he could.

Lyra could care less of her friend's colorful vocabulary yet what concerned more as to why her Mark wasn't tingling about this new face in particular. Or was it the fact that they were dead?

"You're no House ghost—" Lyra panted.

"ME? To be compared to those BLAGGARDS —"

"We heard about you~ You're Peeves!" Ron confronted.

"HARK, A SMART ONE, YOU ARE!" the crazed Jester beamed meniacally at the two. "AS FOR YOU, LAYING THERE AS BOLD AS THAT RAVEN WHO SLINKS INTO MY HALL EVERY NIGHT~"

"That Raven?" Lyra asked, narrowing her eyes at the spectre. Yet a second later, it dawned on her. "We were only finding our way to Transfiguration. So, it would be nice if you would … show us the way~"

"We'll g-get out of your hair, Peeves~" Ronald pleaded.

"INDEED NOT! I WILL SHOW HIM AND THAT BEARDED OLD FART THAT I AM ONE TO BE RECKONED WITH —"

Lyra although furrowed at the frustrated apparition before a torch was thrown across the space, narrowly missing their heads. Before it even got close to shattering into the floor, it dispersed into many sparks that lit in the dark. It would seem that this PEEVES had something else in mind before the torches sparked up with life around them, shocking PEEVES enough to screech and cover his face. There came that cat once again which was followed by someone worth reckoning… As dusty looking as the cat, an old man sauntered into the moment, carrying one oil lamp in one shaky grip.

He had a nearly hunched back, long grisly once brown hair, a face that highly resembled a raisin and a sneer that spoke of trouble to the two. Or rather, it may have been meant for the maddened Jester floating around them, prone to throwing things all over the place, threatening their sanities as a whole.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR BILE, PEEVES — BE OFF WITH YA! … or else that Raven will flatten you harsh…" the man spoke in one itchy little voice. Lyra would rather listen to a fork scrape along a plate. "Yer a lucky one, you is, Peeves, to have this floor to hisself, or else ye like to hang about in Dumbledore's Pandora's box for another season~?"

"NO, NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!" the spectre proceeded to have a tantrum. He seemed to shrink back and scream as the odd man and his cat neared the frightened students. Soon enough, PEEVES blended into the wall and silence soon reigned the dimly lit corridor.

They were thankful, or else they would be in some serious muck if they were to be successful in appeasing another Professor, who was expecting their punctuality to be top notch. Both she and Ron focused on this man and the cat that kindly began to rub her head against Lyra's shoe.

"Th-thanks for that~" Ron nervously swallowed.

"What WAS that?" Lyra's voice shook. "Or WHO…?"

"An unwelcomed house guest, as it were. Been giving that blaggard a what for many a moon… to keep 'im from interferin'. An' you, Gryffindor's no less, have irked 'im so…"

Ron got up and helped Lyra to her feet before they both brushed the dust and cobwebs off of their robes and bookbags.

"It wasn't our fault, sir. W-we were only trying to get to class…" Lyra explained.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. Transfiguration, to be exact…" Ron added.

"Hm, then ye haven't strayed too far. Follow me." the crotchety coot ushered beginning his way back through the archway. This cat curled about their legs before she followed her master and as soon as they found their feet, they followed them.

"I do not want to be rude, but… who are you?" Lyra asked, intrigued.

"Reckon you've never been told about me. I like to keep very hush hush. I am this castle's caretaker. Argus Filch. Squib. And this lady here, she's my partner~ Mrs. Norris."

"Oh… Well, thank you though…" the girl smiled.

"Eh, that beastly spectre has annoyed us all. He is just a nuisance at this point."

"He mentioned a Raven~"

"Ah, that's just his nickname for Professor Prince, who didn't take well to that name at all. He ain't no friend of Dumbledore's but mention 'im — he flees. He can't hurt ya."

"That's a good trick! Fred and George mentioned about Ghosts but never Peeves…"

"He's not worth that honor of his name being mentioned. Locked 'im in that Pandora six times this month."

"We really are grateful, sir."

"Ah~ just get a move on. Don't be makin' the same mistake twice, now~"

Right then, their eyes were greeted with that lovely dose of sunshine glittering through the great windows above. There were the living staircases, switching to and fro with ferocious scrapes and growls. They went their seperate ways, now that time was not their friend, thanks to good old PEEVES.

Their next class was taught by Professor Minerva McGonagall. The emerald woman who greeted them all the very moment they first walked through those halls. It was heard tell, that being partnered with the Prince~ the Raven of the halls as it were, she was one of the harshest teachers known in the castle. Lyra only realized, by seeing how empty the corridors were, that they were late to her class…

Upon peeking through the window, seeing everyone seated inside and scribbling down in their books, it seemed that the Professor herself was out for the moment, save for a gray cat seated politely on her desk at the front. The classroom was wide and open, circular with regal arches all around as if it was formerly an amphitheater back in the day. Oddly, Lyra's mind wandered and as they were thinking of a way of going in without disturbing the class, she brought forth a funny question.

"What is a SQUIB?" she asked in a whisper, naturally curious.

"Ah-um, well… Da says one of their parents are natural witches and wizards but they were born to not do magic. Like, ya know… Muggles."

"Aw, well. The more one can know, right? At least he gets to work here."

"He seems to have a good hand over that ghost… Before he bashed our brains in, anyway. Do you think they'll believe us?" Ronald worried.

Lyra looked confident. "We'll probably cost a point or two…" she said, much to Ron's dismay. "Prince might be fine. Not sure about Professor McGonagall…"

"I'm sure he will be fine with you. Definitely not me." Ron groaned, nervous.

"Well, you don't know that. If you keep self deprecating, I mind as well be better off just talking to the wall~"

"Let's just get it over with…"

Gathering their courage, the two went through the double doors, painfully grabbing the attention of their classmates right away. Lyra's shoulders went tense as they entered, too shy to look at Hermoine who was rolling her eyes at the two. A couple of Slytherins accompanying Malfoy happened to chuckle at them.

"Blo— Great…" Ron groaned. "Imagine her face if she saw us now…"

"Language… language…" Lyra whispered tightly before eyeing the cat who seemed to size them up at first.

It seemed to have happened in a fraction of a second when the feline appeared to want to leap towards them. Her stomach lurched when no one else seemed to respond to this right away because when the cat leaped into the air, her image seemed to change, from small to tall and as if in a blink, there stood the stern woman. Before the two, she glared them down through her spectacles. Her eyes were cold but they were honestly questioning them. Lyra tried to process what she had just seen… Ron smiled.

She then motioned them to go with her to the sidelines for a little word. That was when Ron decided to speak.

"That was bloody brilliant!" he commented, thusly entertained.

"Why, thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley." she then actually showed a sign of acceptance there for a moment. "Perhaps it would be more useful if I were to transfigure Miss Prince and yourself into a pocketwatch? That way, one of you might be on time."

Lyra nervously laughed, now that all eyes were on them.

"We kind of made a wrong turn, Professor." Lyra admitted. "I guess we failed to remember that the stairs switch so randomly… I'm used to ones that stay still — Thought we'd take a shortcut… A door knocker screamed at us. We took a peek in. Just to be certain—"

"Yeah, and then we met Peeves."

McGonagall shut her eyes in grand annoyance.

"Unfortunately." Lyra sighed after saying that. "He didn't wish to let us leave. But Mr. Filch came for us… Unless he was a ghost too."

"Hm. No, child. Mr. Filch is our rather private Caretaker." McGonagall's lip curled further downward, with her eyes filling with disdain. "However, that poltergeist seems to have earned the contempt of the entire faculty and student body combined. He refuses to leave well enough alone." she said with the shake of her head. "Containing him to a single room with a jinx, he cannot bring harm to any teacher or student or else he would be trapped within an ornament for a month or two. The Headmaster is far too lenient of him. So far our caretaker is doing the honor of keeping him controlled. Professor Prince and I desire to trap that vermin permenently. It would do you both a great favor if you listen to the warnings we have set… Count your blessings~"

At saying this, she seemed greatly exasperated, if not disappointed.

"We will, Professor…" Lyra nodded, happy to be somewhere familiar again.

"I definitely do not see why not…" Ronald agreed, still jostled from the endeavor.

"Indeed. I admire your honesty, from both of you. I will only deduct 4 points. If there is a next time, and I pray that there will not be, there will be more in store for you than just a warning and point deduction on my part. Not only by me, Lyra Prince, but by your rightful Guardian as well, who has made his point bluntly clear, I expect."

"He has, Professor." Lyra nodded. As soon as she said that she felt the ring's rim warm up.

"Upon that note, do take your seats." McGonagall requested them both. "I will have you two caught up before the hour is out."

The two wasted no time in finding those seats. Gladly there was a desk for two right at the front, ironically. They both exchanged looks with each other before getting their books, quills and paper out. Lyra did not focus on it, but she caught onto some stinkeye coming from Malfoy and his mutts, yet she preferred to have a nice distraction.

"That was far more than two points…" Ron huffed in her ear.

"… sorry." Lyra cringed, nearly touching her freckled nose to her parchment.

There was no doubt in her mind that she was definitely going to be the subject of lively conversation tonight when the day was done, that was for certain. However, McGonagall began the class as soon as instructions were written down, she silently unleashed a spell that completely transformed her chair into a wild boar. Before it chose to charge, she transfigured it back.

"Transfiguration," she spoke, harsh, with her icy voice amplified throughout the class. "…a severely complicated, if not untameable, form of magic. It is more scientific than that of charm casting and demands immense discipline and concentration. This form cannot be mistaken with charm work for it demands more besides personal creativity. Do not expect perfect casts when we begin our practicing, so I have given you all a set of silver forks to work with for this week. Our goal now is to change that silver utensil into a quill. Weasley and Prince, you have a spare ten minutes to write down the incantation steps in your parchment books."

That was done in even lesser time than that, perhaps five minutes or so… It was an exciting feeling to expect to try out more magic with her new wand. All she was able to do, despite the hurry, was to make her poor fork look like a hideous question mark as though it were made of clay. Very far from a feathery quill for sure, even with the incantation~ Scribblifors Could magic become even more ironic lately? Did she feel a little dim…? Quite so. Things when in haste never worked well. Thank you, Peeves. So much for being on time for every class~


	23. More than just Intuition

Professor Prince felt a little safer apparently since days turned into weeks as the lessons wore on. Allowing her space to go and explore and the entire Peeves incident was merely a wake up call that poking about was not the wisest thing to do. As far as word went, that fool was locked in the Pandora’s box again and left to wait. Lyra remained obedient to his expectations. She never took that ring off nor did she ever consider taking it off, even at night. 

Eventually, he changed from checking the ring every evening to simply checking it on Friday evenings, every week… which was honestly amazing to Lyra. Although it drove her to not screw up this privilage. Particularly on Flying Day which were held every Thursday on the Training Grounds, taught by the stony Madame Hooch. 

Her Guardian was particular about these Flying lessons, because Lyra had noticed, from a distance, that he would observe these classes, sharply. It was a personal hint to her that he did not enjoy this. He had this look in his eye, that only she knew about him, that told her that he was anxious.

Madame Rolanda Hooch though carried these lessons out with such care as if she was let in on this beforehand. It was the third lesson after the first two being all about respectfully tending their brooms and lifting off the ground…   
Today was going to be something different, and Prince was watching. 

This witch was a fairly beautiful woman, with golden eyes rivaling that of a hawk’s, and she was often the Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, as far as they have been told. It was heard tell that she was brash and to the point when it came to her teaching habits. Prince’s way of teaching was not to be mistaken with this because he gave reasons for why things were the way they were. McGonagall was very demonstrative… Flitwick was all about emotional focus. Hooch’s was all about students doing it for themselves~ very hands on. 

“All right, children. Now that you’re all awake and present~ do take your places, like we practiced — Come, come, get on with it.” 

The Gryffindors being lectured with Slytherins this time around knew better than to hesitate with scatterbrained daydreams, all got to the left side of their broomsticks.

“Mount them.” was the next order.

They did so, with ease. Even though Malfoy was giving Lyra some stinkeye. 

“Today we are doing something different. Today, I will demonstrate what we call a Side Wind. It is the matter of turning your broom whilst in flight. Quite different from flying along a straight line. Now, focus on me. As soon as I have shown you this tactic, you will try this out, in turn, upon my whistle. Am I clear?”“Yes, Madame Hooch!”

By this time, she had already mounted her broom and began to fly straightly at first, down the lawn. From afar, they were able to see her make a direct turn around back to the group again, and she easily demounted and skid to a stop right where she stood prior.

Lyra clapped along with the others, with her stomach tied into a knot, of course.

“Basic if one knows their way with the broom. Now, Draco Malfoy. Why don’t you go first.” Hooch pointed directly to the smirking, golden lad. “You’re looking sportly. Show these pups what it takes~”

“An honor, Professor!” Draco said, jogging forth with pride. 

“Of course, he would go first.” Ronald groaned with the girls in earshot. Lyra only cleared her throat, with her focus being on their secretive audience.

Draco did so without much effort and his lackeys cheered on like two toddlers at their first parade. As the first thirty minutes drew on as each student had taken their turn at making turns around the lawn, it was soon Lyra’s turn. Stepping up to the task took some courage, with everyone looking at her right now. Her classmates, Hagrid was walking by as well and Prince~ well, she had to give it her all.

So, she mounted her broom, carefully. One that was lent to her graciously, of course. Focusing on the far side of the lush Grounds, Lyra took a breath and soon pushed forward on her broom. Just like pressing the gas in a car, she lurched forward so quick that she nearly lost her grip on the handle. Madame Hooch stood by with her wand in hand, ready for any circumstance. She nodded with fine approval and Prince gradually began to lessen his tension in his shoulders just a bit and lengthened his stride through the overlook, watching her fly across and make… or rather, attempt to make a turn before she would collide with the wall somehow. Shutting her eyes was counter-productive, and so was panicking~ All Lyra had was to put all of her weight into the turn. 

Draco stifled what sounded like a laugh when her turn was not quite the way she invisioned it. When Lyra turned, her foot skid into the grass and alas, she slipped off the broom, easily. Luckily her fall was close to the grass. She only earned a scrape on her knee… and Hooch immobilized her broom as she ran up to her.

“A fair beginning, Lyra Prince. A fair one, indeed. Are you hurt?”

“It is only a scrape, madame…”

“Hardly one.” Madame Hooch replied as she checked her leg. The two ignored the laughing Slytherins behind them and her scrape was healed with a simple utter of Episky~ and her leggings were stitched up in a second. “You have a fine hold on defensive flying should something knock you off… which would often be a Bludger during a match or a disgruntled opponent. You hang off like a sloth, lower as close as you can to the ground and then let go of the broom. Your only hiccup was turning too sharply.”

“Thanks, Madame Hooch.” Lyra smiled as she was soon taken by the hand and helped back up.

She peered at the outlook for a moment and saw that Prince was no longer there. Her ring didn’t feel cold so it should have been all fine for now. Draco was another matter as Hermoine was trying to get him to shut up… yet the chuckles ceased when she and Hooch returned, with broom in hand.

“There will be no snickering from you, Malfoy. Unless you wish to polish these brooms for the next hour.” Hooch’s tone ran cold. “She is not the only one who’s fallen on the first try. You are in need of some humility. Go fetch a drink of water, all of you, before we conclude today’s lesson…”

Lyra felt a need to keep her eyes locked to the grass as they all began to mingle by the refreshment barrel near the sidelines. 

“Just ignore him, Lyra…” Hermoine comforted as best she could.

“Thought you’d last longer, considering your REAL father…” the two overheard the Slytherin taunt, which sent a chill down her spine.

“You don’t know me. Who made you the expert?”

“Go and have a look for yourself in the trophy cabinet~ Unless you’re not up to a challenge for a little sport, hm?”

“You heard the Professor.”

“Oh, then? Going to tattle on me, are you? Surely Prince has spoiled you. Perfect saint, you are.” the prideful boy spat. “Coward too, no doubt. ”

Lyra was starting to feel more than just annoyed, even at the others watching on.

“You should talk about being a coward, shrinking whenever there’s any adult around. Get on a team and you won’t think the same if a bludger has your name on it. Surely, I wouldn’t be laughing…”

His smugness seemed to form into that of utter dismay and anger. 

“If you want to appease YOUR Head of House, insulting him is not the way to go… To me, you just sound jealous—““Me? Jealous? Of you?”

“Obviously!”

“ENOUGH!” came Madame Hooch before Lyra felt her hand on her shoulder. “That is enough, from both of you. Malfoy and Prince, come with me this instant. Everyone else, place your brooms back to their places and clean up the polish vials~ Our lesson is concluded.”

Growing up with someone as sharp as the Potion’s Master, she would push until the end. Both were perserverers. Her face felt hot and her eyes wished to tear up in an explosion and soon they sat upon one of the stone benches near the outside barrier wall. 

“Now…” the stern woman eyed them both. “… explain the reasons behind this rumpus. Firstly from you, Lyra.”

Her tears of anger were obvious, that was why. “Apparently, madame, I have to be perfect in order to prove myself to this one… I make one mistake and everything just falls apart. He decided it would be funny to bring up my dead father. The one I never knew.”

“Malfoy, is this true?”

Draco crossed his arms, in a sort of pout. “She fell off on purpose, to gain sympathy from you.”

“I did not!” Lyra rose her voice.

“How do you know that, young man?”“She is a Potter. It’s typical!” Draco spat, obviously envious. 

“As you know, everyone is different in their talents. Family or not, her falling may have been influenced by anxiousness, which is perfectly natural for a first try. We at Hogwarts, we practice hard to not judge another by their performance, Malfoy. This class of bullying will not be tolerated. Be certain of that.”

“Yes, Madame Hooch.”

“I will be speaking to your Head for this, for a second opinion, and you will apologize to your classmate.”

Draco looked as if he tasted something bad as Lyra refused to look at him, obviously upset.

“I will give you five minutes.”

Hooch gave them space but was very watchful as the rest of the class began to clean up. The two just sat quietly.

“Apologize to you~ Why? You’re keeping his eyes on you.” Draco groaned. “Embarrassing me on the first day. Serves you right…”

“That wasn’t me. It was only you, being an idiot…” Lyra countered. “And he saw you, fair and square.”

“Typical. Father said Potter was always a prat when he was at school here. You… You’re different.”

“A shock that I am not like someone I never met.” Lyra sarcastically said. “Good deduction…”

Draco felt awkward with that. It was a long minute before he got irritated by the silence.

“Sorry for pissing you off. I guess.”

Lyra thought that was just out of boredom but she just wished to go and hide.

“… fine.” was her small reply.

“Not much heart in that, I find…” Prince’s cool voice came from beside them. Granted, he looked slightly disappointed. Draco contemplated running off, but he knew that he was trapped. His voice was welcome to Lyra’s ears though. 

“I am sorry I insulted you and your father, Miss…” Draco drawled, his cheeks going red.

Prince rose his brow at the two and Lyra soon nodded in her silence, no doubt. 

“I thought you knew better from last time.”

“Yes, sir…”

“I will not assign a detention, young man, but I am rather disappointed… 10 points from Slytherin, as a warning.”

Draco was almost beat red but he soon was let go to join his posse. Lyra stayed put, clearly depressed. Easy and calm, he soon sat beside her, leaning both arms calmly on his knees.

“He is a mite pushy, isn’t he?” he asked, certainly sporting a different demeanor than what the common student was used to.

“It’s none of his business…” she replied, glaring back at the group.

“Draco enjoys complication. It makes his own life… tolerable, to say the very least. He comes from a proud family. A proud, strict family.”

Lyra peered at her Guardian. Soon, there was a smirk on her face for a moment.

“You’re strict and I don’t put people down.” she prodded and that earned a low chuckle from him.

“There are different kinds of strict. The kind that is out of love and wisdom~” he explained, soon soothing some stray hair out of her face. “… the other, is out of pride and selfishness.”

“I shouldn’t let it get to me…”

“No.” he sighed along with her, giving her hand a warm hold. “Go, and get your mind off it for a couple of hours. The Headmaster and I are conferencing tonight. It is due to bring this behavior to light as soon as it happens~ And would it be possible for you to come to dinner?”

Lyra nodded. “Yes, sir. It is.”

She earned a tiny warmth of a smile from him before they both stood. “You’ve always been a fiery girl. Your perception called his bluff. That lad needs a wake up call of some kind. Perhaps you are the whip he needs.” he remarked, finally. 

Soon, he carried on with his work day and she —Well. Even in her most quietest of moods, she just walked away to go and get her polishing spot cleaned and the broom placed back to its spot for the next class. Not only Prince’s shared a word, but Hooch gave her a warm word of encouragement and the class was sent off to carry out the rest of the day. She was even in too much of a bad mood to even walk, and read so she chose to spend her free time back at the Gryffindor Common Room for a while, in no mood to socialize after Flying Lessons. At least he had that peace of mind that she was all right yet now she was starting to notice other Houses muttering under their breaths whenever the darkly adorned wizard was ever by her side, easily so. Perhaps such attention, or the mere fact, that he had a soft spot reserved for her, truly, was trigger for such pettiness from both parties. Perhaps if she wasn’t so fiery… 

However the reason, the one thing that encouraged her to leave later anyway was only for Dinner, all because he helped her feel so close to home after that. Of course, not all days were going to be fantastic however that spar was rather pathetic. Why was it suddenly this one boy’s business to get all up in her own? She didn’t know who her real parents were. Not really… Only that they were of Magical heritage and that they fought that evil one face to face for her. Yet it was very hurtful that Draco would blindly lump it all together like that.

In pure honesty, it only made her more curious about them… Surely, she never knew them. Prince was the only father she knew, with all due respect. The true ones made it so that she was never alone. They made it so that she would have a home to be, and loved as they so wished. So what went down before was pure insult to them. An insult to Prince as well, as if his efforts never mattered.  
That was far from the truth.

* * *

  
Yet what did Malfoy know anyway? That was all a tantrum, that was. No matter, at least for a couple of hours she could collect her thoughts just enough for her to relay them later and no points were taken today. The common room with no one there but herself was a nice break to have. It was quiet, the air was warm by the fire and the sunset through the window was beautiful to the eye. She sat by it for awhile after getting her homework all together for Monday. And for about forty minutes or so, she just lazed on a cushion on the right side by the fire, getting all warmed up. Her very being in this marvelous castle was a miracle. At least there were places she could be to get away. There were others she could speak to when ready, and those she could avoid… 

On that final thought, Defense Against the Dark Arts was to be held tomorrow in the Efficient Classroom. Quirrell. At least the week was almost over…

“Lyra?” came Hermoine’s voice. The portraits observing and Lyra both all turned to see the fellow Gryffindors. 

“Oh good. Thought you ran off or something~” Ronald commented.

“I’m alive~” Lyra chuckled, rubbing her warmed face. “Thought I’d… mull things over in here. It’s nice and quiet.”

“Oh, well… everyone knows Malfoy is all just bark. Everyone hates him really.”

“Comforting, Ron.” Lyra cracked a smile and soon sat up. “Glad I’m not alone in that, to be frank.”

“You told him, right? Your Sire…” Hermoine asked.

“Yes, yes, I did.” Lyra sounded as if she was being mothered. “Did not have to say much, because he saw everything. Seems that Draco is everyone’s problem.”

“Dinner will be soon. Thought we’d check up before we go, to see if you wanted to join us.” Hermoine was saying as she dug a book out of her bag.

“Yes, I’m coming.” 

Lyra had no mind of missing that, or else she would never hear the end of it. 

“What do you have there?” Lyra asked, after a moment of trying to read off the old binder.

“Well, it’s a bit of light reading.”

“Light reading?” Ron nearly snorted, yet he earned a nice little scorn from hers truly.

Hermoine slowly got to the right page and scaled down until she found the right spot that captured her interest the moment she found it. 

“I was in the Library this morning and I came upon something curious, concerning the whereabouts of the crowns. However, I found more about the Chambers,” she began to explain. “So I checked this out, here…”

“… It says here that, there are a number of chambers all dispersed through Hogwarts since its founding. Grand mazes intending of not only confusing Muggle intruders but they also are doorways to the source of Magic’s true home, deep in the earth. It lures all magical blood to it, half blooded or pure.”

“Grand mazes, it says…” Lyra commented. “Source of magic’s true home…”

“It also says here that these chambers were soon separated according to their Founder’s true symbols. Meaning the Houses, that hold secrets and doors that their Founders hold dear.”

“Oi, suppose the crowns are all down there then?” Ron prodded.

“This seems more complex than a couple of gold crowns to me.” Lyra commented. 

“Mirrors that see memories, and bewitched fountains and flora~ it just makes you think that there is so much more to Hogwarts than just schooling.”

Lyra held one peaceful smile on her face, indeed feeling so much better. Prince was truly right when he called the castle a home, instead of a school. It made her wonder if he and the teachers were fully aware of this too. If magic itself held onto this place then it made all the more sense as to why she felt safer here. Something strong thrived in here… Her Mark stung more than ever… as if she was becoming more aware. It felt less than a problem and more of a reliable source. Besides the Mark, her emotions were on and off during these passed few weeks. Emotions that Prince was similarly showing during their close talks. All around one teacher in particular, one she could never forget.

“Suppose the castle itself is trying to clue us in on something?” she brought up, unconsciously fiddling with her hidden ring. 

“You mean concerning Professor Quirrell…” Hermoine remembered out loud. 

“We all have his class tomorrow morning,” Ron dreaded.

“He is up to something. Something foul… I see him and I feel like the sun is burning me. Why is he following us all the time? It’s wrong. There is no reason to follow us around. And then Prince is staying close to me as often as he can, like today. I don’t think it was just the flying he was watching out for. I - I mean, I could be wrong but… I’ve been feeling different sometimes — feeling close to the way he does. I wonder if it’s more than just plain intuition.”

Her friends exchanged looks.

“Or I’m just mental —“

“Don’t be silly. You’re not mental, Lyra.” Hermoine denied that almost right away.

“Maybe he’s right, you know?” Ron replied, looking a little worried. “Considering what’s been happenin’ outside of school. You’d think they come in here.”

* * *

  
If anyone causing the uproar right now in the world were to come in these grounds~ Perish the thought! Lyra could only hope that she was mental in how she had been feeling, yet a part of her was glad of it. 

Evening’s coming felt like a quick leap because soon the Common Room became a party with everyone coming in to put their things back and change before heading down and gather in the Great Hall again. Work was done and fun was being had all around her, as elves popped here and there, cleaning up the day’s toils. Brooms were enchanted about, sweeping up candy wrappers and neglected notes in the corridors while they all merely walked about. Once again drawn to the beauty of the dizzying stair, she ushered her two close friends to go down and find seats, which then became a gentle opportunity.

Upon making his way from his grand office, Professor Dumbledore often would mingle with a few of the students around this time. He had a deep joy that her Guardian was secure enough to allow him a word with the Marked child, whose former name had sparked conspiracy through out the Wizarding World, as a whole. For the faculty alone, having her here finally was worth celebration among them all. Some were condemned to silent tears, while others were stunned to silence. The girl was slowly becoming aware the one thing he knew for certain… and that was that closeness~ That stemmed love that rivaled the strength of a dragon’s hide… 

Lyra slowed in her step and corrected her cloak to cover her right shoulder better, as if she felt a sort of dismay towards her difference, yet Dumbledore persisted.

Lyra's eye caught on to the lovely red cloaks and that endlessly long silvery beard come close by as soon as she managed the staircase once again. For the first time during these few weeks, this was the first time she had seen the Headmaster ever since the Sorting. 

“Headmaster~” Lyra nearly tripped over her own shoe, she was so surprised.

“Why, good evening, my dear.” that aged voice warmed toward her, in welcoming. His smile was kindly and his eyes possessed the warmth of the sun. “… ladies first?” 

He seemed to be offering a hand for her to walk before him. 

“Th-thanks! Professor,” she smiled, coming forward and the two began to walk, in a liesurely sort of way.

“I take it that you are enjoying your classes?” he began to spark up a conversation. 

“I am~” was the shy reply. 

“Very well done, I hear. Professor Flitwick and McGonagall are very impressed with you. Especially regarding standing up for yourself as of late…”

Lyra’s shoulders were freed of that weight, of that one thing that was bothering her. It would seem the teachers have been keeping in touch or rather much worse things would be happening right now. 

“Oh, well, Professor… I do take it that everyone knows now?” she asked, quite sheepishly.

“My lady, it is an important fact that you must be aware of by now, even if it is left unspoken, that help would always be given at Hogwarts, to those who truly ask for it.”

Lyra began to feel sentimental towards that truth and forwarded a smile to the Headmaster with numerous other children walking passed them, with greetings and gawking looks. 

“I will not forget that, sir. My ~ Professor Prince said something close to that, not long ago, in fact.”

“Had he? Well… He is on a straight path. The more you heed him, the better this life shall be for you. And you and he share so much… which is what I am glad to hear of. Ah! Here we are, then!” 

Due to such conversation, they both arrived in the Great Hall, just in time as everyone kept chatting and gathering at their gold plates and golden goblets galore, and the warmth of the candle’s light above and the two blooming fireplaces was as warm as the day was. Seen speaking to McGonagall and Hagrid at the front, Prince seemed preoccupied with the conversation before he noticed them coming. That tiny star that twinkled for a second fell away at the sight of the Headmaster walking along side her. This was a glare Minerva greatly recognized. 

“What is he… doing?” Prince spoke slow and brooding.

“It is of no consequence, Prince. Just let it be for now. He was eager to meet her, as you have done for me, if you may recall.” the emerald woman glinted dryly at him.

At that, he glowered at her, the slight curve in his lip telling of the disdain he had for the memory. 

“That is enough cheek from you.” he drawled, as though he were ready to hiss them out. Yet, he soon gave in and sat himself down. “Although your reasons were never potentially treacherous,”

Hagrid could not help but grin at that little spat, even McGonagall was not moved by that sour snap. As calm as a creak, she sat down quite proudly in her seat whilst their eyes focused on the children, scanning for any altercations of any kind. Lyra sat herself happily with her friends at the Gryffindor Table with Dumbledore, surely delighted with that chance, strolling slowly up with the rest of his faculty. Despite knowing that he earned that scathing look from the Potion’s Master, he only peered over his spectacles at him. Nonetheless, it was time for everyone to settle down and McGonagall had done the honors of ringing her fork against her empty glass goblet. It rang so loudly that even among all their chatter, each House filled table all looked forward to the Heads. With one sprightly clap, there came the meal, strewn all across the tables in sparkling surprise with the great ceiling displaying a crystal clear night sky. No matter how warm the Hall became something likened to that of a shadow, constantly lingered forth, with one particular turban coming into view. 


	24. She Has Her Mother's Eyes

_McGonagall ran out among the troupe of worried teachers to find two distraught souls guarded by one untameable Hippogriff that threatened to claw them if they drew too near. She found her former student curled downward to the ground, keeping a bundle ever so close to his heart. Bravely, McGonagall challenged the steed and had charmed her to stand aside, regardless, in order to get to Severus and the traumatized baby. _

_"Severus~ you shouldn't gone there. You should have come straight here~ We could have gone for her~"_

_"No! No!" the young man growled. "It was all my doing! I-It was I! I gave him the prophecy! It was me that was reason they were killed— I remember everything —"_

_The heartbroken witch tore off her cloak and had it draped it around the grieving man as a manner of help came close. The baby held in his arms, Severus could not allow them to come close to take her away~_   
_If they did, they were met with a vicious back hand, so none bothered any further. _   
_A tiny voice reached their ears though, which told them she was alive and strong, but her rescuer would not allow any other hand to touch her._

_"Lily— Lily … lily… fo-forgive me…" Severus sobbed so harsh that his breath was dragged, hoarse and deep, as tears fell hard to the cobblestone. "…forgive me… It was me… forgive — Me—"_

_"Bring them to my Office! Not the Hospital wing, my Office~ Hurry, hurry!" Albus Dumbledore ordered his staff. "A great Crime has gone down tonight, these two must be kept out of sight." the grieved old wizard was wheezing out his words, with great tears falling down his long, aged face at the sight of the man he once mentored, rather… he was meant to be. _

_"Severus, you have to rise—" Minerva wept with him. "Severus, please get up! Please! Let me assist you —" she begged, trying to get the hair out of his face in order to find his eyes._

_They were blinded by heated tears, reddened and glimmering, his face unrecognizable from being so twisted in grief. The infant continued to cry with him, and all Minerva was able to do was embrace them. _   
_She knew just what to say to get him to move though…_

_"She is as cold as ice, we need to get her warm~ Severus please, gather yourself— For the good of all, damn you!"_

_Severus nearly snapped, it seemed, bolting up, briskly and he followed along with her and other staff. Soon… they were safe within the confines of Dumbledore's Office, with a sealed charm on the door as well as a silencing charm. Severus stayed by the fireplace which was behind the old desk in the small sitting area where it was quiet, warm and hidden. They were checked for harm. The only thing was that Mark upon the baby girl's body~ the only clue left behind of the massacre that happened only four hours ago … The baby was cleaned, bundled and fed with what they had on hand to suffice for her and Severus was silent yet attentive to her, besides being awfully protective._

_"You were forced into it, lad… It was not your doing, not delibrately." Albus continued to soften the blows._

_"I was just a foolish child. I knew returning that year was a mistake. If I did not at all, none of this would have happened~" Severus tried to explain, his deep voice cutting up in fragments almost, as if he was barely breathing. "I contemplated about doing it. Over and over, the thoughts kept coming to use it a second time~"_

_"No, Severus…." Minerva was horrified at the insinutation of him giving his life away like that, especially after that Promise back at the woods._

_"No one would have cared to look for me. You both know it. Especially you." Severus growled, mainly at Albus who sat back, as if he got burned._

_"I wanted to do it. The catch about those lessons, it felt more of an option for me rather than a threat. At least with it, I can forget."_

_"Silence!" Minerva reached her breaking point. "Just like the Potters and the Longbottoms, your life is so precious, Severus Snape. The past is no longer valid now… Look at what you've done, the one choice you had made tonight… Even with knowing that, you came back. You saved a life tonight…"_

_Severus's expression of utter rage melted into great despair as a wave of tears began to river down again. He slowly tore his face away from them, burying it into his arm, as if caressing the baby against his cheek, his heart breaking further. Sobs shook him. It overtook the silence of the room~ Minerva came close and simply hugged him as his sorrow and pain was finally able to pour out. Seeing this poor boy so shattered, it made Dumbledore stand up to pace._

_"You have every right in your soul to think whatever you wish about me, dear lad."_

_"YOU said you would be there for me!" Severus raged at the elder in grating voice. "You FORCED me to stay silent about that night — YOU LIED TO ME!" _   
_Dumbledore was only silent, rueful even, it seemed for an eternal moment._   
_ "Why should I even listen to you, to your comforting words — words that have no meaning. What was cause of it? Were you only afraid of what the Minister might think? Hang the Ministry, and HANG you! I am sickened of being lied to — sickened of being used! If my own filthy father had taught me anything… it is that you cannot solely put your trust … in anyone."_

_"Even with that, you are fully capable of moving forward with your own decisions." Dumbledore then spoke. "It takes great courage to do so in the eve of great chaos~ I am relieved that you never had gone forward with the curse, Severus… Granted, we would have cared after you, regardless, but our spirits would be shattered forevermore. If I had become close to you, it would have threatened you more, however it made no difference. No apology would ever be enough for you, I know that well. Like the Pheonix we must try to rise out of ashes and take flight, no matter the squalls. It shall begin with her."_

_In great pain, Severus soon looked down at little Rosylan Potter, before swiping his palm straight across his own cheek to dry his tears. His dark eyes softened at her sleeping face._

_"Indeed." Severus croaked, sniffling in another sob. "I will never forgive you."_

_The Headmaster drew in a sigh, sighting a very specific glimmer in Severus' eye. "I respect your choice."_

_"She has her mother's eyes…" Severus softly spoke, suddenly sounding sorrowful. Wistful even._

_Dumbledore tearfully looked at the portraits as one came back into view in its frame, with news._

_"Headmaster, the Aurors have arrived at the Potter Residence. The place had been ransacked but they were able to collect Lily and James Potter in time, there is no sign of… the child?" the old portrait trailed off when he noticed that there was a baby present in the office, held by the dark magician by the fireplace._

_"Very good, Pyrcell. Very good. The child is safe here and she shall be diagnosed and kept here until the raids are over and done. Thank you very much, Pyrcell." Dumbledore told him, looking back at Severus. "She has been collected by Severus Snape. Do tell this to the staff that we are under lockdown tonight."_

_"Yes, Headmaster…"_

_"Also, one more favor, it would seem that a meal is needed and a delivery of remedials, if you please. These two are of need of nourishment and rest…" Dumbledore added._

_"Right away, Headmaster."_

_Severus shakily sighed, trying not to weep any further, but it was difficult. The little girl reached her tiny hand out, touching his hair as it hung close to her, prompting a teary smile from her rescuer._

_"We shall arrange living situations for her, if you wish, lad. I have her aunt's name written upon the adoptions."_

_"Her aunt?" Severus eyes sharpened at him. "Not Petunia Dursley? No. No."_

_"She is her only family left…"_

_"However, you do not know that woman like I do… She would not love this child, even if she is her niece. She would take her out of obligation, yet treat her like a vermin in her own house… She despised Lily, her own sister, out of jealousy. She would only take that out on Rosylan. Even before we have flown here, I had decided to take her in."_

_"Severus~" Minerva's eyes glittered._

_"I have decided. I wish to discuss it no further…"_


	25. Into the Forbidden Forest

After that extravagant meal, for Professor Orpheus, the night was a difficult one. No doubt there was in his mind that it was not the castle playing tricks. He honed his senses and it was apparent that he was not alone in this tapestry adorned corridor. As soon as he locked the last of the day's successful potions into the storage room with a spell, he stiffened as he eyed the other end of the hall, suspecting a soul nearby. He could feel a presence, and it belonged to no ghost or a colleague of his.

Bold and feirce, he kept his wand at the ready and began his way down where he felt absolutely sure. He was a man who was accustomed to living on the edge~ It was due to his own choices and those he knew, and right now, he was still at his post, protecting treasures, just as he vowed, as if, so very long ago.

The wand held tight was as sleek as the dark, the handle completely written in almost celtic designs, the heart of it a mystery to everyone but him. Without the need of a light, he was able to scale a spiralling stair. Something absolutely soft and beautiful reflected in his focused eyes for a second as he caught onto the sight of another phenomenon that he could only recall ever seeing years ago.

Once again, the glint vanished before he could focus on it…

Having only his person being here, as the castle slept, Prince found himself approaching a beautiful overlook into the forest below. A trail of snow, as it may have seemed at first, trailed away into the night. The stars were boasting their glory, trying to win over the moon, as soft clouds traveled low upon the mountain range yonder. Drawn to this beauty, he stopped for just a moment just to watch the starry scene as he began to feel a calling from the mysterious wood… It was one way to take advantage of, after the word he had just recently had with Albus Dumbledore.

The Slytherin House as he was entrusted to guide were becoming annoyance to the other Houses more than usual this year. Particularly only Draco Malfoy who was known to be a fairly envious fellow… On account that a Gryffindor dared to be close to the Head of House Slytherin, yet the state of things had made this drama null. Prince, indeed… He ruefully knew the Malfoy family and their… history, as it so was.

A lovingly soft wind blew through him, and there seemed to be a wish in the air, of good will. Or else, he was losing his mind already. The silent wizard was almost mesmerized by the temptation to flee away into those trees, to once again feel freedom lurch into his heart. Yet, now was not the time.

Prince sighed, so heavily as if the entire world was on his shoulders but he had to press on.

Deeply nestled in the dungeons eventually, he came upon a door and pushed it wide open inside with a single swish of his wand. It was almost as though he had just stepped through another portkey because through that door entered into a living chamber.

One he could call his own.

Instead of complete stone, save for the sparking fireplace, there were quaint wood panelling dressed the room like a cloak. Smooth wood framed the fireplace with such elegance with two emerald armchairs neatly set before the flames. Close by there stood a wooden table along the carpet adorned stone flooring, all set with a book base, a bowl of grapes and green apples among a series of parchments and a few quills blanketing the table so comfortably. A gold goblet was left with a few drops of elven wine sat right beside one old, thickened potion book of recipes, turned onto the page for Calming Draught. Many inked scribblings were peppered all about the two visible pages.

He flipped through those pages for a moment, whilst vanishing the old wine from his goblet before it filled up again with fresher wine. Prince took the quill and wrote down something else in the corner above the instruction of crushing the lavender into a grind. He scratched out powder and wrote ~

— powdered - Fined, not tinted with light.

Then he turned the page.

This was how he planned lessons. His fourth years were going to learn of this potion and it happened to be the one he was so practiced with. The first and second year student though, they were prone to so much wasting of these ingredients. There were six wasted cauldron amounts of carefully grown plants that had to be thrown away due to one instruction missed or ignored. How he despised that so much, yet he had to be very patient with them. Perhaps, little Rosie was to be thanked for this remarkable feat of patience that was as strong as Devil's Snare? All those years of being somewhat of a family after the horrors he had to see at so young an age, fairly enough, with Lou Lou being rescued as well.

On this night, it was McGonagall's turn to take the patrol shift until midnight, just to keep it secure that no one is about. Charms were littered at night, aiming to disorient any stray student, having them wind back at the Grand Stair with barely any explanation. At least that way, no one would get lost if not in serious trouble.

So many lives were sleeping away as of this moment. He could only thank the stars that he could trust the few, as he managed possible. The years of pain striving to this point made this moment to be so filled with silent gratitude. As to how he managed to live long was some overblown miracle, having among the rarity of honorable bachelors who had first hand experience in raising a child.

* * *

_Upon a gloriously stormy night, lightning tortured the sky. In a grand flash had sent the child awake as if in an instant. Rosie's eyes went as wide as moons before she recoiled into her quilt. _  
_She tried not to scream, and she tried not to cry._  
_Yet her tears always betrayed her._  
_It was as if they called him to her._

_"…rosylan." hummed his voice, as if it had power over the thunder._  
_Severus entered the room, finding the little bed in the spare room completely empty. _

_She was found, hiding and with not a moment's hesitation, she held onto him with all she had. He saw a pair of wide emerald eyes, focused intensely on the scorned window. The skies roared in her ears and its light flashed so bright that she had to keep her eyes shut tight._

_All she saw repeatedly was that dreaded green flash that constantly haunted her dreams… Now, she was embraced by warmth and a beating heart… One she felt entirely close to, since her rescue._

_"I am here, my little one. Hush now, no harm will come whilst I am here. I promise you…"_

_After that tiny exchange, the darkened Guardian took the quilt, wrapped her warm and carried her down to the study. There was the reading chair, beckoning among books and parchment and a dimly lit fire. The snapping of it warded the rumbling slightly, as did his humming voice in the girl's ear. Here was where they spent many sleepless nights, just listening and being still as they both were still healing. Away from light, away from many sounds, this study as safe. _

_There, he just sat down with her on his lap and he pressed the quilt gently over her one ear as her other was pressed against his chest, meaning to muffle that awful thunder. Her shakes were quieting…_

_"Easy. Easy now… That's it…" was all she could hear._

_One thing that crossed his mind was reading to her. Anything for her to listen to in order to get her mind off her nightmares. It was not wise to constantly rely on potions for nights like this. She had to find a way to cope for herself, independently. There was one story she enjoyed, despite its dark undertones. _  
_His voice was all that mattered to her._

_" 'Nevertheless, what I have told you is true'," Severus began to read, slow and calm. "…confided the Hyena. 'It is well known through out the countryside that Sunguru … the Hare, is purposely giving you the wrong treatment for your wound to prevent your recovery. For when you are well, he will lose his position as your Housekeeper — A very comfortable living for him, to be sure. Let me warn you, that Sunguru, is not acting in your best interests…' "_

_The girl Severus held soon stopped trembling, even as the storm was harsh outside. They were safe here in his old confinement. Feeling that his own tensity was dying down with hers, the humbled wizard kept on reading, just so… as those emerald eyes soon closed._

* * *

When not worried over with work, his thoughts remained firm upon her health, her strength was, in turn, his own in a variety of ways. They had endured so much in that small house for so many years. Ever since infanthood, the girl suffered. Her sense of belonging was thwarted and all she knew was near confinement and an agony she could not understand until now. Those years were among the most difficult yet again they were what they both needed, regarding the damage that Tom Riddle had left behind.

He was worried now, even more than the common mother, because her eating habits were not always the best, even when she was a toddler, hence the frequent checking. It drove her mad, he knew that well, yet it always helped him gain peace of mind. To physically see her enjoy meals and having such a fine rapport with her friends and classmates.

Above all things, he only wanted her prepared for anything.

There was a secret or two that he never let her on yet, only because they were not yet important. His Dark Mark was not one of them, which would have been the worst of all if he had kept that secret even longer. In that regard, she at least understood part of his current Tale. The way she likened his affliction close to hers healed his broken spirit a little more. Her mother's unfailing kindness was certainly pumping through her veins. He could not call it torture, at least not anymore. Perhaps … it ran much deeper than that. As to how this old place was, it felt more like a home than anywhere else… Those little lights he kept catching in the corner of his eye, the least amount of night terrors, and his memories shared —  
Something felt alive.

As far as his thoughts wished to stretch, ever so, Prince began to feel the pull of the forest. Something was wrong. Yet, for the now, Lyra was safe, and his coworkers were pacified until the morn, he had to put the quill down.

* * *

In the dead of night, when it seemed that all souls within the boundaries of this castle were fast asleep, there were two shadows on endless patrol. The dirty coated feline prowled her way about with the torches lighting her way as she walked along. Her dainty paws went unheard, save for the clank of a held lantern not too far off behind her.

"Any souls about, my sweet?" whispered the Caretaker in a grumbling hushed voice, peering out into the dimly lit corridor neighboring one of the courts.

Mrs. Norris gave a purring meow, peering up at her shriveled master with such intent that he dared not ignore her in this regard. As the fire light sparkled through the scattered windows that paned across the central tower, there was another lurking about as though he owned the place.

The sighting of one billowing cloak caught the feline's eye and soon the Caretaker's, who were both pleased to know that it belonged to no student. Not only one was there, however, Professor McGonagal had joined Professor Prince's side in the cloister below the Clock Tower.

"It seems a little too harsh tonight. Doesn't it?" she spoke to him as he gazed far enough ahead that it was a shock that he did not burst into flight just yet.

"I can hear them so clearly." he softly mentioned, halfly taking his wand out.

"I am not sure if it is the safest decision on your part, Orpheus. The forests are littered with danger at this time of the night." the emerald witch let herself to worry. He looked her right in the eye.

"I know my way around, Minerva, that is a fact. If there is a lurking predator tonight in those trees, they will know the consequences of coming close to this castle. Better I than anyone else at this point—"

"You are just as precious as they are, Prince. Never forget that…" Minerva grieved for a moment, letting his shoulder free from her protective grip. "I will be at your post until you return, and you WILL return." In turn, he sullenly took and squeezed her hand before pressing on, across that Covered Bridge, that would lead him out to the wilderness itself. Just passed the Sundail Garden, Hagrid's Hut was not far off. Prince soon eased his stride when he came upon the moonlit field… Even to Filch, it was though he were never there, but only as a mere shadow in the night.

Granted, he knew this place well, more than most would realize and he approached it so confidently. Clearly, beauty had once thrived grandly in this forest, as these ancient pines had grown with the strength of giants, they now served as a strong reminder that no ordinary man would survive this place. Even with the castle looming high above now, he passed the Hut long ago. To him, a mere teacher, a mere … father, strangely enough, was in a place that he seemed to know. This was a reality he, a wizard of his great skill, had never chosen such a path nor had he considered becoming even less part of the world he was born in.

Yet, he tread lightly, and once when he reached far enough downward the hill, Prince stopped in his tracks among the thick roots and grassless void. To the naked eye, he was far from alone, scanning across through the abyss of endless ferns and old lush. Hums and whistles ruled the air, and the Professor listened for any hints of distress now, like what he thought he heard before, however, now there was only silence. Only going down a path that was most familiar to him, he soon came upon a small ruin that was nestled between two giant pines. This was one of the many marked territories that he and the staff were aware of that belonged to a herd of Centaurs and he was certain his face was close to welcome compared to the rest. As he searched though, there was a puddle…

A strange one where the contents glimmered like starlight. It only horrified the Potion's Master evermore as he cautiously approached it. As soon as he touched his fingers to it, Prince knew that the unthinkable had just been committed tonight… It was still warm.

"One 'as been hurt by summit…" spoke a grievened tone behind him who was no other than Hagrid, who held a crossbow tightly to his chest. His eyes were overcome with tears.

Prince eyed him apprehensively as he slowly rose to his feet.

"How long has this been happening, Rubeus?"

"…only as of late, Profe'or… Ho'est."

"Now it is reason as to why I felt so compelled tonight." Prince began, gravely, sharply scanning the forest before heading in deeper. "Have you seen any of them yet…Or have heard?" he asked, at last, facing the Half Giant.

"No, Orpheus, I have not seen bu', I have heard, 'bout north of here."

"Very well~" Prince's languid, exhausted tone hummed, sharply as he turned his heel. "Keep your bow level with your eyes," was the lowly yet protective order and the pair pressed on, in search of more clues.

Hagrid nodded to that, well aware of the history Prince had with this place, sadly and respectfully so. Hogwarts slept soundly behind them unawares of this dark deed, looming as a towering beauty of turrets, almost jet black against the starry clear sky, unawares of the awful crime. Who was capable of such a sin as to bringing harm to such a pure creature?

Eventually, a horribly devious scene would meet the pair's eyes as soon as they closed in upon a seemingly empty glen. It had been some years since Prince would feel that familiar shrill cold of a cracking feeling in his chest as he pinned against a trunk as a whisper was carried to them on the wind.

All it took was one simple glance to make out the body of gold shrewn across the ground. Prince had to prepare his heart of what he was about to see, by carefully stepping out into the clear…much to Hagrid's dismay.

There, left in the cold and the damp, was the golden body of a foal. Not just any kind of foal, but it was the foal of a unicorn… with a wound the size of the walnut dug into its tiny neck. Orpheus felt as though his entire world had just crashed down into pieces once again as a pain rose in his chest like a dagger being lurched into it. It was as though he had fallen into some magically induced nightmare before the air grew tight around them. Before either could approach the body, Hagrid aimed his arrow at the shadow that almost got too close to the Potion's Master, who already had his wand at the ready.

A white streak blew out against the darkness, and that drape hit the ground however Hagrid blinked at precisely at the wrong moment. Prince had blocked some sort of curse that was ultimately aimed at both their heads, but now they were facing whatever this was and it stood viciously in front of the golden tiny body. Right then, and only then was Prince able to see this one in full form.

They stood, with both draped arms outstretched, completely undercover with some sort of burlap cloak with a face so blackened deep inside, Prince almost mistook this as another poltergeist. He felt an awful sensation against his wand that was meant entirely to knock him back or aside, and then there came another.

That was when Hagrid had enough and shot his arrow at the chest of the drape, which knocked it down but it flew aside, nearly dislodging Prince, yet he dodged — before a flame caught his leg. Basing Protego in his thoughts, he swung an arm aside, his wand heading right towards Hagrid who felt shoved by something before the shadow had a chance to assault him. Right then, it chose to face Prince again and the two were locked in an invisible sword fight. Flames, lightning, and invisible blades appeared to be ricocheting off the trunks and branches.

There were others witnessing the scuffle, made up with coats gleaming like last winter's snow as one came to the golden mass upon the ground, nuzzling it with care. Hagrid attempted to go near her, yet Prince swung his wand about his head, as though he wielded a whip, and seemingly out of the thin air came a streak of water that snapped against the hooded figure across the face — There came a billowing scream amidst the weeps of the unicorns nearby. Upon a sudden, there soon came a set of pounding hoofs and there pounded a great Centaur, towering higher than Hagrid could dream and stomped at the ghoul.

Now it seemed that it now saw that it was greatly outnumbered and flew off, as flat as a kite and disappeared into the fog of the forest, in a cowardly manner… The breathless Professor slowly lowered his risen wand, however not entirely with his eyes wide and tensed and focused on where it slunk off to.

The golden eyed Centaur faced him so full of pain as the wizard swept away towards that still golden body that was now surrounded by a herd of heartbroken white as snow beasts. Hagrid nearly sobbed whilst letting his guard down, having to listen to strained weeping from that one poor mare.

Now was no time to approach, not even to approach Prince who now had to kneel hard on the ground before the shocked herd beside the still golden body. The visionary unfolded before the Half Giant that they were allowing Professor Prince to come close to the broken mare who seemed to be screaming at him for help. Prince came, gradually and gently, with them standing aside as he pressed his wand hand behind him beneath his wind tormented cloak. The closer he came to the nuzzling mother, the sooner it became true that a soul was lost tonight…

The golden body of a unicorn's firstborn — Torn away as though it were nothing…

Prince looked completely devastated when everything he had and all that he knew proved to be not enough for the foal — She was gone. So much so that he could barely look into the mare's milky white face himself.

"… forgive me." was all he could whisper.

The crushed mare wept with a flip of her mane, her pearl horn glimmered in the leaking moonlight. It was best to leave them. There was no good in trying to earn that whilst her being at her worst in the moment — Not without getting hurt, putting it kindly.

"… sev." Hagrid choked to his friend, with false hope, despite the hopelessness in Prince's eyes.

"I felt a horrid temptation all through out the day… How I should have listened to it earlier~"

"How would ye 'ave known? 'Ow?"

First of all, his devotion to his ward would have been to blame for this current tragedy, yet again, something in the air was keen on keeping his head turned the whole while, to keep him distracted. Whilst deep in those thoughts, someone else approached them as the herd kept themselves huddled around their lost loved one…

"Of all extraordinary nights, never did I hesitate to think that you would never return to us, Prince." the Centuar spoke in a gentle, soft-spoken voice. "Alas, if only it were not because of this…"

"Evening to you, Firenze…" Prince turned towards the mighty Centaur.

"Blessed these trees are to see you well, Professor." "Do you have any idea of who that individual was? Who dared to slay a foal so close to the castle…?" "I believe you might have known who that was, Orpheus…"

"To slay such a pure being, they would only have to be completely desperate… Soulless." Prince's voice grated. "There would be only one who would be stooping to this type of low… to even consider drinking the blood of newly birthed unicorn. He has had my suspicions ever since he stammered out her true name…" "As well as for the theft of this forest's quartz… It could be the birth of a new dark artifact~ Which could be in the castle's walls at this very moment, Professor…" Firenze sorrowfully told the wizard and the Giant.

"Stay with them, Firenze… Lead them to the shelter of my glen, no one would dare find them there. Give their child a proper burial… Speak of this to your tribe~ We haven't seen the end of this." Prince ordered the Centaur before he wasted no time of returning to the castle.

The pained Unicorns all rose their heads to them and Firenze kindly nodded. "Be safe. To both of you, my friends," he replied, returning to the herd with a bowed head.


	26. Take That Back!

Of all that had went down the night previous, the students were left to not worry about a thing except for their duty as Hogwarts students. The only difference they noticed though was the heightened security among all of the Houses. The news was brought forth by the Fat Lady portrait, and a prefect was well on his way to come for the escorts, with the aid of one of the Professors entrusted. Even a few ghosts were more than willing to help with this command.   
Hermoine was frantic, that much Lyra knew when she awoke the next morning.   
Monday has finally come ~

“How are we to get to class early if we have to wait for an escort now?” Hermoine rambled.

“That is the one thing on your mind right now?” Lyra smirked at her general direction as she got her bag set for Potions. Confidently, she remembered her pewter was kept in the cabinet inside the Potion’s Classroom. 

There was one thing on her mind though and that was the modest fact that she had not seen or heard of her Sire, oddly, even if it was for a couple of days. It only stood out as odd to her. Yet, the ring was fine reminder that there was a new found trust in him that probably soothed the need for the daily council. Also that he was always well awares… Perhaps, he was finding a new trust in her…?

However, when it came to her dreams the ones the night prior were strange because they did not feel like memories, strangely. 

A feeling lingered that told her that something had just recently happened. There was this image of the mighty forest, dark and damp… with this overwhelming sensation of chills and fear. One shadow came in sight and then her Mark began to prickle beneath her uniform. Just so to not worry her friends, she kept this little issue to herself. Lyra looped the strap over her head and shoulder and turned to go greet the day with the others in the Common Room. She was going to see him fairly soon, so there will be a chance to get to the bottom of things. 

* * *

  
Of course, the week began as always planned however, this feeling of foreboding adored to follow him around like a spook this morning. Granted, Prince still felt shaken since that moment in the forest. The conversation on the night of the breach was enough to bring his suspicions to the surface among all of the staff. This was no problem to lightly set upon the shelf for later. Especially when he had just concluded one of one of his assigned charge’s medications… 

A week long batch of a specific potion.  
Each vial dedicated to a week long of evenings leading up to a full moon, to be precise.  
He had been busied with this for a quarter of three months, honestly.

There was someone he had a diagnostic appointment with an hour before the first years Potions were to begin. One of the Ravenclaw girls whose family he had been in letter counciling with for quite some time. Even before Lyra began her first term~ A young Ravenclaw named Rebecca Slone. It was a dedication he had to take for this one to get through her first year with some sort of ease, one way or another, while keeping the safety of herself and others in check. This was a rare accommadation, yet even the law had to agree with them all on this matter. At least this time around.

Only a minute had barely begun to pass when he heard soft shoes clap along the stone behind him and he gently gave some side eye to find that this early one was Miss Slone. 

“Morning to you, Professor Prince…” young Miss Slone humbly greeted as he magically shut the door to his Office.

“I assumed you wouldn’t ignore my request,” he hummed as he set a sort of plant ingrediant back in after labelling it.

Prince dryly swallowed, setting what had happened several hours before into the back of his mind and soon he was prepared to meet his student’s eyes, which were dark blue and they looked slightly worried. He was kind in approaching her, however. Dealing with such an affliction was difficult for many to wrape their minds around it. It was a devotion he was willing to keep strong.

“No, sir… Although, I am unsure.” Rebecca uttered as soon as she set her things down. 

“Unsure of what…?” Prince slowly asked, as a means to prod out some honesty. There was a delicate balance to keep here. Children of this age, blasted… it was bringing him back to Spinner’s End years in a heartbeat.

“I am only worried that, well honestly… will-will it really be enough, sir?” she asked, clearly afraid.

He inclined his head, looking apprehensive.

“Of course, you have had experience with this sort of complex prescription before, have you not, Miss Slone?”

“I know, sir, it is only that I … I do not ever want to harm anyone. I was never sure if I ever did before.” the poor girl sunk her head. “… and I haven’t been feeling well.”

She shakily took a scroll of parchment from her bag and handed it to him.

“Doubtful. Hence the reason why I wished to speak to you before the day would start~ The sooner you are properly cared for, the better. Now, whilst staying in touch with your parents during their tight schedules, the Headmaster and myself have collaborated on a specific regiment for you. We as a faculty are working as one to make this harsh process gentler for you to bare as you progress in your education…”

Prince took that scroll and unraveled it, seeing that it was the essay he assigned the week before regarding Bezeors, which seemed unimportant right now.

“The full moon is approaching in a week before the month is out, and we are keen to start. You are aware that your classes will be postponed?”

“Y-Yes, sir…”

“Have a seat, Miss Slone.” he requested, sensing her anxiety by a mile, taking her to a seat which was gladly taken. 

On his desk was a wood box holding a set of seven glasses, for each night or day for a week long process which made her nauseous upon thinking about it. Dreading the pain that was going to come, Slone began to cry.

“I don’t want to do this…”

The pain in her voice was triggered by trying to brave it and hold it in. This was no student to teacher chat as it would be usual. No. This was a doctor comforting his patient. It would seem Hogwarts was more than just a school of magic at this point. It was so much more than that. Professor Prince was as agile as a cat and was low to her level, having taking the blonde girl’s hand.

“It hurts so much — I-I’m scared…” she wept.

“Hm, and there is no shame in being scared, Miss Slone.” he told her.

“I don’t want to take it~ I don’t want to feel it — Please don’t make me drink it! I don’t w-want to feel anything~”

She was only a little girl going through what no child needed to go through, and it overly made him determined. 

“Rebecca Slone, easy~ easy…” her Professor sang almost to soothe her sobbing. “… Listen to me very carefully now. This is a horrible reality to have a child like you go through and worse it would be to have her go it alone. Alone to accept something like this so gradually.”

“It is just so big… I’m tired, cold and my body hurts all the time~”

“I know. Your parents have ensured you a way to calmly get through these seasons of change with others who would understand. There will be only one potion required and you are given time to focus and recover without the worry of responsibilities until you are sound again. Did you honestly believe we were to enforce your schoolwork on you during this monthly passage?”

“Perhaps, but…” Rebecca managed to smile at the dry remark. “… there was reason why I was homeschooled.”

“Well.” Prince smirked. “Certainly, we’re not that sadistic,”

Rebecca felt a bit calmer and watched as he took one vial from the desk that was not part of the collection destined for her. It was red in color and breathed in a puff of pink smoke when he popped the cork.

“… by how some gripe about it~ yes.” she uttered.

“Drink, dear.” he requested as he handed it to her, it being a tiny serving of pepper up potion, which was greatly invited.

Professor Prince waited so patiently as she drank it and she found her chills slowly sinking away starting with her throat, her head to her chest and then to her arms and legs. The poor stressed girl sighed, feeling loads better. Prince, on the other hand, sighed along with her before he slickly slipped his wand out from his sleeve.

“We will begin this session. It should not take more than twenty minutes, and we shall take this one portion at a time, yes?”

“Yes, Professor.” she nodded, calming down.

“Have you been on top of your meals? Have you been hydrating properly?”

“Yes, sir. I eat breakfast with my classmates and having a sandwich about afternoon… then the Hall meal… I’ve been drinking water.”

“Hm~” he nodded as he took his wand and felt her forehead with the tip of it. “Your heart rate is a little hyper, however there might be reason for that. How have you been resting at night?”

“All right, I guess…”

“That is not a proper answer, Miss Slone.”

“Uh- no.” Rebecca groaned, feeling very tense about this. “No, sir, I haven’t been resting well at all.” she painfully admitted. 

The Potion’s Master gave one growling hum as he concluded the check up on her, finding those answers quite cumbersome for a start. It all came with the supposed territory of coping with such an ailment as delicate as lycanthropy. All in all, his heart was yearning towards this, to provide any means of comfort for it, as well as assisting the struggles of an Auror’s family. 

“I have been having nightmares about chasing people… I’m the monster.” she was muttering to herself.

“You are no such thing,” Prince briskly cut her off right there. “You are Rebecca Slone. A young lady going through on a roughened path quite strongly. A young lady who is surrounded by those who wish to provide for her a way to cope with such an affliction safely, unlike many others, I find.”

Poor Rebecca eased back in the offered seat while he finally stood to form out another letter for her parents that the process was going to begin. There was no avoiding, so mind as well move onto something more calming.

“I met, erm, I met Lyra. Sir,” she brought up to bring on a more cheery mood into the Office.

It would seem that his soft spot of his was greatly known through out this castle, accompanied with how she brought that up brought a curl to his lip as he dipped his quill into the inkwell. 

“She was very kind to me,” Rebecca continued, spying him hesitate as he got to work. “… when I dropped my wand down the staircase, she went with me to go find it.”

Prince smirked at that, finding that as a purely natural thing for his adopted to do. Hark, she had outdone herself long before with him once, no doubt. It was a sweet song of reassurance to his ear that she was doing better for herself, now that she had been granted the chance. That slight spark in his black eyes nearly betrayed him entirely as she told him of her story.

“It is very clear to me that you have found some solace in my ward’s presence, Miss Slone. I trust you would keep that.” he spoke as a soothed sort of half lit smile graced his sallow face.

He concluded his letter to the Slone’s and tucked it neat into an envelope along with the Hogwarts seal. 

“Yes, Professor. She’s the first Gryffindor friend I really made here.” Rebecca stated, nervously rubbing her arm.

Prince’s face hardened in a way that it was obvious that he was in disagreement with that claim.

“You fawnlings, constantly self depricating.” his languid voice almost sang, which helped perk the Ravenclaw up at such a name to be aimed at her. “In your case, Miss Slone, the more friends around you, the better. In anyone’s case for that matter.” 

Then at that, he joined his hands neatly together and leaned in in order to have fine eye contact with her.

“Pay very close attention to me, Rebecca. Beginning tonight, your classes will be ceased for the time being because it is upon request of the matter that you will need and desire to rest as the week goes on. Would you rely on me and the Headmaster to help you through this?”

“I would, Professor Prince. I never knew I would get so much help for this… You truly are nothing like they were saying on the train…”

* * *

  
It was the one class she honestly felt most at home at. The one on Friday afternoon however was one Lyra enjoyed the very least. Quirrell blabbered on about a subject that she felt very on edge about.

_“Dark m-magic… A fiercesome, FASCINATING subject… Always be aware that such travesties leave traces behind, be it of ill intent or by pure ack- accident. So one must tread ever so carefully as though walking upon glass shards. Mo-Most times, it runs inside our very veins, whether you are aware of it or not~”_

Quirrell had paced to and fro along the platform as a manner of vines and collections of creatures were shrewn about the room in a sort of decoration, directly above their heads. 

It was as though those words were being subtly told to her, however the case, it had left her shaken again for a good couple of hours after the fact. Even then, she remained quiet and mainly kept her nose close to her notepad and book. She did not even enjoy looking towards the front of the classroom that could ever grab attention, and also, she preferred sitting in the back more than anything else. Lyra was sure someone noticed these habits, however she knew she had eyes looking out for her also. Her Sire was certainly very busy so talking very soon with him about this odd coincidence would have to wait until after Dinner.

Moments seemed to have begun to go very fast in her own mind, but perhaps it was all due to the running around which had become a habit inbetween studying lately. Gladly, there was the least amongst all of the worry for her Sire now that she was feeling hungrier by the end of the day. Counting that blessing, her strengthening heart was still set on finding out more about those Chambers Hermoine had read about. Perhaps it was respectfully, in her way, to keep her mind fresh away from her current fears that placed falling off of a broom look and feel like mere child’s play. 

Today though was very beautiful and a score of clouds were racing across the skies, as the sunlight danced so nicely along the great Lake which made a couple of free hours and lunch time more relaxing than she thought. It granted her a moment of solace in the middle point of the day. It was among one of the perfect days when the infamous game of Quidditch was often gossiped about.

The castle felt more homely ever since Peeves was dealt without mercy left from any of the staff, or the ghosts, for that matter. More and more this Caretaker had been making his mark, as his dear cat always enjoyed following Lyra around, at an agreeable distance, no doubt. For what it said upon the notice board this morning, it appeared that many of the boys from each House were hyped over one game in particular.   
…

**Quidditch.**

A sport so fondly looked at by the magical community as some type of miracle to some and yet the high point of stress for others. For Lyra, she hardly had much interest, except for Ronald, however…. They all went for the normal breakfast this morning

“What do you mean you don’t want to go!?” he exclaimed, seemingly appalled as Lyra picked at her poached egg at the Gryffindor table. “Quidditch is by far the best game ever devised!”

Hermoine scoffed, seeing Lyra was not so keen to answering that question.

“To be honest,” Lyra finally had it, her tongue grew as sharp as a cobra’s. “… if the human race has not changed much since the Roman times, I could liken it to bull fighting or jousting… It’s vile. I just want to stay in the castle, okay? I feel a need to be with him. I need to tell him something. If he’s keeping an eye on Quirrell then it could be true that the teachers are all together on summit. I’ve been feeling a bit~”

“Peaky?” Hermoine prodded, seeing that Lyra was twirling her bacon with her brass fork. 

“Bad habit. Yes…” Lyra sighed. She forced a bite into her mouth though. The last thing she wanted was her Guardian’s anxiousness. Prince loved her, gave everything for her, and she loved him. A little nauseousness was worth fighting through. 

“Aye. Did you know that your biological father, James Potter… He was a head Quidditch player here during his time at school. He was very famous!” Hermoine brought up, as a means for lighter subject.

“Hm…” Lyra listened, with not much enthusiasm. “Really he was? I did not know…”

“Now, no need to be like that~”

“I’m sorry, Hermoine. It’s just that I do not even know my real father to truly care that much. I mean, good for him and all… but, is it really me?”

“We’ll show you. You might change your mind.”

Lyra decided to admit defeat on this subject and as soon as they all began to feel a shadow over them a sudden, as the static in the air tightened so that Hermoine’s hair seemed more frilly than usual. 

“Good afternoon.” drawled the deepness belonging to their one and only Potion’s Professor, in all of his stark glory.

Ron, on habit, shut his mouth and Hermoine’s eyes went wide. Lyra, though… she looked over her shoulder, meeting the man’s eyes without a shred of hesitation. Once again, something in those dark tunnels began to glow as he approached the three.

“Stand down, Master Weasley. It is not as though I dish out detentions as I come walking passed,” Professor Prince began. “My only desire is have a word with the three of you.”

“Good afternoon, sir.” Lyra softly greeted.

“Yes… Good afternoon, Professor.” Hermoine chimed in, shutting her book. 

“It has been awhile,” Lyra lightly smiled at him, wondering what the occasion was.

“Indeed. Times had proven to become very busy, so much so that our evening meetings have not been very prudent. It is obvious that you have been enjoying your First Year thus far, Lyra…” he remarked, his voice very softly held.

“Oh.” Lyra cooed, however, she stood up from the table to embrace her Guardian.

Neither had a care that the Hall was watching. It seemed the chat of the ghosts and portraits had passed on the knowledge that these two in particular were more than what they seemed. That was tiny hint that the Sorting Hat shared, so smugly, in fact, along with Ollivander’s.

“So, you heard about the whole Peeve’s incident, huh?” Lyra peered up, spying one special smirk on his face. Her chin was nestled in his ink black folds of his cloak.

“Oh, you silly girl. Everyone knows about that.” Prince’s face frowned with the simple roll of his eyes. The sight of Ron’s shame was enough for some laughter. “If I recall, that ingrate in particular has been pridefully dealt with, however only time will tell when we should dispose of the pest. So, for the future… please refrain from growing too curious. I do not have the desire of having my head spin and then finding you three all tied up in some spirit’s crude joke.”

“On the subject of that, sir… I do have a question~” Hermoine cut in, quite boldly.

“Oh, grand, Miss Granger…” Prince sighed, slightly agitated. 

“It is about the Chambers.”

Professor Prince seemed to shift uneasily where he stood between the trio. It happened to be that the Know-It-All’s probing question was pressing all of the wrong buttons. However, the man held an air of thoughtfulness in his dark tunnels, accompanied by true suspicion. 

“As one of your mentors, it is among my top priorities to keep you three focused,” the man warned the trio, with unmoved firmness.

“Oh, Professor~ Can we please know more about them?” Hermoine asked, with the batting of her eyes.

Prince fought hard against the temptation to roll his eyes at her, however he shut them with one disgusted shake of his head. “Decency, Granger ~Merlin, help us all…” he remarked before he felt Lyra take his hand and at that he knew he had to listen to her.

“It is about them, sir, because… I have a strange feeling that things are not what they seem. It is just like what the Sorting Hat said to me.” Lyra brought up in a hushed voice that was only intended for her Sire’s ear.

Ronald noticed a change in the Professor’s tunnels when Lyra began to speak to him. They began to look more like mirrors than tunnels, with some distant reflection. For a moment, it looked to the two that this request was deeply considered or at least fully acknowledged. Professor Prince gave an almost lame sort of sigh that lingered for a second too long.

“This is not a discussion, Gryffindors.” he began, nearly sharp tongued. “Perhaps one of you has been too overindulgent in the Restricted section as of late.” Prince then aimed his softened scold towards the nosy Hermoine. “It is our top priority to keep you all safe. I do not want you delving into things you shouldn’t. Need I say more, Miss Granger?”

Lyra did not nor did she sought it as important to see the grand deal of disppointment in Hermoine, however, she lowered to her seat then, thus letting go of his sleeve as he lectured them all. 

“Curiosity is not a sin, however you should all exercise caution.” Prince warned the three with one needle sharp look, ending it at Lyra. “As for you, young lady… With me.” he requested, lastly before pressing on.

Lyra gave a shrunken look towards the two before getting up from her spot and following her Guardian. He led her out of the Hall and then outside under the shelter of the arches. Soon it was just them and a few resting post owls and the doves.

“Lyra,” he was the first to break the solemn silence. “… what in the blazes are you thinking?” he whispered through clenched teeth.

“We just thought, we were — We were just trying to help~” Lyra tried to reason.

“This is a matter to entrust your mentors with, Lyra. It is not meant for youths to take it upon themselves, with hardly enough understanding or knowledge of the fact.”

“We were only reading about a few legends of the Castle is all, sir… Nothing more than that…”

“And what, pray tell, would that entail exactly?” 

“We are not going to go looking for them, truly.” Lyra came forward, taking his hand. “Please trust me…”

Prince, dropping that authoritarian facade for a moment, sorrowfully let his shoulders to lax finally as he stroked the side of her jaw line with the very back of his middle finger, whilst still letting her to hold his other hand. That single star of love glowed within those tunnels of his, Lyra noticed and she squeezed his hand.

“Know this. Keep to your heart the very reason why we are here. Lyra, I need you to be safe. You are not just a common orphan I came upon 11 years ago… Never allow a moment of honest ignorance or curiosity hinder you or your friends. There are dangers in certain magic and here we are teaching you how to use a lighter kind, to find out the signs around you… Potions for you to heal with and ways to conceal so to never be found. I beg of you, never venture forward blindly… Those Chambers Hermoine Granger had come upon, neither of you fully realize the stakes these hidden places could potentially have. Lyra… I am strict because I love you,”

“Father…” Lyra spoke in an almost shaky voice. “I love you too. All I wish is for you to trust me again. I’ll do anything. I swear that we’re not going to do anything rash, and consult with you and the other teachers about anything. I think Hermoine’s question goes under that category. It wasn’t meant to frighten you.”

“I know it wasn’t, love.” Prince softly replied to that. “I desire to only keep you heavily aware, and to not dwell in risky ideas. It would do you good to discourage Hermoine in those findings for now and to remain focused on this term.”

Lyra nearly wanted to groan, however, she chose not to argue against this. Once he made a decision, there was no swaying from it. Although, this seemed most opportune with her suspicions of Quirrell and all these foreboding words spoken by the Hat and the old Wandmaker ever since her own path of discoveries had begun.

“Yes. I will keep it up… But - sir, are you~ well, I was wondering if something happened recently. You seem off put, just a little. More than usual” she decided to mention this, obeying her Mark’s call and keeping it secret was becoming painful. “… It’s been stinging again.”

As if it had to become that obvious, Professor Prince lips thinned in a lowly sad, a barely lit smile but it was short lived. He opened his palm up towards her, holding out his ring. Unsure, she took it.

Lyra held it to her line of vision out of the sun and upon the silvery brim played an array of imagery. The dark forest, a dash through the roots, and the face off against this burlap sheet that seemed to fly away into the mist after a light show of some kind of wand fight… The gold body shrewn on the dry ground… 

Her mouth hung ajar and her eyes just wanted to tear up. 

“Who- Just who was that?” she asked.

“… Someone who knows their way around. They have been slaying unicorns in the night. I was able to spare a herd, with just one casualty, yet their presence lies within Hogwarts ~ walking among us.”

Lyra’s throat felt dry and tight and she came close to him. Feeling his hand over her shoulder, she drew in a tense sigh.

“… you could have died.” she panged out a whisper. Even with the day being so beautiful, she felt terrified. For she knew who he was implying. 

“Hardly. They laid not a finger on me, child.” he reassured her. “Are you underconfident in my abilities of protecting you?”

“N-not one bit, but… just like you worry over me, it simply cannot be helped that I worry over you just the same.” she smiled up at him. 

Out of sight of students and faculty alike, this conversation went on privately. Prince lowered down, leveling with his adopted as she placed the larger band into his palm again.

“On a lighter note, today is the beginning of a new Quidditch trial that I am obligated to attend for the Slytherin House. Afterwards, my duties will call me away until Dinner tonight… so, perhaps you and your friends would care to join me this later afternoon for a couple of hours.”

“I would love to, sir!” Lyra perked up.

“Surely, it isn’t that much of an event.” he dryly said as he rose up. “More likened to a tea break than anything else.”

“I’ve never watched Quidditch before~ everyone is talking about it.” she added as they began to walk.

“Go on now. Professor McGonagall and I will meet you at the Training Grounds soon…”

Cheered up, she smiled again before going off, back to the Grand Hall, travelling up the frontways steps as one brooding shadow spying on nearby. Slipping away, just so to avoid one Guardian’s eye, the dusty colored cat could state otherwise had she a tongue of her own. 

* * *

  
Just to keep away from their current precarious situation, Lyra truly just wanted to do something today that did not involve more reading and her hand now panged from writing so much through out the morning lectures. Despite all the gossip and bother, she mind as well hop onto the bandwagon. The walk later on, as soon as all of their study things were tucked away under their bunks and as soon as they put on more appropriate attire for the gusty weather, was scenic and delightful. Students from all of the Houses, this time, were mostly arguing over which team was best and so on, between Slytherin and Gryffindor, however. Funny though… they all travelled in packs. 

It was a sort of hike and if it wasn’t for Professor McGonagall’s nit picking, she would have worn the wrong shoes. This was her first time approaching the pitch which was always at eye’s length if one looked for it from the windows of the northern side of the Castle. Those stupidly long stands were easy to catch.

“What was he so fed up about?” Ronald asked, perked up. “I knew he was a killjoy.”

“No, it was a stupid question,” Hermoine glowered, keeping her eyes to the grass as she walked along.

“It was nothing of sort, Hermoine. Nothing has changed.” Lyra spoke up. “Like before, he’s worried. It’s nothing new, really…”

“Worried about what?”

“It’s difficult to explain. He only suggest we stay focus on school and left it at that…”

“But you sure were gone for awhile though,” Ronald prodded.

It was as soon as they came upon the foot of the battlements entering out from the Training Grounds where Lyra thought her Sire would meet them there. Instead, they came upon an odd scuffle at the foot of the field. From somewhere behind the wall, poor Neville seemed to roll off the stony path before there came a roar of laughter. Rebecca Slone is seen yelling at someone~ Niether Prince, Hagrid or McGonagall had seemed to have arrived yet and in an instant, the friends charged forth to see what was going on. What Lyra saw set her off straight away.

“You’d think they’d let a jinx like you on the team? You must be thicker than I thought.” said Draco as he brushed the dirt off his shoulder cuff. “There’s only going to one good seeker this year and it’s going to be me~”

“I-I mean, sorry, I~” Neville regretted his decision right then.

“He has just enough guts as you do!” Rebecca countered, bravely.

“You calling me a liar, half breed? Get up and say that to me again!”

“HEY!” Lyra barked, boldly standing before the two. One was fallen Ravenclaw and Gryffindor and the slick Slytherin one stood tall with a wand. “Can you be even more pathetic?” she shot. “Leave them alone~”

Draco, even Crabbe, seemed stunted and Rebecca helped Neville back on his feet. 

“What is your problem??” Lyra barked, having her wand out as well, even though she hadn’t known what spell to use.

“MY problem, PRINCE? MY problem is dealing with all around pathetic excuses at this school, when all the Heads are turned towards you because you’re so special? Well, not everyone is born with greatness, Lyra. Some of us have to work to get to the top. And I am not going to stand down to a bunch of Gryffindors! Especially a Half Breed-“

“Take. That. Back.” Lyra’s eyes flashed, dangerously. 

“Why? I am right.”

“I was starting to tolerate you, Malfoy. Now I see why the teachers keep an eye on you~ you think it’s okay to do this—”

“Aw, is the little princess getting angry with me? Why not have a little challenge then? Some sport,”

“Lyra, don’t—“ Hermoine frightfully warned behind her.

Draco snagged Crabbe’s broomstick and threw it to Lyra who dropped her wand in order to catch it.

“We all seen your gift at flying. If you win a round about, I’ll let bygones be bygones.”

“You piss off…” Ron uttered.

“Can it, Weasley!” Draco hissed. “So… What’s it going to be?”

Steamed up, Lyra peered down at the awkward broom in her hands. Prince’s words though told her that this was an awful idea… and she needed to listen to it. 

“Lyra, don’t do it!!” came Hermoine’s gasp and it was already too late.

Lyra shoved her foot against the grass with Draco taking off like a slingshot. The red head chased after the bratty Slytherin who was laughing his head off and before she knew it, he started to twist around, confusing her right away. Draco had seemed to have disappeared. She knew she was going too fast already and tried to look forward. However, she felt a hard kick to her ribcage and her hand slipped off the broom’s stem. 

Her stomach hit her throat and air hit her hard and before she knew it, all Lyra could remember was the color of grass and blue sky. Then suddenly — There came a bellow from beneath her.

_ **"Arresto Momentum!"** _

In due time, she was caught... Not by the ground, but by two strong arms, a beating chest and a veil wrapping about her~ With his breath caught, he went slowly down with her, encasing her body under his cloak, protectively, like a wing. Lyra's hearing was dim and her ribs throbbed like no miracle. 

There were jeers and gasps from all around and she soon felt a strong presence over her, that wiped her brow softly.

"Let me see your eyes, Lyra." she heard a deepened whisper, as smooth as silk. "Let me see your eyes..."

She obeyed, as painful as it was for her to do, she saw her Guardian holding her. His pallor had worsened, and he breathed harshly as if he had just ran a mile. It may had been her own bewilderment but his eyes were glimmering for a second.

"I-I can explain~ He pushed Neville and tried to hurt Rebecca… He called her a H-Half Breed… Draco kicked me off and-- I tried--" Lyra was saying as she was gingerly helped to sit up by her Guardian.

“_**Do not talk, young lady**_—” he angrily growled. That voice of his sounded as if it was scraping off stone.

Hagrid and a manner of instructors were starting to run up to the scene as the used broom had flown off and had been caught by Minerva’s spell. Prince, on the other hand, was checking Lyra’s ribs with the tip of his wand and there was only bruising and no broken ribs. Through a clenched jaw, he sighed in just relief before going right to it. As if handling glass, he got a good look into her eyes, carefully holding her head between his hands. Soon, he locked his angry eyes upon the troupe, including Rebecca, Weasley and Granger.

“Malfoy, Slone, Longbottom and Crabbe. Here. _**NOW**_.”


	27. Whispers in the Hospital Wing

Guaranteed, she was going to get an earful as soon as he would step through those doors. She really dug a fine hole for herself by only trying to defend a friend, among one of the first she had ever made. Especially after the forewarnings her Guardian gave - - Lyra could not feel any more embarrassed, of not bruised, as she sat close to be examined on one of the beds in the wide Hospital Wing.

"Gave us all quite a turn, young Prince," spoke the stinging voice of the Headnurse, Madame Pomfrey as she soon concluded examining Lyra's right side where a bruise had formed harshly. She winced and how she deserved that when her arm was allowed to lower back to resting on her lap.

Lyra looked at the woman, tensely, and it wasn't her well deserved pain that caused it. It was that calloused look within Pomfrey's own that made her feel much worse. The Headnurse wore a kindly sort of demeanor about her but she held a sternness in her eyes that prevented argument.

"Granted, child. It is he who you must answer to, not I. Best to follow the advice given to you."

"I was only trying to help someone…"

"Again, Miss Prince, keep your wits about you, if it my place to say."

From where her bed was, it was easy for Lyra to overhear talking out in the corridor and she picked up on his baritone voice among them. Lyra was then allowed to lean back against her pillow.

"Now, keep still. My pick-me-up will do you just fine to ease this bruising. You will be right as rain, soon enough."

Lyra softly smiled, gratefully at the woman before noticing a shadow over them. The Head nurse delivered some side-eye at him as she tucked Lyra's blanket under her legs snugger like prior to moving on with her tray, walking past the stark Professor.

"Thank you, Madame," he told her, upfront and slow. "Allow me a moment alone, to have a word with my ward."

"Mind hearing a bit of advice, Professor?" Poppy Pomfrey whispered to him, even though that earned her a very scathing glance. "Despite her efforts seemingly rash, they were noble nonetheless."

"Do be quiet." he deeply hushed at her, appalled at her audacity of even stating such.

Madame Pomfrey only shared a sweet smile before walking off to leave the family alone, for now. Lyra soon lowered her eyes to her hands, twiddling with them as she gnawed hard on her lip.

"You desire for me to trust you again." he began, as though coldly. "Indeed."

"Please, I can explain. I really can…"

"If it will suffice enough for me to state that Malfoy has been suspended." Professor Prince shared. "…until then, it will be a battle between us, the faculty, and that family in question. All of which do not fall upon your shoulders, however."

Lyra rose her eyes up to him, slightly relieved.

"It is not the only time he has aroused rage within others, intentionally." he spoke, and he soon closed in to her and sat at the bedside, gently holding her hand in both of his. "So you say you can explain to me the reasons why you thought mounting a strange broom trying to prove yourself to a boy who elects to humiliating you, after we had just discussed how delicate life is. As noble as your stance for Miss Slone was and is, such recklessness would only worsen matters —"

"I was not being reckless~ and sir, you know I hate that word!" Lyra spoke up finally. Yet she sighed in defeat upon seeing daggers shoot at her from those tunnels. "… I suppose I was trying to show him that he wasn't as great as he thought he was, that… you know, he'd go away. That I could show you that I can defend myself~"

"Lyra." Prince sighed, becoming careworn. "I've already acknowledged that you can defend yourself. You have your mother's fiery tongue and God forbid, your father's tendency to charge at the given chance… Both can be controlled and spared only for the right opportunity. You have wits, child, and you need to just stop and think for a moment before you act. Or else… forgive me, but all hell will break loose."

Lyra laughed to herself though. "As far as days go, not one goes by quite as well as I intended it,"

Thoughtfully, Prince gazed low. "Oh woe, how life can be… As noble as your attempt was, with no doubt in my mind, your heart was in the right place, for the most part. Granted, I was a little more frightened than I would ever care to admit, witnessing that fall from the barracks…"

"Please, forgive me…" Lyra saddened, wracked with guilt, which prompted her to go forward, carefully wrapping her arms around his neck.

The fresh smell of lemongrass hit her nose as soon as he wrapped his arms around her in return... It was a scent that brought a fond memory from when she was very young. For a moment, Guardian and Ward remained still for a moment...

"Nevertheless," Prince broke the silence and the embrace had to be gently parted. "This does not set you free of any consequences, little fawn."

Lyra sighed as she settled back into her pillow, humbled. "…yes, sir."

"It would seem that we both have been growing a little too comfortable around here. I have discussed future matters with the Headmaster and your Head of House… And we all have agreed that you will be required to have an escort to your classes from now on."

Lyra looked as though she had just tasted something bitter. Especially when he opened his palm. Knowing what he wanted, she took her ring off and handed it over. With an apologetic look in his eyes, he slowly twirled the jewel in his hand. Just as she had experienced for herself, he began to see imagery on the brim. She saw his face sink even more as he gazed up at the sunkissed windows ahead, thinking thoroughly to himself. She kicked herself mentally for this, choosing wisely not to press any current matters right now. His heart would hurt so easily… Easier than many would ever realize.

"As soon as you are healed, you will report to me, daily. Understand? I will not tolerate complaints and neither will I tolerate cheek. You will serve detention with me on Friday evenings for three weeks. You will not set a toe off of these grounds until these detentions are concluded. Try to pull on this leash," he warned her, inching in as he held the charmed ring directly in front of her. "… I shall know."

Silent, she took it back and made sure to place it back in plain view. She nodded.

"Good." was his brisk confirmation.

At the doors of the infirmery, two Gryffindors were nervously peeking in, worriedly. Prince took notice of this and passed to Lyra a sullen look before rising from the seat, leaving his daughter with her thoughts. He may not have risen his voice, yet… this was angriest she had ever seen him for a while. His disdain spread through like a disease… She felt sick to her stomach.

Hermoine set her bag down against the wall and Ron backed against it when Professor Prince had exited the infirmary, naturally on edge of what had gone down. Prince stopped his heel for only a moment, coolly scanning over the two Gryffindors as a warning before sweeping off. Hermoine sighed, feeling horrid. Ron stood wide-eyed before following her into the Wing where they saw a shrunken Lyra on the third bed in.

"Bloody brilliant, that was…" Ron stated, able to breathe again.

"This isn't funny, Ron… When it seemed to all go well. Now we all have done it." Hermoine spoke before facing Lyra. "…are you okay?"

"I'm alive, right?" Lyra soon replied, closing her knees in close to her chin, hugging her legs.

"I told you not to do it."

"I know. He just made me so angry. It was really stupid~ I don't know why but what he called her really set me off…" Lyra explained.

"He called Rebecca a…?"

"A Half Breed." Lyra finished Ron's sentence.

Hermoine looked pained and opened her mouth to say something, yet Lyra continued.

"She hinted that she may have been sick, that morning when she dropped her wand. That Prince was her medicater. But now, I believe it's more than just being sick. Draco or one of the Slytherins must have eavesdropped."

"Doesn't matter. Draco got what he deserved," Ron pointed out.

On that note, Lyra rested both legs down as soon as Madame Pomfrey returned as quick as she left.

"All right, you two, it has been long enough. It is best to let Miss Prince get her rest if she is to continue her term on time. Best be off, spit-spot!" the woman ushered, quite sharply. "And do sit properly, young lady, you are not a cane!"

Disappointed, the two had to listen to her and left to go on with the rest of their day, despite it all now being peppered with worry and who knew on Monday morning next of how Professor Prince was going to be with all this fuss to begin the weekend with… On top of their odd opinions about the turban-wearing jumble of a professor who never seemed very present at the Hall meals ever.

"With Lyra out of the equation… Now what do we do?" Ron asked, flustered as they walked.

"This could be good. I mean, well… the Professor is supervising her much more now. She'll stay safe. And with Draco gone, he won't be a distraction… this could be our chance to look about more and sure Quirrell won't suspect us as long as we're discreet."

"And if he really is up to no good like how Lyra's been talkin' about him, perhaps we can trick him into telling!" Ron spoke almost too loud.

"He mumbles enough as it is. However, Lyra's burning Mark…" Hermoine began to think. "… it makes sense because I read something during Dark Arts that certain curses leave behind memories. Or something along those lines. Lyra's been sensing danger whenever he is about. It's not Prince either, or he knows everything about it but doesn't want us involved."

"It's bloody clear. Quirrell is up to no good and perhaps he is taking advantage of all this distraction… I don't think I've ever seen him at all today." Ron thought out loud.

As they were mumbling about themselves, being too deep into conversation, Rebecca soon came running up the corridor.

"Then we better be careful, and we need to always be near the teachers…As long as Dumbledore and Prince are around, we're safe," Hermoine whispered finally, before Rebecca came to them, out of breath and tired.

"Is-Lyra-okay?" she asked, a little too fast.

"She's fine, but Professor Prince is furious…" Hermoine told her. "At once after the fall he and Dumbledore sent Draco straight off…"

"That's a relief, I mean… I feel terrible… If only Neville just walked off but he just froze and took it."

"You tried your best, Becky. Nothing was your fault. Draco being a git is no one's fault." Ronald consoled as best he could. No doubt, the Ravenclaw looked quite pekid today, of all days and she winced with some downright shame.

"I didn't get in trouble but I was warned to not pick fights so easily."

"What he called you… It was not good form." Hermoine shook her head.

"Bad form, whatnot…"

"What does it mean? Half breed, anyway?" Ron asked, hushed.

"W-well, I-I…" Rebecca stammered as her bright blue eyes started to glisten. "It's hard to explain."

"Well, it can only mean one thing… It's why your classes are postponed." Hermoine saddened.

"Y-yes, um…" Rebecca twiddled her fingers. "… it was a few years ago. I got bitten by — And… once a month I… I have to take this potion. So I won't — hurt anyone. So, I can only assume that one of his friends overheard me and Lyra… and well ~"

"You don't have to say more~ We're sorry!"

"No, it's o-okay. I have to… get used to it anyway." Rebecca said and sniffled. "Professor Prince wants me to come to terms with it… I just wish that I didn't open my mouth at all, and Lyra wouldn't have gotten herself kicked."

"Listen~ you may have heard a tale or two. You can come with us to the library," Hermoine warmly suggested. "We're trying to find the first crown."

"That seems like a nice distraction~"

"Indeed," Ron cut Rebecca off, nervously looking at the bookworm in an instant.


End file.
